The Grass is Always Greener
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: In the public they are the perfect couple,but E&B have a dirty little secret. Orphaned at 17 Jasper Whitlock too has a few ghosts in his closet. Hired for the lawn,what happens when more than just hegdes get a trim at the Cullen/Swan Estate?Poly/KinkE/B/J
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Make no mistake about it Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, not me. This story contains graphic sex of the slash/poly kind; if you're not into the idea of a little kinky mommy/daddy action, then maybe this might not be for you.**

* * *

><p>The Grass is always Greener:<p>

Chapter One

Two´s Company… Three´s So Much Better…

**Summary:** 33 yr old billionaire tycoon, Edward Cullen has a secret, engaged to his childhood sweetheart and Chicago´s cutthroat DA, Isabella Swan; it would appear they were the perfect power couple, but everyone has secrets, especially the elite. Enter Jasper Whitlock, the recently orphaned and emotionally troubled 17yr old cousin of Rosalie and Emmett McCarty, as a favor to his friends; Edward hires Jasper to be his yard boy, for the summer. What happens when just after two weeks, Edward has a desire to trim a few hedges of his own? And how does Bella fit into all of this?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Standing in the window of my bedroom, I nursed the tumbler of scotch in my hand, while openly ogling the newest object of my desire. The way the sinewy muscles of his back contorted as he neatly trimmed my hedges had my slacks getting uncomfortably tighter by the minute.

Looking to find some relief, I released the silver hook on the waistband of my black Armani slacks, breathing a sigh of relief when the zipper let down and the cool air hit my boxer clad cock.

Moving slowly and erotically my hand glided down my chest, pausing to tweak and pull my budding peaks that are taunt beneath the silk of my opened dress shirt. I hissed at the sweet torture I inflicted on my sensitive nipples.

Down… down my hand traveled. Over the planes of my smooth stomach and through the bronze dusting of hair that lead me to my destination. The pads of my fingers tingled as the hairs tickled my heated skin.

With him everything was better.

Hotter!

Sexier!

Lower, my hand moved inch by painful inch, until I reached the silk covered heat bulging out of the opening in my pants and stroked slowly. Now I´ve got his attention. He´s watching! He´s always watching! It´s a little game we liked to play.

Dangerous yes, but a game nonetheless and he seemed to enjoy playing it just as much as I did. Gripping my throbbing erection over the silk of my black boxers, I groaned loudly as I thought about my hot new lawn boy´s thick lips wrapped around my hard shaft.

As if he could read my mind, his little pink tongue snuck out of his mouth to run across his luscious lips. I watched his mouth with rapt attention, moaning at the sight of the glistening saliva that was left behind.

What I wouldn´t give to taste him, to feel the plumpness of his lips against mine.

Throwing back the remaining amber liquid and ridding myself of the glass, I allowed the burn to wash away any and all traces of stray nerves that may have lingered.

_It´s time! _

Unconsciously, I lowered my boxers, just a fraction, only enough to release the beast that was contained within. My cock was already weeping for my little one, so the never-ending supply of pre-cum served as a handy lubricant for me to use.

_Up... down... around... squeeze..._

_Repeat! _

_Up... down... around... squeeze..._

I repeated the circuit a few more times before looking up. When I did, I wasn´t disappointed. He never disappoints. Slowly, as if a magnet was pulling me towards him - he drew me in.

His eyes… Those beautiful ocean blue eyes that constantly haunted my dreams piercing me to my very soul were the only things I saw. Full of secrets I longed to unravel. They pulled me in, locking me in place, preventing me from looking away.

He´s facing away from me, but at the same time he´s not, I´m graced with a side view of his profile. Coyly, he watches me over his shoulder. Jaw tensed, chiseled to porn perfection, my mouth salivated at the prospect of running my tongue along the rough exterior of his five o´clock shadow.

Unmoving, it´s almost as if he´s not breathing, watching me expectantly as if he´s waiting for something to happen, I´m almost giddy inside knowing that I´m the one he wants this from.

_Me too little one… me too! _I thought all the while flashing him my cocky signature grin, knowing that I´m about to give him exactly what it is that his hungry eyes longed to see. That thought alone caused the fire in my loins to blaze exponentially hotter.

I´m a very private person and my home is a reflection of such, so I have no worries about getting caught jacking off in front of my floor to ceiling bedroom windows.

Well, only by the one I wanted to catch me.

Though we´ve never said a single word to each other, save the day I interviewed him in my office, we´ve teetered on this dangerously sexual precipice for the last two weeks and gradually the lust was threatening to consume us both.

It started out as me, _the voyeur_, secretly watching him as he worked in the yard. I found myself jacking off morning, night and even in my office bathroom sometimes. And all that self-gratification was fueled by images of one thing... me and Jasper Whitlock, _touching… kissing... sucking... fucking. _

_God was there a lot of fucking! _

I would watch him laughing and talking with Bella and would burn green with envy. Why couldn´t I do that? Why couldn´t _I _be the one to make him laugh. I dreamed of what that would sound like and came up with sounds that I imagined he would make, but they always left me unfulfilled and longing for the real thing.

Really, it was no one´s fault but my own. I could have just walked downstairs and out the backdoor anytime I wanted to. But the truth was I was terrified. Terrified of being rejected! Of being labeled a fucking pervert, or worse, getting arrested. The boy was only 17 for goodness sakes. But I couldn´t fight the growing attraction I was feeling for him. Age be damned, I was determine to make Jasper mine!

To make up for my lack of hospitality and aloofness, I would pay him way beyond what we agreed upon. Even going as far as giving him gift cards to buy video games, CDs, books, coffee, you name it. Anything a teenager desired he could buy it; it was the least I could do for my less than receptive behavior.

Actually, the gifts and extra money were Isabella´s idea. After I confided in her my wants and fears, she suggested I try that to test the waters.

If he returned the money and gifts or talked to Em and Rose about it, then maybe it was best that I didn`t approach him. But if he didn´t, then just maybe he was interested in the same thing I was.

Thankfully, he never said a word. I even caught him smiling at me a few times when I chanced being seen in my window. His smile was a gift I would always treasure. It gave me hope. _Confidence!_ The balls necessary to take this one step farther.

So, after watching him for two weeks, learning the ropes with Javier, my usual gardener, before he left and then during his first week solo, I´d reached my breaking point.

It´d been years since I´d been with a man, after Cauis´ betrayal, I gave up all hope of ever finding the right person to satisfy that part of me. Bastard nearly ruined Isabella´s and my life, I would never risk her being hurt like that ever again; even though she didn´t blame me, I still couldn´t take that chance. Thankfully, Jasper seemed different; at least I was hoping he was.

One evening, after a particularly rough day at work, I decided to throw caution to the wind and make a move. "Fuck it," I said, after my third glass of scotch. I was far from being inebriated, but I was also numb enough to take matters into my own hands.

_No pun intended! _

Standing in full view of my window rubbing one out, while Jasper stood glued to the ground below watching was exhilarating. Not once during the entire time I had my dick in my hand, did he take his eyes off of me.

I came with a roar mouthing his name, as I shoot a fuck load of cum into me outstretched hand. As my chest heaved up and down with my heavy panting, I could visibly see Jasper´s Adam´s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed thickly.

With a blush and a crooked grin, he turned away and went back to work. From that day on, every time he was there, so was I. Sometimes he was there before I was, and others, I simply waited, nursing a drink, until he made it around to my side of the house.

It was always the same. He watched. I performed. He and Isabella had grown exponentially closer, but I never asked what they talked about. Isabella and I had quite a few secrets of our own and I knew what it was like to have to hide your true self from the world. So, I would never ask her to break his confidence, trusting that she would tell me if there was something I needed to know.

Jumping back to the present, my eyes took in the very large tent that was currently being pitched in his very low hanging basketball shorts. Although it wasn´t a full frontal, the sight of his arousal told me everything I needed to know. My little yard boy was just as turned on as I was.

"Ungh," I grunted, bracing my hand against the window. My breathing was raged and my strokes were moving faster and faster now. I was definitely yanking with purpose, cumming being my ultimate goal. "Fuckkkk," I moaned, squeezing the head of my engorged cock. I reached down cupping my swollen balls as I thrust my hips in time with my strokes.

As if he could hear how close I was, he cocked an eyebrow at me – challenging - almost daring me to cum for him. And as we had done every other day, for the past two weeks; we shared in my release. "Ahhh..." I hissed as wave after wave of my hot seed oozed between my fingers. My hand slammed back against the glass to prevent my body from falling as my knees buckled under the sheer force of my orgasm.

Unable to move, I leaned my head against the cool glass, staring down at him, fighting to catch my breath. With his bottom lip tucked securely between his teeth, Jasper held my gaze.

Today was a turning point for us, I could feel it. He didn´t run away like he usually did. Slowly my eyes traced the contours of his strong youthful body. And imagine my surprise when I zeroed in on his hand absentmindedly stroking his very prominent erection.

Instantly, I began to harden again, envisioning what it would be like to have his silky hardness rubbing up against my body, to feel the tautness of his muscles as I moved in and out of him. Gripping, milking me of my release.

Not able to help myself, I began spreading my stickiness along my hardening cock, keeping in time with his slow languid strokes. I was reeling at the sight of him. Never had he participated before, surely this must be a good sign.

We continued to stroke out a harmonious rhythm. Now facing me fully, I locked my eyes on his very thick, very long, very hard erection. He looked like a young Greek God standing openly for all eyes to see. His sun-kissed sweat covered skin glistened with a golden bronze hue in the early evening sun.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I tensed at the sound of my name coming from my open bedroom door, but didn´t break stride. "What on earth are you doing, naughty boy?" she questioned in a stern voice. I could feel her body moving towards me. Yes, I could feel it. It was the same feeling I got anytime we were anywhere in close proximity of each other, the unmistakable surge of electricity and the crackle of anticipation that could only be possessed by _her_… _my love… my life…_

_My Isabella__!_

B and I had no secrets, but I wasn`t sure how Jasper would react to seeing her. Here, with us, for our _special_ time. I flinched when I felt her hands on me.

Never had I denied her anything, but I was torn between the man I desired and the woman I loved. Knowing me better than anyone, Isabella sensed my dilemma. And as she´d done for most of my life she soothed me.

Rubbing lazy circles on my back, her warm sweet breath fanned across my face. "It´s okay, Cariño." she whispered huskily, using one of her favorite Spanish terms of endearment. "Look," she gently nudged my chin, coaxing me to return my gaze to Jasper´s. "He´s so beautiful, stroking his pretty cock for you. Edward, you have nothing to worry about, he´s good for you… _for us_!" She continued kneading and massaging my flesh, lowering my shirt until it hung loose in the crook of my elbows, I felt her heated flesh come flush with mine. And fuck me, she wasn´t wearing a shirt! My body ignited in an all consuming flame that was quickly threatening to devour me.

The sight of Jasper´s skin shimmering with a light sheen of sweat and tinged with a pink hue and the feel of B´s rock hard nubs digging in to my back as she pinched and tweaked my tender buds, was driving me closer to the edge. The knot in my stomach was so tight it was almost painful.

Unbelievable! This had to be some type of sick and twisted dream. Surely my eyes were playing tricks on me. Was he was enjoying this?

Was he enjoying _us?_

It was hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that he wasn´t running away. Especially, now since Bella was visibly feasting on the skin of my shoulders and neck.

Sucking, nipping and licking my overtly-sensitive flesh leaving a burning trail of desire in her wake, Bella was not making it easy to not blow my load like a horny teenage boy.

"B…" I whined, sounding needy and full of lust. "I… I… I can´t hold it, too much… I need to cum."

"Not yet, naughty boy," she warned, tangling her fingers in the damp hairs at the nape of my neck and tugging slightly. "Not until I say!"

My chest rose and fell with the exertion of every one of my stunted breaths. "Mommy, please…" I begged in a voice that sounded like that of a scared little boy. "It hurts, Mommy, I need to cum, please…" My cries fell on deaf ears. I knew that she would deny me until she was ready for me to have my release.

Bella twisted my nipple and a sharp breath ripped through my chest that was so intensely painful that it could only be described as pure unadulterated pleasure. I hissed in response. "Mmm… I let my naughty boy off of his leash to have a little fun and now he´s having trouble listening," she whispered menacingly as she bit down on my earlobe. "You know the rules don´t you, boy?"

"Yes, Ma´am," I whimpered.

"Do I need to take your new toy away, until you learn to behave?" she threatened, knowing full well that that would get my attention.

"No Mommy," I cried. "Please, I´ll be a good boy, I promise. Don´t make Jasper go away." The very thought of not seeing him again had my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"That´s my good boy," she cooed smoothing out my hair. "You know how much Mommy loves to make her little boy happy."

Mentally, this was becoming too much. Being chastised by Bella only served to heighten my arousal, couple that with the way Jasper watched the entire display with rapt attention had my entire system on overload.

Did I really have a chance to make this work? Would he understand Isabella´s place in my life? That was the main reason that I was reluctant to get involved with anyone, but Jasper seemed different. Isabella seemed to trust him and if Isabella trusted him, which I could tell that she did, then so would I.

Jasper´s muscles started to contract, signaling he was close. Bella noticed it as well. "Tell him, Edward," she ordered, biting down on my earlobe and causing me to moan in satisfaction. "Tell him, Cariño, tell him to cum. Watch how beautiful he is when he let´s go. And it´s all for us… _because_ of us." Her left hand was now splayed across my chest, keeping me flush with her body. I could feel her right hand moving behind me, stroking, pumping in and out of her pussy as she raced to find her own release. "Tell him!" she urged in a breathy moan. Now…"

Instinct took over and I too started racing toward the finish line. So in tuned with one another, Jasper and I both picked up our pace. My head nodded minutely in his direction, the only signal needed to cause the eruption.

With an animalistic cry falling from my lips and a high-pitched keen coming from Bella behind me, I shot my load in time with his. If I thought watching him, watching me was a sight; the vision of Jasper shooting his spunk all over my lawn was glorious. I had to fight to keep my eyes from closing, wanting to commit what I was seeing to memory.

My muscles clenched tightly, no longer able to fight off the bright lights that were eager to pull me under and I let go. Gave up my will to fight and let the blissful feeling of ecstasy take me under.

My legs buckled under the weight of my release and flashes of white light played behind my heavy lids. I continued to stroke my cock and ride out one of the sweetest most intense releases that I´d ever experienced. Never in my life had I cum this long and hard before.

"_Fuckkkkk…" _I hissed as my knees gave out and I fell to the floor.

_Jasper Whitlock was going to fucking kill me!_

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it folks, a little something new! I hope you all like it. Let me know, should I leave it there or keep it going. Take a minute to leave a comment, good or bad, I want to know what you guys think. I truly value your opinions! Until next time... go ahead and hit the little blue button! Pictease on the blog... <strong>www(.)krazi4twisaga-thegrassisalwaysgreener(.)blogspot(.)com<strong>

**Rec korner tyme: These stories own me right now!**

_**Victoria´s Secret by RobinsFF**_

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85**

_**A Sub Search by TeamAllTwilight**_

_**Unconventional by DazzlinSparkle05**_

_**Isla de Cullen by CaraNo**_

_**Soulmates Feeling Belonging by CaraNo**_

_**Trash and Darlin´s by CaraNo**_

_**Secrets and Lies by BellaScotia**_

_**Six Weeks by vbfb1**_

* * *

><p>That ought to hold you till I get back! Thanks for stopping by...<p>

~Krazi~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, but with out further ado, I give a peek into Jasper´s side of the story.

Special Thanks to the awesome **JDonovan** for hammering this puppy out for me!

**Disclaimer: Make no mistake about it Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, not me. This story contains graphic sex of the slash/poly kind; if you're not into the idea of a little kinky mommy/daddy action, then maybe this might not be for you.**

**Warning: This chapter contains the mention of both consensual and nonconsensual sex with a minor! If you are in anyway effected by such things please do not read! **

* * *

><p>The Grass is Always Greener:<p>

Chapter Two

It´s Not Easy… Being Me…

JPOV

"Master Whitlock," Riley, our trusted butler and family friend´s firm but loving voice sounded from the entrance to my childhood bedroom. He stood before me impeccably dressed in his customary dark suit, crisp white shirt and neatly placed black bowtie.

The man was officially retired and he still couldn't seem to let loose, not that I blamed him. I too was a bit of a stuffed shirt, dressed in full military regalia. "Sir," Riley cleared his throat in an attempt to regain my attention. "Your things have been placed in the car and we can leave for the airport whenever you´re ready." The emotion may have been hidden from his stoic expression, but the obvious crack in his voice gave way to his feelings.

Leaving me would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do.

I was going to miss him too. Riley, had been more of a father to me in the past 5 years than the man who gave me life. Peter Whitlock died the day he lost my mother.

My mind wandered briefly to the many memories that Riley and I shared and I chuckled without humor. The most vivid of all my childhood memories kept playing over and over in my head.

It was of Riley in a designer suit trying to teach me how to ride a skateboard. Let´s just say that after he ruined four or five of his prize winning suits, we opted for a skate park with a licensed instructor.

Yeah, that was pretty funny.

It was a little less painful when I turned 16 and he taught me how to drive. Not so much when he gave me the sex talk though, seeing how my real father couldn´t be bothered to take the time to do it. Riley has been my rock and now I was losing him too.

Swiping at the errant tears that had escaped my eyes, I squared my shoulders, taking care that my uniform was up to par, replaced my hat and closed the door to my childhood room, never looking back.

All too soon the car pulled to a stop in front of the Delta terminal at the Dallas – Fort Worth International Airport, I was flying commercial today since Riley needed my private jet to get back to his native England. Not bad for a seventeen year old kid, huh? Really, it was the least I could do for the old gent, sending him off to an early retirement in style.

Riley´s voice brought me back to the present, "Are you sure you don´t need me to stay awhile and help you get settled in?" he offered in an attempt to prolong the inevitable.

This was Riley, always putting others before himself. The man had given my family most of his adult life and he was still having trouble cutting the umbilical cord. Our separation was going to hurt him far worse than it would me.

Albeit reluctantly, at least I had family I was going to be living with; he on the other hand, only had my family´s London flat which I had gifted him after the reading of the will. We had so many fond memories of vacations and holidays spent there that I thought it would mean a great deal to him if I let him keep it.

Of course I got everything, which was way more than I could ever use in one lifetime, but my father also made provisions for Riley in his will as well. He would remain on payroll, receiving his salary and yearly bonus throughout the duration of his life, making it so that he never had to work again. It was selfishness on my family´s part, but it made me feel good to know that Riley would always be there for me should I have a need for him.

Squaring my shoulders and standing just a bit taller, as if I were a soldier going off to war, I looked the fatherly man I loved so dearly directly in the eyes and replied, "It´s time Riley, time for me to become a man and take care of myself. Ma and pa are gone now and it´s high time that you have a life of your own." My voice broke with the overwhelming sadness that my words brought with them.

Fuck being brave, I was afraid, afraid of letting go of the one true constant left in my life. Somehow it felt like, by letting him go, I was losing the last link I had to my parents… _my life… to everything. _

Was this goodbye?

Would I ever see Riley again?

An overwhelming feeling of fear and sadness washed over me and before I knew it, I was throwing my lanky arms around him and burying my face in the crook of his neck. When my father left that fateful morning two months ago for a shareholders´ meeting in the city, I had no idea that it would be that last time that I saw him alive.

If I´d known then what I know now, I would have made more of an effort to let him know that I forgive him and that I still loved him. The thought of something happening to Riley once he boarded the plane left me with that same sickening feeling.

For a split second, I let myself become that scared little boy again, full of doubt and uncertainty, and so I allowed Riley to comfort me. When I felt his strong arms encase themselves around me, immediately I felt safe.

_I felt… home!_

"There, there, son," he whispered in a hushed tone while gently patting on my back. "You´ll be fine. Your cousin Rosalie and Emmett are quite ecstatic about having you live with them, everything will be fine. You´ll see."

My body tensed as visions of a plane crashing flashed through my mind. Out of crippling fear, my hands fisted the material of his suit and I clung to him tighter. Out of nowhere Riley spoke my thoughts. "I know what you´re thinking and you´re wrong. Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise." I pulled back looking puzzled at his words. "This is most definitely not goodbye," he smiled as realization dawned across my face. He always could read me like a book.

"Remember, I´m only a phone call away. Be happy son, and don´t worry… your secret is safe with me, but I have a strong feeling that you´ll find all the happiness you need and deserve in Chicago. Just be open to it and don´t continue to shut people out." He pressed his lips against the top of my head briefly before disentangling himself from my clutches.

I looked up at him as my tears now came unabashedly and could see that he too had tears silently streaming down his face. Words were impossible as I fought to get the large lump out of my throat, and get past the sudden tidal wave of emotion.

This was it and there was nothing more to be said, so with a squeeze to my shoulder and a promise to call as soon as he landed, along with another to see me at Christmas, I was escorted into the terminal by the skycap, away from the only life I´d ever known.

__TGiAG__

Two and half hours later the flight attendant announced that we should prepare for landing, so I stored all of my electronics and nervously waited to step into my future, or at the least my here-and-now.

_Prepare for landing!_

_Rosalie and Emmett!_

_Prepare for Cousin Emmett, I don´t think that´s even possible!_ I thought with a wry grin. I collected all of my shit and prepared to disembark the plane. I hadn´t seen either one of them for years until they showed up for my father´s funeral a couple of months ago and even then because of Em´s obligations at work, they only came for the day. So imagine my surprise when my father´s attorney, Bart Michaels announced that they would be my new legal guardians and overseers of my trust fund.

_This should be interesting! _

I made my way through the crowded airport after double checking the monitor for where I was to retrieve my luggage. The airport was teeming with bustling travelers scurrying to make their departing flights, but luckily, I was able to maneuver my way through the airport without any trouble. People tended to give a man in uniform a wide berth and a certain amount of respect.

I had just pulled the last piece of my luggage from the carousel when Emmett´s booming voice sounded over my shoulder. "Damn, lil J," he chuckled giving me the once over and a mock salute. "You look like you do more before 9 am than I´ll do for the rest of my life." I looked at him in confusion, not getting the gist of what he was saying. Obviously, this was meant to be some type of a joke, because his exuberant laughter could not only be heard throughout the entire airport, but the entire state of Chicago as well.

_Smack!_

"That´s the army, you jackass, he´s wearing a damn Marine´s uniform," my feisty cousin Rosalie snapped. God I love her!

"Owwaaa," bellowed Em rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell, Rosie that shit hurt!"

Now it was my turn to laugh, and laugh I did. The look on his face was priceless. It was crystal clear who wore the pants in this relationship and it certainly wasn't the big oaf standing in front of me. "Don´t you listen to a word he says, Jasper," Rosalie said all the while pulling me into her warm embrace. "You look so handsome, I´m sure we´ll be fighting the young ladies off in no time." Automatically, my body stiffened, and inwardly, I cringed at her words. One thing I didn´t need right now was my cousin trying to play matchmaker with my love life.

The intimacy of her embrace didn´t help the situation much either, because I wasn´t used this type of affection. Since my mother passed away, no one ever touched me like that, well, aside from Riley, and even those times were few and far between. It was too much too soon.

Misinterpreting my reaction, Rose tried to reassure me. "It´s okay, Jazzy," she ruffled my too long locks much like she did when I was younger; "you look fine. Emmett´s just being a jerk, don´t pay him any attention. Looks like you´ve got everything, so let´s get you home. I can´t wait for you to see your new room!" She reached out in an attempt to lace her fingers with mine, but I simply grabbed a hold of the release bar on the cart and pushed it towards the door. What was I, two? I didn´t want to hurt Rosalie´s feelings, but I wasn´t in the market for being babied. Chicago was just my means to an end.

I saw the brief look of rejection flash across her face, but it wasn´t enough for me to change my mind. I hated to hurt her, but touching was off limits. Touching always led to other things. I shook my head forcing back the images that threatened to bombard me; this was neither the time nor the place for that to happen.

Walking out into the blinding Chicago sun, I decided to bide my time and prepare, because as soon as the the clock struck midnight on my 18th birthday, I was out of here.

__TGiAG__

It had been two weeks since I´d come to Chicago and I was even more depressed now than when I first arrived. Thankfully, Rose and Em´s house was huge and I didn´t have to see them if I didn´t want to. I was probably being an emo-jerk, but I only found it necessary to leave my room for dinner and to swim. They had a fucking awesome Olympic-sized swimming pool that I put to good use on a daily basis. Swimming was the one thing that I felt kept me close to my mother.

Riley and I talked everyday and I couldn´t wait until I turned 18, so I could move to London. I´d made my decision after the first night I spent here. There I would be able to start a new life where nobody knew me and I could try to find happiness. Night after night, Riley talked me off the vicarious ledge I was teetering on and gave me hope for another day.

Rose and Em had stopped a while ago trying to get through to me and pretty much left me to my own devices, so I was surprised when Emmett knocked on my bedroom door one evening asking if we could speak.

Apparently, one of his rich friends was in need of a yard boy for the summer and Emmett thought it a good idea to volunteer me. It came as no surprise since they had tried a few times before to get me interested in some type of summer activity - be it interning with Em at the office or taking a few classes at Northwestern - they just couldn´t see me spending my entire summer swimming and playing video games.

Funny, cause that was exactly what I had planned on doing, and nothing either one of them said was going to make me change my mind. I just wanted to serve my time and get the hell out of here. I didn´t need to make any friends along the way to do it.

According to Emmett, his best friend, Edward Cullen´s usual gardener had to leave for Mexico on a family emergency and since it was on such short notice, this Edward guy couldn´t find a replacement.

Seems that old moneybags had a thing about privacy and wouldn´t just let anyone onto his property. Emmett explained that I would only be responsible for the property within the gates and a larger firm would handle the outside.

_What the hell was wrong with this guy?_ I thought to myself, tuning Emmett out as he rambled on and on about how great this _tool_ was. _Who the hell cares who cuts their fucking grass? It´s not like they´d be counting his money or anything! _If anything, my interest was piqued; the guy probably had a hump on his back and walked with a limp.

_Three cheers for Quasimodo… hip, hip… hooray!_

_Hip, hip…_

In the end, my curiosity won out and I decided to meet with this mysterious stranger for an interview and see what all the fuss was about. It also didn´t hurt that he would be throwing some serious cash my way; until I turned 25, I was on a tight leash financially_. _I would need all the help I could get to make my escape in a couple of months.

_Leave it to Peter to fuck that up too!_

The next morning I got up bright and early dressed in a pair of black Armani slacks, a white button-down and a black skinny tie and caught a ride with Emmett into the city. It turns out that Em was the VP at this ass wipe´s company, the guy had a really great head on his shoulders when he wasn´t goofing off.

This should be interesting.

I craned my neck in an effort to look up at the building before we headed into the underground parking. "Wow," I said in awe of the magnificent edifice I was staring at.

Emmett chuckled beside me. "Pretty damn amazing, huh, Edward´s mom is and architect and interior designer, she´s the one who did the building," he informed me proudly. "You think this is something, wait until you see Ed and Sweet B´s place. They´ve got that the hottest fucking crib in the state of Chicago. You think the pool at my place is something. Edward´s shit is legit inside and out." Even in an Armani suit with grown-up responsibilities, Emmett was still nothing but a fucking big ass kid!

I perked up at his words, because the only thing that I was still doing from my former life was swimming, so the prospect of a better pool had me itching to make a good impression. Usually besides dinner that was the only time I ever left my room, so I was looking forward to seeing Mr. Cullen´s mega pool and maybe going for a swim.

_Him… not so much, but I digress._

The ride up to the 51st floor went smoothly in the shiny glass and chrome elevator. I was no stranger to office buildings, but nothing my father ever had resembled this. This place was sleek and modern with a hint of class; whoever designed it did one hell of a job. Emmett and I parted ways outside of Mr. Cullen´s office and I promised to come and find him when I was done.

__TGiAG__

Sitting outside, in front of the heavy wooden doors, in the reception area I began to get nervous. I had never been to a job interview before and I was scared shitless. Granted, at the base we were responsible for the upkeep of the grounds, so that part didn´t scare me, nor was I a stranger to hard work. No, it was more about the interview process itself, having to sit there and have someone scrutinize and knit-pick your every movement and response had me on edge.

Running my hand through my thick curls and smoothing out my black slacks for the millionth time, I pulled in a raged breath. I was freaking out and seriously thinking about leaving. "I´m sorry Mr. Whitlock," the elderly receptionist who had introduced herself earlier as Mrs. Hunter called, making me jump at the sound of my name. "Mr. Cullen is on an international conference call and it will be a few more minutes before he can see you. Perhaps I could get you something to drink while you wait? We have juice, milk, water, coffee, tea, soda… What can I get you?"

Opening my mouth to respond, I was cut off by a beautiful brunette who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Jasper?" she asked hesitantly as if she was unsure if she had the right person or not. "Jasper Whitlock, Rose and Em´s little cousin," I could see a spark of recognition in her beautiful eyes as she got closer; often it had been said that Rosalie and I could pass for siblings.

_Yeah, I still didn´t see it!_

Blushing self-consciously at the attention, I stood to greet the beauty properly. "Yes, ma´am," I responded offering my hand and tipping my head like a good Southern gentleman. "I´m Jasper Whitlock, pleased to meet you, Miss…" I had no idea who this beauty was, but my hand felt right in hers. A warm surge shot up my arm and flowed throughout my entire body; while an unexplainable feeling of peace that I hadn´t felt in a longtime settled over me.

"Swan," she replied. "Isabella Swan, Rose and Em´s best friend," she explained pulling me into a welcoming hug. To my surprise, I didn't feel my usual aversion to touching and instantly melted into her warm embrace. Inhaling deeply, the scent of ripe strawberries permeated from her skin and hair assaulting my senses. My dick twitched with excitement, feeling her soft pliable body meld into mine. Heat rose up my face and neck in embarrassment at my raging teenage hormones.

_Awkward!_

Isabella´s incredibly sensual and husky speaking voice close to my ear brought me out of my stupor. I could listen to her read the entire phone book, if it meant I could hear her voice. "I´m sorry to hear about your father, I had the pleasure of meeting him a few times when he was here on business." As with any mention to my father, I stiffened, and my only response was a slight nod of my head and a tighter grip on the welcoming angel in my arms.

_Bye-bye erection!_

Without another word passing between us, Isabella just held me in her arms, unconsciously giving me what she knew I needed. It had been so long since the touch of another human being brought me any type comfort, but I couldn't find it in myself to pass up this opportunity, to be held… _to be loved_. Even though what this woman was doing to me felt so foreign, it felt utterly right at the same time. What was baffling to me was, I didn´t know if I wanted her to comfort me emotionally or sexually.

_What the fuck! _

_Where did that come from?_

However, I did know that I never wanted to leave; I wanted to spend the rest of my life wrapped in the arms of this sweet smelling woman, who with a single embrace made me feel like I could one day be whole again. I couldn´t explain it, she just had a way about her that made me _want_ to get to know her better.

"It´s nice to finally meet you, sweetie, my fiancé, Edward mentioned that you were coming in today for an interview." she said breaking me from my insane thoughts. She pulled back releasing me from her embrace, immediately, I felt cold from the loss of her touch. _Fiancé!_ Figures the good ones are always taken.

Then it hit me, I was here to see her fiancé. No fucking way! _She_ was engaged to Quasimodo! But, but she was beautiful and sexy in a sophisticated way. Un-fucking-believable! Now I _really_ needed to impress this guy, especially, if I wanted to spend more time with Isabella; even if all we could have was a friendship. I had to make a good impression on old moneybags if I had any chance of making that dream a reality.

_Okay Whitlock, time to crank up the old Southern charm and work your magic; you can do this._ I gave myself an internal pep-talk. If I was going to convince the Hunchback of Notre Dame to hire me for the summer, I had to make one hell of a good impression.

Getting this job would advertently place me in a position to cross paths with the lovely Isabella Swan all summer long. Suddenly, I was a man on a mission. Fuck wallowing in self-pity all summer; I had a new reason to get out of bed every morning! I had no idea how many other people were vying for the position, but I knew exactly who was going to get it.

Me!

It took a minute, but the light clicked and Emmett´s words from earlier flashed through my head. _"You think this is something, wait until you see Ed and Sweet B´s place."_ My lip curled into a smirk as I momentarily got lost in my own thoughts. _This _pretty gal was the famous _Sweet B_? What are the fucking odds?

I quickly snapped back to the present, but not before Isabella noticed the humor on my face. "Care to share the joke, Mr.?" she asked lightheartedly giving my shoulder a playful nudge.

Again my face flushed crimson and I felt the flames of my blush licking at my skin. "Um… well," I stuttered sheepishly. "I was just wondrin´ if I was speakin´ to the famous Sweet B?" My wide grin turned to a frown as I watched an array of emotions flash across Isabella´s beautiful face.

_Surprise… shock… understanding… annoyance, lastly… anger!_

_Fucking Emmett!_

Immediately, I backpedaled, hoping my forwardness hadn´t gotten me into trouble. "I´m sorry, Ms. Swan," I rushed out in defeat trying to make amends. "I didn´t mean any disrespect. I was just repeatin´ …" I let my statement trail away, because I had no excuse for what I´d done.

From the many scolding´s I´d received as a child, I should have been smart enough not to repeat anything that came from the mouth of Emmett-_jackass_-McCarty. The big oaf was nothing but a man-child that loved to get any and everyone into trouble, including himself.

Fuck my life!

Isabella shocked the hell out of me by letting out a deep throaty laugh that brought a few tears to her eyes. "Emmett," we both said at the same time. Words could not describe how relieved I felt that I hadn´t offended her. She _had _introduced herself as Rose and Em´s best friend, so surely there was no need for any further explanation.

To know Em was to love him!

"No need for apologies," she spoke between chuckles wiping the tears from her chocolate eyes. "And if you call me Ms. Swan again…" she warned peering over her black-rimmed glasses. I held up my hands up in surrender, she did _not_ need to finish that statement; I got the message loud and clear. "You´re a quick learner Jasper Whitlock, I like that. Now, my _friends_ call me Bella with the exception of my Emmy bear, but I digress." She smiled warmly and automatically I returned the gesture.

_Emmy Bear!_

_I would definitely be filing that away for later use!_

"Yes, ma´am, Ms. Bella," I responded politely shaking her hand again in an attempt at reintroduction.

Pinching my cheeks she playfully said, "You are such the Southern charmer, Jasper Whitlock. I could get used to having you around." Following her compliment, she linked our arms together and moved us toward Mrs. Hunter´s desk. "I can´t wait for Edward to meet you. I just know that he´ll love you too." I visibly tensed at her word.

Reality set in and the real reason I was standing here in the executive office suite of Cullen Enterprises set in. I swallowed thickly trying but failing to clear away the newly formed lump in my throat.

Ever the observant one, Bella picked up on my reaction immediately. "Hey," she tugged lightly on my arm to get me to stop. "This," she waved between me and the thick mahogany doors, "is nothing but a formality. Trust me, Edward´s bark is far worse than his bite." Scanning the room to make sure we were free of any prying ears, Bella leaned in and stage whispered, "He may look like an angry lion, but I promise you he´s nothing but a harmless old tomcat." Her infectious laughter rang out in the otherwise quiet room once again and I couldn´t help but join in.

We were so caught up in her little joke that neither one of us noticed Mr. Cullen standing behind us. The sound of a throat clearing and the visibly paled receptionist told me all I needed to know; I had been caught hamming it up with the boss´s fiancé.

"Isabella, love," the velvety sounding voice spoke from behind us, "I wasn´t expecting you for another hour or so, I still have to interview Emmett´s cousin." His tone was very businesslike and I was afraid that I had already made a bad impression.

_Surely this will not end well! _

"Oh, Edward, sweetheart, you startled me." Bella said breathlessly as she spun around to face the man behind me. Letting go of my arm and clutching her chest, Bella explained. "I came up early. I wanted to meet the famous Jazz that I´d heard so much about. Rose and Emmett were always going on and on about their baby cousin that I had to meet the boy for myself and find out what all the fuss was about." I´d yet to turn around, so nobody but Mrs. Hunter saw the smile that danced on my lips when Bella said she wanted to meet me, but when she gave me a wink and a subtle head nod I groaned inwardly; it was time to face my impending doom.

Taking a deep breath, I straightened my body to its full 6´2" and turned around to meet my future employer. To say I was shocked at what I saw would be an understatement. Edward Cullen for lack of a better word was … _beautiful!_

Attending an all-boy's military school, you tend to find different ways to pass the time. Granted a heady dose of peer pressure and bullying tends to color the experience, but it´s an experience nonetheless. And like in my case, it wasn´t always a good one, though it did help me come to terms with many of my urges.

I was attracted to both men and women and the way my pulse had started to quicken and the telltale rush of blood flowing to my stiffening South Pole were all signs that I was _definitely_ attracted to my new boss.

Yes, you heard me correctly, _my boss_, there was no way in hell I was walking out of here today without it being confirmed that I had indeed been given the job of lawn boy at the Cullen/Swan estate.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was no more than a few seconds Bella´s voice lulled me out of my trance. "Edward, I´d like to meet Mr. Jasper Whitlock," she urged me forward, "Jasper, this is Edward Cullen."

I extended my hand to the beautiful Greek God standing in front of me for a customary greeting between a potential employee and employer, but what I got in return was far more stimulating. When or hands touched an unexplainable bolt of electricity shot through my entire body causing me to jerk my hand away in shock.

_What the fuck was that?_

Hypnotizing green eyes pierced my blue ones and time stood still as I stared into the most amazing pair of eyes I´d ever seen. A thousand different feelings coursed through my frozen body, arousal being the most predominant, did he feel it too? Was this some cosmic sign that we were both attracted to each other? Before I could open my mouth to speak, Mr. Cullen looked away, but not before I saw the brief look of what only could be described as longing flash across his beautiful face.

Sadly, it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared and it was back to business from there on out. He then ordered me to stop wasting his time and to follow him into his office. Chagrined and feeling like an errant child, my shoulders slumped and I did as I was bid.

_What the fuck just happened?_

_And why did it make my semi-hard cock twitch?_

__TGiAG__

"_Please, no…" I cried shaking my head back and forth. "I´m scared… I don´t want to… please…"_

"_Stop being a fucking baby, Whitlock," he barked. "Just let me make you feel good. I´ve seen you watching, I know what it does to you… how hard it makes that little cock of yours! Stop being a fucking cocktease and keep still!" Terrified that he would hurt far worse than necessary, I obeyed. _

_The moment his lips made contact with my throbbing erection, a feeling like I had never known shot through me, and as much as I wanted to hate what was happening to me I couldn´t. _

_No! _

_I loved it! _

_I loved the fire than ran through my veins as the heat from his wet mouth engulfed my aching cock. I grunted and groaned as he worked me in and out of his mouth. Sucking… slurping… and skimming his teeth against my sensitive flesh. Closing my eyes, I gave my body permission to enjoy the carnal pleasures that my roommate was giving me._

_He moaned around me and my eyes shot open, only to find my worst nightmare naked and moaning around my cock, instead of Felix. Panic ensued and I struggled to get away from him, but found that I couldn´t move. My hands and feet were bound to the bed and no matter how hard thrashed I couldn´t break free._

_Officer Newton leaned back on his haunches and stroked his enormous and intimidating cock. "I´m gonna love breaking you in, Whitlock," he sneered menacingly at me. "You´ve been flaunting that tight little rich ass of yours around here like you own the god damn place and now I´m gonna fuck that cocky ass attitude right out of you!" Without any farther preamble, Officer Newton slammed into me, ripping me apart in the process._

"Ahhh…" I screamed and shot up in bed like a rocket. Sweat and tears poured from my body like a faucet and my chest rose and fell rapidly with each ragged breath I took. Nervously, my eyes took in my surroundings; I was in my room in Chicago. I was safe and Newton would never be able to hurt me again.

Fuck! It was starting again and not only that, but they were getting worse.

The dreams had been a reoccurring thorn in my side for the last couple of months and always pretty much played out the same way. Me getting my first ever blowjob from my much older roommate, Felix and then they would morph into that sick bastard Newton trying to rape me.

Shaking my head to dispel the haunting memories, I jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of trunks. It was only a little after four in the morning, but there was no way that I could get back to sleep, not after that. I still had a while before I had to go to work, so I decided to go for a swim to try and clear my mind.

Thankfully, Rose and Em had a heated indoor pool in the basement and I could swim whenever the mood hit; which was often, because that´s how I worked through all my problems. Padding quietly through the hallway, I made my way downstairs and was immediately comforted when the smell of fresh chlorine assaulted my senses. The water was like a soothing balm that always seemed to comfort me.

Swimming had always been my way to escape since losing my mother. Charlotte used to joke that I took to the water like a fish, because I had been swimming since I was eight months old and was competing in meets by the time I was five.

It was something about the way the water enveloped me as my muscles pulled and stretched with each stroke that allowed me to become lost in my own wet fantasy land. Swimming always left me with a sense of calm, even if it is short-lived. When I was in the water, nothing and no one could touch me. Thank God that sick bastard hadn´t taken that away from me as well.

__TGiAG__

The orange glow of the rising sun was coming through my bedroom window when I headed upstairs to shower and dress for the day. My entire body ached from the rigorous workout my muscles had just endured, so I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it and let the powerful jets and rainforest shower head go to work on my achy flesh.

_God that shit felt good! _I thought as I stood directly beneath the spray.

Relaxed now, I let my mind wonder to the reclusive Mr. Edward Cullen and his beautiful fiancée, Isabella, immediately my body reacted. My cock began to stir to life and stiffen with thoughts of my gorgeous boss and his future wife. Reaching for the body wash, I lathered up my hardened member and began to stroke out a slow rhythm.

Mr. Cullen hadn´t said a single word to me since our interview two weeks ago and I had no idea why, but if what I´d been witness too for the past week was any indication of how he felt about me, then words weren´t necessary. Hell the whole concept of speaking could be overrated for all I know and care.

The interview process went well for the most part. Aside from the raging hard-on I was sporting the entire time and the fantasies of me sucking Mr. Cullen´s cock, I´d say it went pretty darn well.

A few times I caught him eyeing me with a peculiar look that I couldn´t explain. Call me crazy, but the look he was giving me, made me feel like something to eat.

Not that I´m opposed, quite the opposite actually, I love a man with a hearty appetite. And after signing a shitload of paperwork and basically promising to give him my firstborn son; I was given the job.

Part of the first week I spent shadowing his guy and learning the ropes. Turns out Mr. C was a bit anal when it came to the upkeep of is precious lawn. It was a bit fucked up, but I loved the challenge. So by the middle of the week Javier took to shadowing me and by Friday, he said I was ready to work on my own.

I may not have spoken directly to Mr. Cullen, but he was always there in the shadows… watching me. In the beginning, it was a bit unnerving. Everyday like clockwork the hairs on the back of neck would stand on end and swear I could feel his eyes on me. I began to crave the feeling like a drug.

It was nothing like I felt that night in the pool house when that fucking douche bag Newton tried to attack me. No, this time it aroused me. I knew it was Mr. Cullen because it always happened around the same time every day. Soon, I found myself standing below his window every evening around 5 o´clock waiting, watching for the inevitable.

In the beginning, I could only feel him. He did a remarkable job at hiding himself. It was almost as if this was some type of cat and mouse game we were playing where I felt like the prey. It was dangerous to assume that this was anything more than him just keeping an eye on his employee, but I couldn´t help but get aroused each time I felt his eyes on me.

Thank God, the equipment shed was off in a secluded area in the back of the pool house; it would have been quite embarrassing to get caught jerking off on the job, but I couldn´t help it. The fucking man was driving me nuts!

I would be so painfully hard by the time my shift ended that there was no way that I could drive home without having an accident. By the middle of the second week Riley picked up on my frustration and forced me to confide in him.

To make matters worse, I had become even more confused by Mr. Cullen´s odd behavior; because when I received my first weeks pay it was way more than we agreed upon. And if that wasn´t enough, the very next day Bella handed me an envelope containing a shitload of gift cards to all my favorite spots, they were all addressed to me from E. Cullen. _What the hell!_

What the fuck did all this mean?

Was he trying to be my Sugar Daddy?

Did he want me to be some dirty little secret that he hid from Bella? No that couldn´t be, she was the one who gave me the envelope, but did she know what was inside? Fuck, this shit was confusing!

The more I thought about it the more fucking outraged I became! As much as I wished Mr. Cullen was attracted to me, I could never hurt Bella. She and I had become extremely close in the short time that I´d been working for them; my loyalty without a doubt lies with her primarily.

Unlike Sir Dickhead, Bella made it a point to speak to me every day; even if she didn´t make it home before I left she would still take the time to call and question how my day went. She even confessed to loving the water just as much as I did and when she wasn't working late, we would go for a swim and have dinner together me before I called it a night, but even on those rare days, Mr. Cullen was nowhere in sight.

My attraction to Bella was growing steadily, and It didn´t help any seeing her sashay around the pool house in barely there bikinis, completely oblivious to how beautiful she was. Being in the water with her half-dressed always gave me a hard-on and I was beginning to feel like a fucking pervert every time we were together.

The boundaries of my relationship with Bella were quickly becoming blurred. I wasn´t sure what it was that I wanted from her anymore. On the one hand she felt like a second mom, nurturing and caring, but then there was a part of me, a very large part of me that wanted to fuck her brains out until she came hard screaming my name. See where I might have a problem!

_What sick fucker wants to fuck his mother?_

The guilt was eating me up inside and Riley became my sounding board. Poor fellow had to take to sleeping American time because I was always calling to whine in his ear like a fucking pussy. Not once did he call me sick or think any less of me because of what I was going through. He just advised me to stay calm and let the situation work itself out.

"_Technically, Mr. Cullen hadn´t crossed any lines and until he does, you don´t have anything to worry about." Riley advised during one of our many phone calls._

"_But Riley," I sighed feeling completely out of my element. "How is it that I can have feelings for both of them? Doesn´t that make me some kind of sick freak or something… I mean who the fuck does that?" I roughly tugged at my too long hair and paced from one end of my bedroom to the other._

"_Language son," Riley scolded in a fatherly manner. "Jasper, in my opinion, I think you´re overreacting and I´m almost willing to bet that there is more to this than your relatively innocent mind is seeing." I hated when he went all Mr. Miyagi on me and spoke cryptically, just give me the fucking answer and screw all the `wax on wax off bullshit´._

"_What do you mean there´s more to this?" I asked becoming annoyed with the way the conversation was going._

"_I meant that there could possibly be more to Mr. Cullen and Bella´s relationship that you´re seeing." My brow furrowed slightly as I tried to wrap my mind around his words. "You and Bella are close, why don´t you try talking to her? You don´t have to use any real names, just bring it up as a hypothetical situation and ask her advice as a friend._

The more I tossed the idea around in my head, the more it kind of made sense to me. I mean, Bella did seem awfully comfortable around me - too comfortable sometimes. I never told anyone, but a couple of times I´d seen her naked when we were changing in the pool house.

At first I felt bad, because I´d walked in on her, but when it continued to happen and each time she just laughed it off without making a move to cover herself; I did the only thing I could… _I looked_. To her credit, Bella never made things weird; she never treated me any differently than she always had; not even when she caught me watching Mr. Cullen masturbate in his bedroom window the other day.

Visions of his hand gliding back and forth along the shiny skin of his shaft had me now pumping my cock with newfound vigor. "Ungh," I grunted relishing in the feel of my solid length gripped tightly in the palm of my hand.

He was dressed in a grey suit, white shirt with the top few buttons undone and a yellow and baby blue striped tie that hung loose around his neck, but what stood out the most was his thick pulsating cock that begged to have my mouth wrapped around it hanging out of the front of his pants. These new feelings were becoming overwhelming, never had I desired to give myself over to someone, to some bodies, so completely before.

I had only been with one person in my entire life and I was afraid that both Bella and Mr. Cullen would think me young and inexperienced. I knew that I had a lot to learn sexually, but I wasn´t sure if that would be enough, especially, for someone older and so much more experienced. I mean God; they were engaged, both smart, successful and absolutely gorgeous. How on earth could I compete with that?

In school, I was lucky enough to have Felix as my roommate the entire time I was there. He was three years older than me and always made it a point to look out for me. It wasn't a big school and sometimes the pickin´s were slim, so that meant either having someone watch your back or becoming somebody´s bitch. I was grateful for the latter.

Felix was a pretty big guy, so nobody fucked with him and by being his roommate that gave him first dibs on me. Initially, I didn´t know just how much that fact would later mean to me. Actually, it was something I took for granted, until one night, I walked in on a couple of older cadets `breaking in´ one of the younger ones. Not a pleasant sight. However, it did stir something in me and I found myself paying more attention to my surroundings.

Not all of it was bad, some people actually had relationships, secretly of course, but relationships nonetheless, and the late night moaning and groaning began arousing me. I was 14 and Felix was 17, when he gave me my first blowjob. The rest, as they say, was history.

A few more pumps of my swollen dick had me crying out Bella and Mr. Cullen´s names while I watched the evidence of my earth shattering release swirl down the drain, my head fell against the cool granite shower wall and my chest heaved with exertion. My mind was overwrought with guilt as I tried to slow down my accelerated breathing.

Bella was one of Rose and Emmett´s closest friends. Hell, she had even been an amazing friend to me. As a matter of fact, besides Riley, she was my only fucking friend! And here I had been intruding on Mr. Cullen´s private moments and invading Bella´s privacy, all so I could have new material for my spank bank. I was definitely a sick fucker! What was even more confusing was that Bella caught me watching, but acted as if nothing happened. What the fuck was that about?

Fuck my life!

_Suck it the fuck up Whitlock, and get your ass in gear! _I scolded myself. Unfortunately, I didn´t have any more time to wallow in my misery, so I threw on some basketball shorts and a matching wife-beater and headed downstairs.

"Jazz, aren´t you going to have breakfast before you leave?" Rosalie called from inside the pantry.

"No thanks, Cuz," I responded on my way through the kitchen and to the garage. "My best girl, Mrs. Cope, would be jealous if I didn´t eat with her. It´s kind of become our thing." I bid Rose a good day after half listening to her say something about needing to talk to me, jumped in my Escalade and drove the few miles up the hill and into the secluded patch if woods that surrounded Bella and Mr. Cullen´s place excited to see what the day would bring.

_ _TGiAG__

_Oh. My. God!_ I thought to myself, as I paced back and forth across the pool house. Today was the day; I was finally going to talk to Bella… _about everything_. Was I really going to fucking do this? Was I going to stand here and spill my guts about wanting some kind of sick threesome with Bella _and_ Mr. Cullen?

_Fuck! Why wasn´t Riley here when I needed him!_

I was literally losing my fucking mind!

Every day this week, Mr. Cullen had been in his window. Taunting me! Teasing me! Fucking owning me with that deliciously thick cock of his! And like the sick fucker that I was, I always came back hungry and greedy for more.

And if that wasn´t enough to give me a fucking heart attack, Bella invited me to go skinny dipping in the goddamn pool the other night right after she palmed my junk! I feel like I´m living in the motherfucking Twilight Zone! Needless to say I was now doing my best to avoid Bella like the plague!

My guilt at finding pleasure in watching Mr. Cullen and wanting to fuck Bella´s brains out simultaneously had me making up excuses not be around her; it had been three days since she´d felt me up, butt-assed naked in the tool shed and I was beginning to suffer from withdrawals.

We still spoke briefly on the phone every evening, but I found myself running away each time after sharing what could only be described as a very intimate moment with Mr. Cullen. Two days ago things had begun to shift. For the first time he held my unrelenting gaze while his body rocked with his release, letting me know that _that_ little performance was definitely all for me.

I was beginning to run out of excuses as to why I couldn´t hang out with Bella anymore and that's why I grew a pair of balls and agreed to meet her for lunch today in the pool house. She sounded so sad last night on the phone; it fucking ripped my heart out to know that she was missing me just as much as I was missing her. I owed it to her to be honest; it would kill me to lose her too.

Briefly my mind flashed back to Mr. Cullen. Initially, I thought that my seeing him was just a fluke, but by the third day, I knew that it was no fucking accident. Mr. Cullen _wanted_ me to see him, but why? Why was he doing this?

Why was he teasing me this way?

Surely, with a fiancé like Bella, he could never want anything sexual with the likes of me. I was nothing special. Nothing but a broken misguided boy trapped in a man´s body. But that didn´t stop me from fantasizing about all the things that Mr. Cullen could do to me while Bella watched. Foolishly, I would even give them both my most prized possession… _my virginity!_ Thank God I was smart enough not to let Felix rob me of that and I was able to get away from Newton with my ass still intact.

The distinct sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor broke me from my thoughts and signaled that my time had run out. Suddenly, I was feeling like a caged wild animal with no escape. Backing myself into a corner, my great idea of talking it out, didn´t seem so great anymore. My breath hitched and I froze when I caught sight of Bella in the doorway of the now too small kitchen.

She was, for lack of a better word, exquisite! Her curvaceous body was sheathed in a tight as fuck grey pencil skirt, a navy blue button-down sleeveless blouse that had a ruffle trim around the neck and arms, a wide shiny black belt to accentuate her slender waist and a pair black patent leather fuck-me pumps the made her legs go on for days. My mind may have been one big clusterfuck, but dick knew exactly where it wanted to be; buried to the hilt inside this beautiful woman.

"Jasper," she purred seductively unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt allowing me a peek at the cups of her lacy black bra. "I´ve missed you so much, sweet boy."

_Say what?_

"H… hu… huh, wha… what?" I squeaked like a pubescent teenage girl. "I… I mean, Ma´am?" I didn´t mean for it to sound like a question, but my mind was spinning with so many different scenarios and all of them had me naked and kneeling at Bella´s feet.

Go fucking figure!

The most sensual and erotic laugh fell from her luscious lips before she said, "You´re just too adorable for words. Come here sweet boy, and give mommy a hug and kiss." She held out her open arms to me as if she´d just asked me what the weather was.

_Mommy!_

Now I was certain that I was living in the Twilight Zone! Too bad that _that_ realization didn´t stop my feet from moving one in front of the other in her direction; the sweet smelling scent of strawberries and vanilla wrapped around me like a soft fragrant cloud. I sighed contentedly as my body melted into her embrace.

"Mmm…" she hummed burying her face into the crook of my neck. The heels she was wearing brought her eye-level with me and with a slow turn of her head she brushed her lips softly against mine.

Bolts of electricity and sparks flew at the feel of her soft supple lips pressing against mine. Hesitant, reluctant, testing almost in our movements; instinct took over and I slowly began to kiss her back. Surprisingly, that was exactly what she wanted. My brain screamed how wrong this was, but my body had never felt so completely connected to another human being in my life.

Our mouths moved at a slow sensual pace until Bella nipped at my bottom lip, causing me to open to her. Seasoned with years of experience, Bella´s tongue descended on my unsuspecting mouth and devoured me. Full of passion and burning fire, the kiss began to quickly take on a life of its own.

Slender fingers wound themselves into the thick curls at the nape of my neck, making me groan deeply in my chest. The stab of her rock hard nipples pressed tightly up against me had my body reacting wildly. I knew that she could feel exactly what she was doing to me as my need pressed against her stomach.

Following her lead, I timidly brought my hands up and ran them through her hair; it felt like spun silk as the strands glided smoothly between my fingertips. I felt like I was living out one of my greatest fantasies. If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake. Fear had me greedily deepening the kiss; if this was all I got, I wanted to make it worthwhile.

Sadly, even in fantasies you needed to breath and all too soon Bella was pulling away. Her husky voice sounded breathless when she whispered in my ear. "You have no idea how long I´ve wanted to do that." Her hand glided between our closely connected bodies and skimmed across my rock hard length. I hissed at the contact. "Looks like you feel the same way. Is this for me Jasper? Do I make you hard like this?" she asked huskily as she squeezed the head of my cock.

"Yesss…" I let out on a long hiss. "God you make me feel… ungh…" my knees buckled slightly and I whimpered at the feeling of finally having her hot little hands on me in such an intimate way. "Bella," I moaned softly as common sense began to overshadow my raging hormones. "Wh… wha… what about Mr. Cullen?" I asked nervously, suddenly fearing for my young life.

"Shh… sweet boy," she whispered into my lips. "_Edward_," she emphasized the use of his first name, "isn´t here right now, _I am_. And besides, what if I told you that _Mr. Cullen_ was just as taken with you as I was?"

My eyes bulged and my breath hitched. Had I heard her correctly? Did she just say that Mr. Cullen was _taken_ with me? What exactly does that mean? As if she could read my thoughts Bella answered my unspoken questions. "Tell me you didn´t think those little peepshows he´s been putting on for were for nothing?" she chuckled darkly against the outer shell of my ear causing a shudder to rip through my body. "Jasper, surely you´re not that naïve, are you? All the times that you´ve seen me naked in the pool house, the extra pay and the many gift cards were all just a test; we had to be sure."

"A test, I don´t understand, Bella." I asked in confusion, pulling back so I could look Bella in the eyes. "W… why were you testing me? And what did you need to be sure about?" This was all becoming so confusing. My mind was running on overload with everything that she was telling me. "So this," I waved my hand between the two of us, suddenly feeling defensive, "was this a test? Is this some kind of sick mind game you´re playing with me?" I backed away, needing to put some distance between us.

My head was telling me I was fool. A fool to think that Bella, Mr. Cullen and I could have some kind of twisted threesome relationship, but my heart, my heart was telling me that Bella would never intentionally hurt me. Weighted down with so much inner turmoil, my knees gave out and I fell into a nearby chair at the kitchen table. Pain unlike I´d felt in years constricted my chest and made it hard for me to breath.

I was on the verge of a full scale panic attack when I felt the warmth of Bella´s body next to mine. "Hey," came as soft as a whisper against my cheek. "It´s not what you think, yes, it _was_ a test, but only to see if you were on board with what we wanted. We couldn´t risk anyone finding out our secret. I knew that if you said something to Rose and Em about the extra money and all the gift cards, then Edward and I were reading you wrong, but if not, it would be safe to take things to another level." Bella explained while lightly caressing my cheek. "The last thing either of us wants to do is hurt you Jasper. From the moment I encountered you outside of Edward´s office, I´ve wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms and kiss you silly. Edward coming home later that night gushing about how perfect you were, just confirmed my thoughts… were meant to be together. You were perfect for us! You were the missing piece to our very complicated puzzle," she blushed with a radiant smile.

My head was spinning, and as much as I wanted to jump for joy at Bella´s revelation, I needed to gain a better understanding of what exactly she meant when she said that I was perfect for them. "What do you mean perfect for you? You and Mr. Cullen are engaged, I don´t understand. Where do I fit in to all of this?" I was definitely feeling out of my element and my youth and general lack of knowledge was starting to show.

"We´ll talk more in detail once you move in, but Edward and I have a special kind of relationship." Bella said nervously, almost as if she was afraid I would bolt.

"What do mean by spec…" my words trailed off as my brain caught up with what I´d just heard. "Wait a minute, did you just say, I was moving in? Moving in where?"

Bella sighed and reluctantly began to speak, "Promise me you´ll act surprised when they bring it up, but Edward and I offered to let you move in with us until Rosalie and Emmett return from France sometime next year." She absentmindedly toyed with my fingers as she spoke; avoiding my eyes the entire time.

"Rose and Emmett are moving to France? What? When?" I was completely blindsided. Why hadn´t they said anything?

_Well maybe if you´d get your head out of your ass and actually talked to them you would know what the hell was going on! _My conscience screamed. Guess I had been playing the emo-chick since I got here; it´s no wonder why I don´t have a clue as to what´s going on where I live.

"Technically, it has been in the works for quite some time, before you got here actually. With the sudden death of your father and them being your only relatives, things just kind of got pushed to the back burner. Edward wanted to open an office overseas and Emmett was slated to oversee the operation until a team could be assembled." She looked when I linked our fingers together and smiled before continuing to speak. "Rose has been a nervous wreck about the whole thing, because she didn´t want to uproot you yet again by asking you to move to France with them; that´s where Edward and I came in. Rose and Em have been trying to have a baby for awhile now and they were planning on meeting with a specialist in Paris, hoping that he would be able to help them conceive. This means the world to Rose, so I couldn´t help but step in and offer to help."

I was speechless. My cousins wanted to start a family and I was keeping them from that. God, I was such a burden. I should have just returned to military school and then went off to college some place where I wouldn´t be in anyone´s way. Out of frustration, I fisted my hair and huffed in exasperation.

"Hey, don´t do that," Bella prodded, gently removing my hand from my hair. "None of this is your fault and no one thinks that you´re a burden. Rosalie and Emmett love having you here." Brushing her sweet lips against mine, she breathed, "_I_ love having you here too."

Before I knew what was happening, Bella was straddling my lap and greedily devouring my mouth as her hot mound pressed against my erection. Without breaking contact, Bella guided my hand to her ample bosom. Gently at first, I kneaded and groped her luscious mounds; basking in the sounds of each one of her guttural groans.

Moving my lips to nip and suck on the tender flesh of her neck and shoulder, I groaned into her skin as the dampness of her arousal seeped through my shorts. I bucked my hips in an attempt to get some much needed friction. The feel of her hot core so close to my rock hard cock had me going out of my mind. Our breaths were coming in loud staggered gasps.

"As much as I want to feel you inside of me, sweet boy," Bella panted breathlessly grinding harder against my weeping cock. "Edward is waiting for us." Her words excited and scared me shitless at the same time. _Were we really going to do this? _ Sensing my sudden change in demeanor, Bella spoke my fears aloud. "Not yet, sweetie, not until things are settled and you're here with us permanently," she spoke all the while peppering my face and neck with open-mouth kisses. "He´s waiting for you in the window," palming my clothed covered cock and stroking slowly, Bell continued to speak. "This seems _mighty _uncomfortable," she said teasingly with a gentle squeeze.

"Fuck," I groaned as the muscles in my stomach tightened. I was dangerously close to blowing my load. "Bella, please…" I begged.

"Please what, sweet boy," she cooed softly.

"I… I… I need to cum…" I all but cried.

In the blink of an eye her entire body was gone from mine and I whimpered at the loss of her heat, confused as to why she stopped. When my eyes were finally able to focus, I looked up to see her staring at me with a mischievous look on her face.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk…" she clucked her tongue pointing a perfectly manicured fingernail in my direction. "I know how much you like watching my Eddie stroke his big thick cock. I know what it does to you; I´ve seen it." She taunted me in a singsong voice. Moving to stand behind me, she laced her fingers in my hair and tugged urging my head back. "Can you show him for me, while I watch?"

My brow furrowed in confusion, "Show him," I repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes, my sweet boy," she whispered as her tiny hand slowly glided down my torso until she reached my throbbing cock. "Show him how much you enjoy watching. Show him how you pleasure yourself in the tool shed." I opened my mouth to protest, but she silenced me with a passionate kiss. "Don´t think, just feel." With that parting advice and one last squeeze to my twitching cock, Bella quietly slipped out of the pool house and left me to stew.

I don´t know how much time passed as I sat there trying to will away my throbbing erection, before I found myself standing below Mr. Cullen´s window. My body ignited with nervous energy and anticipation so strong it was painful. As usual, he didn´t disappoint and I knew that he could see just how much he affected me.

The large family-sized tent that was currently being pitched inside my shorts was evidence of just _how_ much he affected me. Something akin to acquiescence passed between us and my hands of their own accord lowered my shorts. Baring myself to him, we began to stroke out a harmonious rhythm. The atmosphere was so charged that a single spark would have caused us both to explode.

My chest was heaving with the exertion of my impending release, when my eyes caught sight of Bella practically naked standing behind Mr. Cullen and whispering something into his ear. There were no words to describe the vision of raw sexuality on display before me; Mr. Cullen pumping his rock hard member while Bella´s hand was buried deep into the slick folds of her glistening pussy

"Mother fuck…" I hissed as my body clenched in preparation. Several expletives and the names of two beautiful people standing before me fell from my lips as I raced to my release. I was close, but not close enough. Locking blue with green, I felt it when Bella gave the order for us to cum. A single nod, barely visible to the naked eye was all that was needed to send Mr. Cullen and me spiraling into the abyss along with our beautiful angel, Isabella.

"Arghhhh…" I cried gutturally in the wind as hot spurts of my precious seed fertilized Mr. Cullen´s yard. Weighted and spent, I fell to my knees as oxygen and strength burned away from my body.

When my blurred vision refocused, my eyes immediately locked with Bella´s chocolate orbs. "Go" fell from her lips as I watched her comfort the broken man kneeling at her feet. Not looking back, I tucked my flaccid manhood into my short and ran to my truck. I didn´t know why she sent me away, but I knew that I trusted Bella with my life. I had to believe that after what the three of us had just shared, this would be the _last_ day that we spent apart.

It was with that mantra running through my head that I drove the short distance back to Rosalie and Emmett´s house.

* * *

><p>You know what to do, good or bad leave me some love! There are places I want to take the story, so that´s why you were treated to the somewhat long chapter. Needed to move things along, because from here on out things will only be heating up! Be sure to check the other wonderful authors who´s stories are completely owning me now! Be sure to check out the blog for a little picspiration for the chapter!<p>

.com/

Krazi

xoxo

**Krazis Rec Korner:**

**Beautiful Savage by readingmama**

**Meeting Myself by SammieLynnsMom**

**Victoria´s Secret by RobinFF**

**Hard Day´s Night by SexyLexiCullen**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85**

**Crash by BelleDean**

**Crawl by TeamBella23**

**Fridays at Noon by troublefollows1017**

**Once Upon a Saturday by troublefollows1017**

**Swing by and check the stories from these wonderful writers! Leave ´em some love and let ´em know Krazi sent you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Dinner Guest

**Happy Sunday ppl! I hope this update serves to bring a little joy to your day! I want to take the time to thank each and every one of you for leaving a review for the last chapter. Know that I read and cherished each and every one of them. I tried replying, but the new system makes it such a hassle and it´s a three-week process. Please don´t let that keep you from sending me your thoughts and love for the story! I will continue to give a general thanks across the board, and if it´s a question I will do my best to get you an answer as long as it doesn´t spoil the story!**

**Now to the best betas a girl could ever wish for the ever so patient and talented JDonovan and famaggiolo for ironing out the kinks! Thanks ladies I could never thank you guys enough for all your hard work!**

**Disclaimer: Make no mistake about it Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, not me. This story contains graphic sex of the slash/poly kind; if you're not into the idea of a little kinky mommy/daddy action, then maybe this might not be for you.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The Grass is always Greener:<p>

Chapter Three

Surprise Dinner Guests…

**EPOV**

I held Isabella´s opened designer blouse in a tight vice-like grip, turning to bury my face in the soft flesh of her abdomen as my body continued to spasm from my earth-shattering release.

She would definitely have my ass for that later but right now, I could care less. Obviously, she wasn´t too bothered by my little faux pas because she continued to stroke my hair and murmur soft words to me as I came down from my high.

When I could finally breathe again, I opened my eyes with the sole purpose of seeing my beautiful boy waiting for me in all his naked glory below my window, but to my surprise he had once again vanished without a trace.

My heart constricted painfully in my chest when I realized he wasn´t there. "Nooo!" I sobbed, my soiled hands staining the glass as I pressed my face closer in an attempt to see more of the empty backyard.

Why did he leave? This time was different! This time was _specia_l! We did it... _together! _I turned around and sobbed into Isabella´s stomach. _She_ was there. She was _always_ there to pick up the pieces of my fucked up life! No matter what, she´ll always be there.

My body rocked and shuddered with my broken sobs. "Shh..." Isabella soothed, in an effort to quiet my cries. "It´s okay Cariño, I´m here." For some reason, today her words made me sob harder.

"Why did he run away, B?" I asked my voice sounding small and childlike. "I want him." I said barely above a whisper. "I _need_ him."

"Now, now, Cariño," she cooed, coaxing me to release her and stand to my feet. "Everything will be alright; you´ll see my sweet boy. Mommy will take care of everything. Why don´t you go and shower now. We´re having company for dinner." With a chaste kiss to my lips Isabella turned and breezed out of the room leaving me to my own devices.

I knew better that to anger her; it would be ten times worse if I didn´t follow her rules. Slowly, I dragged my lifeless body into my bathroom and proceeded to clean myself up. I was in no mood to entertain guests, but I would put on the doting fiancée façade for whoever it was like I always did. Simply put, I would do anything for Isabella.

_This was turning out to be the best and worst day of my life!_

_xXxXxXxXx_

Looking at my watch, I knew that the time was far spent. I had piddled away in my room long enough and if I didn´t get downstairs Isabella would have my ass. No, _for real_, she would literally have my ass over her knee. And _personally_ see to it that I wouldn´t be sitting comfortably for at least two or three days; so after releasing an elongated sigh, I plastered a fake smile on my face and made my way down to the family room.

_Don't judge us; it´s how we work!_

Already resigned to spend the whole night sulking, I skidded to a halt when I saw just _who_ our dinner guests were. I vaguely caught a glimpse of Emmett and Rosalie standing in front of the fireplace before my eyes locked with a set of crystal clear blue ones, my breath caught and my heart began to race.

The room could have been empty and on fire for all I cared; in that moment, I only had eyes for Jasper and no one else.

My skin tingled and my cock twitched as his cheeks flamed with his adorable blush and he cast his eyes downward breaking our little standoff. God, he was so beautiful. I took a moment and drank him in, not wanting to forget a single detail about him tonight. He was _here_ and I could hardly believe it.

He was dressed casually in a pair of low-slung cargo shorts, an Abercrombie T-shirt that hugged his lean body like a second skin, a choker type necklace made of some type of rock looking material, a matching pair of Vans and a baseball hat that was turned backwards on his head. His too long bangs peeked out from under the rim of the hat just begging to be touched.

He looked absolutely delicious!

My fingers ached to push the hair that hung dangerously close to his beautiful eyes out of the way, simply to see if it felt as soft as it looked. I smirked at the thought that all he needed was an expensive skateboard or a BMX bike and Jasper´s ensemble would be complete. _Note to self: buy my boy a skateboard!_

_I bet that would be so fucking hot!_

As usual when in his presence, my jean covered cock stirred to life uncomfortably and I fidgeted where I stood suddenly feeling all eyes in the room on me. After what seemed like hours, but in reality were merely a few short minutes, I snapped out of my lust-filled trance and addressed the people gawking at me in my living room.

"Surprise," Bella yelled enthusiastically; a little too enthusiastically if you ask me.

Good save B, I´d hate to get caught by Em and Rose eye-fucking their little cousin, while sporting a huge ass boner; not something I could easily explain away. Emmett and Rosalie had no idea that I was batting for both teams and I planned to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Always anticipating my every need, Isabella was in front of my in an instant pulling me into her warm embrace, "Patience, Cariño," she hissed in my ear, kissing my chastely on the lips. Our exchange was brief, leaving our present company none the wiser.

When Isabella remained planted in front of me providing the perfect shield, I took the time to discreetly adjust my uncooperative cock. Emmett and Rosalie were two of our nearest and dearest friends, but were never privy to our private lifestyle. It was never anything we needed to worry about… until now.

Jasper gave me a sly knowing look and made his own adjustment; I´m guessing that I wasn´t so discreet after all. His eyes held a twinkle of mischief as he slowly palmed his bulging crotch. Jasper was teasing me and he knew that there was nothing I could do about it.

_Hmm, so my little boy wanted to play,_ I thought to myself. Well, let the games begin little one. I vaguely paid attention to the greetings and small talk coming from Emmett and Rosalie, but I somehow, by some small twist of fate, managed to participate in the conversation. My rock hard cock stayed firmly pressed against Isabella´s back while Em and I talked business and I watched Jasper continue to tease me out of the corner of my eye.

Turns out that my sweet Isabella had invited our friends over to celebrate my 34th birthday early, along with some other news she was withholding from me until after dinner.

The thing was that my birthday wasn´t for another three and a half weeks, but Em and Rose were slated to leave the country at the end of the week, so she planned this little birthday/going away get together. Emmett hadn´t said anything, but being reminded of their trip, I panicked inwardly at the idea of Jasper having to leave me.

Emmett and Rosalie were two of three people besides my aunt, uncle and cousin Alice, who celebrated these important milestones with Isabella and me. Since they were leaving the country, she thought it would be nice to get together with them ahead of time. Sadly, I would still have to endure the family gathering on my actual birthday. That´s my Isabella for you, always thinking of new ways to make me happy, even though I hated people celebrating my life.

_Please, kill me now!_

_xXxXxXxXx_

We shared in a delicious Southern feast of fried chicken, candied yams, macaroni and cheese, and the best peach cobbler this side of heaven topped with homemade vanilla ice cream.

It was a heart attack on Isabella´s fine China, but if I had died in that moment, I would have died a very happy man. Especially, since B only let me eat like this two maybe three times a year,_ if_ I was lucky. My original plan of brooding had taken a backseat for the time being and I was actually enjoying myself.

Rose was the same way with Emmett, so of course he was happier than a kid in a candy store when he saw the huge spread. Em ate enough that he would be perfectly okay hibernating for the winter, starting tonight.

We joked back and forth, bantering about things that had happened during our teenaged years. We had been friends ever since Isabella and I moved here seventeen years ago and enrolled in Morgan Academy Preparatory School.

Thank God, money and extenuating circumstances allowed Isabella to take college courses at the academy for a year, until I was ready to graduate. We came as a package deal and not even high school or college would separate us. Though Rosalie and Emmett didn´t know _all _our secrets, they were two of the select few who we let anywhere near our home lives.

Jasper remained stoic for the most part, only interjecting here and there, when asked a direct question. He was quiet, yet observant, seemingly comfortable watching from the sidelines. What he didn´t have a problem with was my hand touching him and _vice-versa_.

What originally started out as an accidental brush when we reached for the macaroni and cheese at the same time, morphed into foot rubbing, hand holding and some very inappropriate fondling under the table. While the people around us conversed animatedly, Jasper´s hand stroked my aching cock and _vice versa_.

At first, I thought it would be uncomfortable, having him and Isabella share the same table. After all, in the eyes of the public, Rosalie and Emmett included, we were a happy couple planning to spend the rest of our lives together. It only increased my arousal ten-fold when I´d look across the table and her beautiful brown eyes would lock with mine.

She was chewing seductively on her bottom lip giving me a knowing look as she watched my interaction with Jasper; she knew exactly what Jasper and I were up to. Don´t get me wrong, Isabella was my soul mate, and nothing or no one would _ever_ come between us. I´ve dreamed of making her my bride since I was five years old.

To the public our pending nuptials were the biggest thing since the since the famous coming together of _Bradolina! _Those tabloid bastards were actually calling it one of the greatest mergers since AOL and Time Warner.

They could be so fucking tactless sometimes. This was my fucking life that they were talking about! Yet they treated Isabella and me like we were fictional characters and not real people, who just wanted to left alone to live their lives in peace.

My attention was returned to the table and present company, when Isabella began to recant one of the many tales of our high school days. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Jasper as he watched Isabella.

_Interesting! _

The look on his face as he hung on to her every word with rapt fascination was jarring. Jasper Whitlock was completely smitten by my precious angel. I could see the longing and need clearly written all over his beautiful face.

Normally, something like this would anger me. She was mine and nobody else's, but instead of the green-eyed monster that usually reared his ugly head, my dick started to feel like it would explode if I didn´t get a release soon. Out of nowhere, my mind was assaulted with images of Jasper pounding into Isabella´s tight pussy, while I stroked in and out of his tight little puckered hole.

_I wonder if I would be his first. _I thought absentmindedly.

Once again, Jasper proved to be an anomaly, hanging on to Isabella´s every word and simultaneously squeezing the anaconda in my pants; the boy sure was good at multi-tasking! His face would light up every time I referred to her as love or baby; he´d squeeze my hand once under the table and shoot me a knowing look out of the corner of his eye.

How in the hell could this be?

Was this some type of sick joke that someone was playing on me?

Was someone waiting to jump out of a dark corner and yell `you´ve been punked´?

After all these years, was I finally getting everything that I ever wanted, a man that could love both Isabella and I in equal parts? If this was some type of dream, I never wanted to wake up. I could just envision us, the three of us, sharing meals and family time at this very table.

_Was Jasper Whitlock that man?_

Like the good little Southern gentleman he was, Jasper insisted on helping `Bells´ as he had affectionately dubbed her, with clearing the table. My heart swelled in my chest as I watched them clear away the dishes, bantering back and forth like this was an everyday occurrence in our house. Smiling from ear-to-ear, I left them to it leading Emmett and Rosalie out to the patio for an after dinner drink.

_xXxXxXxXx_

I looked up to see my friend regarding me with a look of seriousness, his lips in a tight line like he was having some type of internal battle. _Warning!_ Emmett was never serious, immediately my guard went up and my palms began to sweat under his close scrutiny.

_What if he knows? _

What if he´s about to kick my ass for practically raping his little cousin? His very _underage_ little cousin, whose supposed to be my employee? I swiped the back of my hand over my brow wiping away the light sheen of sweat that was forming. Suddenly, my deck was a little too small for the glamazon beauty and her bear of a husband who stood up towering over me.

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden, Em?" I asked, desperately trying to hide the slight tremble in my voice. "Is something on your mind? You´re not having second thoughts about France are you?" Please God; if you care anything for me don´t let this be about what happened with Jasper. I took a long pull from the Corona I was drinking and waited for his response.

"Jasper," Em says, gazing directly into my eyes just as I tilted my bottle for another pull. The ice-cold liquid went down the wrong path and I sputtered and coughed as the beer burned its way through my nose. "Fuck, Edward. What the hell?" Em boomed, patting me on the back none too gently with his extra-large paws. Those just made me cough more. "Damn, dude, are you okay?" Emmett asked worriedly.

When I was finally able to get the words past my lips, I tried to get him to stop, since he was only making my predicament worse. "Fuck, Emmett, you´re going to break my fucking spine!" I choked out the words that seem to fall on deaf ears. Emmett on the other hand seemed content pounding on my back like it was a fucking hand drum.

Thankfully, before he could inflict any real damage on me Rose stepped in. _Smack! "_Ow, Rosie that shit hurt, babe," Em whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Probably not as bad as the bruises Edward´s going to have all over his back from you pounding the hell out of him," she said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a death glare.

_I swooned, Rose was my fucking hero!_

"But, babe, he was choking." Emmett replied innocently, failing miserably to see what it was he did wrong.

"But _jackass, _he was trying to get you to stop, but nooo, you were so busy playing the hero that you didn´t even hear him telling you to stop." Rosalie replied as if she were addressing a toddler.

"Thanks, Rose, you saved my life," I gasped, hamming it up a bit. "_Anyway_, Em, what were you going to tell me before you tried to save my life by killing me?"

"Asshole," he smirked. "I _was_ only going to say thanks _dickhead_."

Unable to hide my confusion, I simply asked, "For what?"

_Probably for teaching his little cousin how to whack-off in public!_

_Grrr… _I growled internally. _Fucking inner monologue!_

"For helping to bring Jazz out of his shell," He said somberly with the utmost sincerity shining in his hazel eyes. "I have been trying for weeks to get through to that kid, and at every pass he shuts me down. Edward, you of all people know how I can be, not many can resist the McCarty charm for long, but hell this kid was like Mr. _fucking_ Freeze or something." He smiled sadly, but it didn´t reach his eyes as he gave Rose´s hand that was sitting on his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Emmett had confided his worries to me concerning Jasper´s emotional state on several occasions at the office, which was _one_ of the main reasons that I chose _not_ to have any verbal communication with him in the beginning.

From what Emmett had told me, I could see a lot of myself as a youth in Jasper´s behavior. When I lost my parents, I closed myself off to everyone; everyone except my beautiful guardian angel… _my Isabella. _It didn´t come as a surprise when she advertently began to take him under her wing. If anyone could bring Jasper out of the black hole he´d fallen into, it would be _Isabella_.

Em´s emotion laced voice brought me out of my inner-musings. "I was beginning to worry that we´d lost him," he admitted, sounding a bit defeated and very un-Emmett like, "for good. But dude, since he´s started working here, I don´t know, it´s like… like I can see a light in his eyes, like he´s almost happy again. He´s still not big on conversation, but at least he´s been having dinner with me and Rosie a couple of nights a week." He took a long pull on his beer before continuing.

"And tonight, when he found out we were coming here to celebrate your birthday, the kid literally started to fucking glow. I haven´t seen him smile that much since he was a little kid, Edward. I don´t know what you and Sweet B did, but you guys have managed to work nothing short of a miracle with that kid."

I wasn´t shocked to see tears glistening in Em´s hazel eyes as Rosalie buried her face in his neck. He may have looked like the Incredible Hulk, but he had the heart of a gentle giant. Fierce and loyal as a beast when it came to protecting the ones he loved, but never afraid to let you see him wear his heart on his sleeve. Emmett McCarty was a one-of-a-kind when came to best friends.

I was speechless at his declaration and gave him the only response I could, "Aww, Em, no thanks necessary, _I _really didn´t do anything. In fact, this is the first time since interviewing him that I´ve been in the same room as Jasper." Well at least that was partly true, I hadn´t _physically_ been in the same room with Jasper. "Your precious Sweet B is the one you should be thanking, not me."

_Oh great, now we´re lying by omission!_

_Can it you! _I snapped at my annoying inner monologue.

"No, Edward, you don´t understand," Rose interjected, speaking up for the first time. "He ate dinner; _he ate dinner_ Edward. God, he even asked for seconds." Rose sniffed as the reality of just what they had both been going through sunk in. "At home, he rarely ever takes more than a few bites before he´s asking to be excused from the table." Emmett pulled her into his lap and began stroking her back.

She let out a weighted breath before continuing, "And right now, he´s in the kitchen with Izzy… helping to do the fucking dishes!" She looked at me as if I was somehow missing the punch line.

So what, he was in the kitchen with B, that wasn´t a crime!

_Was it?_

"He´s helping with the fucking dishes, Edward." she made the statement sound as if he was in there working on a cure for cancer and not just loading the dishwasher.

Still confused, I didn´t really see her point and verbalized as much. "What´s wrong with that, Rose? He always does an amazing job with the yard. He´s a good kid, just using his manners that´s all; don´t read so much into it."

"Edward, all I´m saying is…" Rose started, but never got to finish because walking out onto the deck was grinning Jasper and a giggling Isabella, they were a sight for sore eyes.

Perfection!

I could get use to this.

The sight of those two giggling was infectious and I couldn´t help but plaster a smile on my face to match theirs. "So, are you two laughing hyenas going to tell us what´s so funny, or can we not hear the joke?" I teased them both playfully.

Isabella looked at Jasper. "What do you say Jazz, shall we let them in on our little secret?"

Jasper eyed all three of us, pretending to ponder the question, and then turned back to Isabella giving her his signature smirk. In unison they both hollered, "Nah!" and burst into another fit of giggles.

"Fine, have your secrets," I mock pouted, poking out my bottom lip for added effect. That just seemed to amuse them more.

Sobering slightly, Isabella moved to the bar to grab her and Jasper something to drink. After accepting the bottled root beer Isabella offered him, Jasper plopped down on the sectional next to me and gave my shoulder a playful bump. "It _was_ really nothing, Mr. C," he said sincerely, taking a quick drink from his bottle. My dick twitched at his playfulness. "I swear to ya, scout´s honor." He held up two fingers on one hand and touched his heart with the other.

I cocked an eyebrow in his direction, eyeballing him sarcastically. "Jasper, were you even _in_ the boy scouts?"

Suddenly, he was all business and sat up straighter in his seat. "Why yes, Sir, I was." he stated proudly flashing me that cocky as fuck smirk I had come to know and love. "Troop number 517, Dallas, Texas; I always _come_ prepared." he winked, giving me another playful shove. My eyes quickly darted around the room, but thankfully no one but Isabella caught the _double entendre_ of Jasper´s statement.

And yes, ladies and gentlemen, for the second time tonight, in as many minutes, I found myself coughing and sputtering yet again at mere words. This time courtesy of one Mr. Jasper Whitlock; thankfully, Emmett kept his distance this time while I got myself under control. Bloody hell, this boy was going to be the death of me yet!

_Fuck! Now I´m hard again!_

I adjusted myself for the umpteenth time tonight and tried to join in with the conversation. At present, Rose was going on and on about France and thanking Isabella profusely. For what, I had no clue, and then it hit me. Rosalie and Emmett were going to France and taking Jasper with them!

Over my fucking dead body!

_What the hell are you going to do, confess your undying love, and ask for his hand in marriage? _

I was seriously growing tired of the ever-present harpy that was taking up residence in my fucking head. If I could kill it and still survive, I would do it in a damn heartbeat!

_Dream on pal, I´m not going anywhere! _

Fuck! I pulled at my hair in frustration, for my lack of attention. They can´t take him. I mean they´re going to be gone six months, if not longer! Six fucking months! What the hell am I supposed to do for six months without Jasper? Think Cullen, think.

There had to be something I could do, something in his contract that forbids him to leave me. I´m his goddamn employer and I sure as hell am not about to okay him taking six goddamn months of vacation.

Christ, he was only slated to work the summer, little did he know that I was planning on extending his contract, but still, how could they fucking do this to me! Emmett knew how I felt about my fucking privacy. How was I supposed to replace Jasper on such a short notice?

He hadn´t even earned five hours of vacation time yet! No way, uh uh... not happening! If he wants to go on vacation I´ll take him my damn self. There, now that that´s all settled. What the fuck are they still going on about? Can´t they see that I´m having a mini-fucking-meltdown?

In the midst of my psychotic break, I see Emmett´s lips moving, but for the life of me, I couldn´t make out what the hell he was saying. "Edward," Em called, looking a tad bit irritated at my inattentiveness. "Dude, are you fucking listening to me? I _said_, thanks for helping us out, _douche_ bag!"

I´m sure my face depicted the confusion I felt, because I didn´t have the slightest clue as to what exactly he was thanking me for. I knew that I was footing the majority of their trip, but that was only because he would be working on a merger with a French distribution company I had acquired and restructuring the entire staff.

"Thanks my ass," I retorted playfully, "you´re going to _work_, Em, not sunbath your naked-hairy ass on the French Riviera." The girls and Jasper found that hilariously funny, no doubt trying to picture Emmett McCarty lying naked on a French beach; then again maybe not, I´m going to need some bleach to burn that image out of my head now.

_And for the record, I have no idea if Em´s ass is hairy or not!_

"Edward, what in the hell are you talking about? Were you drinking before we got here?" he asked, leaning in to look me directly in the eyes. "Sweet B, do we need to have an intervention before we go? I´d hate for you and Jasper to have to deal with a drunk, while me and Rosie are away."

Of all the bullshit that spewed out of Emmett´s mouth, two things stuck out. One, he said that Jasper and Bella would be here with me and two, he and Rose would be halfway on the other side of the world. Did this mean that Jasper was going to be left here with me... _in my house? _

_Holy fucking shit! _

Christ on a cracker, did just hear what I think I heard?

It took every ounce of self-control I possessed not to jump up and kiss my friend square on the lips. So, instead of making an even bigger fool of myself, I decided to get some clarity on a few things. "So, just to be clear, is Jasper _not_ going to France with you?" I may have sounded a tad bit excited, but I could easily pass it off as relief, seeing how now, I wouldn´t have to replace my lawn boy.

"You know what, Edward, maybe you´re the one in need of a vacation. You work too hard buddy." Emmett stated while patting me on the back in a patronizing manner. "Rosalie and I have been trying to thank your dumbass for letting him stay here for the past twenty minutes, while you´re pissing away the time in la-la land!" He rolled his eyes and spoke directly to Isabella and Rosalie, "And you guys say that _I _don´t pay attention!" Everybody laughed at my expense, including me. Now that I knew Jasper wasn´t leaving I could relax and enjoy the company.

Thankfully, we moved on to other things and my momentary brain freeze was all but forgotten. We had a couple more beers and shared a few more laughs before we decided to call it a night.

After the stress of Jasper´s accommodations had been taken care of Rose and Em decided to push up their departure date up a few days; they had to be at the airport in the morning by five, so after a round of hugs and promises to bring Jasper over to visit them for Thanksgiving, we all called it a night.

I said my goodbyes and wished them safe travels, staying behind to clean up the patio while Isabella walked them all to the door. After all the empty bottles were rinsed and placed in the recycling I peeked in the kitchen to see if Isabella was still in there.

Much to my surprise, the room was empty. Yawning and feeling happier and more complete than I´d felt in a long time, I made my way to my room and decided to get ready for bed; it had been a very long and emotional day and I was beat.

_XxxXxXxXx_

Finished with my nightly routine, Isabella still hadn´t come in to say goodnight. Oh well, she was probably in the library caught up in one of her many law books or romantic classics. Pulling back the sheet and comforter, I slipped into bed and sighed as the softness of Egyptian cotton caressed my naked skin.

I was halfway asleep when I felt the bed dip and warm flesh pressing against my body. "Mmmm," I hummed as I felt Isabella´s arms snake around me.

"Surely, my boy isn´t going to go to sleep without properly thanking Mommy for his new toy, _is he_?" The muscles in my abdomen clenched tightly as she ran her fingernails slowly down chest towards my ever-growing erection. I was wide-awake now, and so was my dick!

"N-n-no Ma´am," I hissed in pleasure. I wasted no time and rolled over and began to worship my Isabella´s body from head to toe.

My tongue lapped and laved at her swollen clit, eliciting soft cries from her lips. Not wanting the moment to end quickly, I took my time tasting every last inch of her soft pliable flesh. When my teeth sank into the fleshy part of her thighs Isabella screamed, "Fuck" and laced her fingers in my hair, pulling me back to where she needed me most.

I knew not to ever disobey Mommy, so immediately stopped my teasing and went to work on her sensitive jewel. Adding my fingers to the dance, I pumped first two fingers, then added a third to her tight heat.

"Yes, sweet boy, yesss," Isabella hissed into the dark as my fingers stroked her g-spot. "Make Mommy cum precious boy. Use that pretty mouth and those magic fingers to make Mommy cum hard."

God my dick was so painfully hard! Just hearing Isabella call me her little boy had my cock weeping for attention. I needed this like I needed air to breathe. The feeling of always being Isabella´s - _Mommy´s -_ little boy was euphoric; it gave me an indescribable sense of security.

Closing my teeth around Mommy´s clit, I sent her careening off the blissful cliff as my fingers pumped out a syncopated rhythm deep inside her core. I continued to massage g-spot and drink of her essence while spasm after spasm rocked her delicate body. There was nothing more beautiful than the sight of my Mommy while she orgasmed.

"Christ, sweet boy," she panted breathlessly, "I need you! Mommy needs to feel your big cock, boy. Fuck me, sweet boy! Fuck Mommy good and hard!"

"Yes, Ma´am," was my instant response before I lined my cock up with Mommy´s entrance and lubricating it with her sweet juices. When my cock finally sank into the tight confines of her wet heat, one thought and one thought only crossed my mind…

_There´s no place like_ _home!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cariño is spanish for `darling´<strong>

Well there you have it folks, Jasper´s moving in the Cullen/Swan Estate, while Em and Rose head off to France. Can´t wait to see how those three spend their free time around the house! As always, `I ain´t too proud to beg´! Leave me some love! See how it motivated me last time to get the update out quicker! Be sure to check out the blog as well, there´s a lovely little picspiration of chapter 3! **Warning: Have spare panties on standby! **

**www(.)krazi4twisaga-thegrassisalwaysgreener(.)blogspot(.)com**

**What the heck am I reading? Glad you asked...**

**Krazis Rec Korner:**

**Beautiful Savage by readingmama**

**Victoria´s Secret by RobinFF**

**Hard Day´s Night by SexyLexiCullen**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85**

**Crash by BelleDean**

**Crawl by TeamBella23**

**Once Upon a Saturday by troublefollows1017**

**The Procrustean Bed by gemini13me**

**Love & Anger by theonlykyla**

**A May to December Romance by Positively 4th Street**

**Swing by and check the stories from these wonderful writers! Leave ´em some love and let ´em know Krazi sent you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the best betas a girl could ever wish for the ever so patient and talented JDonovan and famaggiolo for ironing out the kinks! Thanks ladies I could never thank you guys enough for all your hard work!**

**Disclaimer: Make no mistake about it Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, not me. This story contains graphic sex of the slash/poly kind; if you're not into the idea of a little kinky mommy/daddy action, then maybe this might not be for you.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Grass is always Greener:<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Naughtiness Goes a Long Way… **

**BPOV**

No matter how hard I tried, I could not wipe the cocky smirk from my face, as I headed to my room to get dressed. Normally, I would hate to see my sweet boy in such a state of distress, but today he would soon realize that it was all for naught.

You see, not only had I handpicked the perfect little play toy for him, but I also had taken it one step farther and now said toy would be moving-in in a day or so. "Go Bella, go Bella," I chanted to myself under the hot shower stream.

I´d been interested in Jasper Whitlock for quite a number of years and even though I´d only seen pictures and heard stories of this remarkable young man; I knew that once he grew up, he would be perfect for my Edward and me.

It had been almost ten years since the _shit-storm_ that was Cauis Volturi had nearly ruined our lives, leaving behind one hell of a mess for me to cleanup. Thankfully, I was able to _convince _Mr. Volturi that perhaps Chicago wasn´t the best place for him after all and that maybe his wounds would heal better in a more tropical climate. Last I heard he was sleazing his way through the sunny state of Florida. Not a tropical rain forest, but it was a hell of a long way from Edward _and_ Chicago.

Now, how just about every bone in his body got broken before he left, I couldn´t tell you. What I _can_ and _will_ say is that nobody and I do me NO-FUCKING-BODY messes with _my_ Edward and gets away with it.

My parting words to Caius had simply been, "Please be careful when walking down the stairs; next time it could prove to be fatal." One day over a little rum punch I _may_ divulge the whole story, but no promises.

What?

Wouldn´t you warn your _friend_ of impending danger?

_Hmph… I digress. _

Since that unfortunate debacle, Edward and I have been very select with whom we invite to join us. As a matter-of-fact, now, which is not very often, we use an agency to handle all our _special _needs. I´m talking paper work galore, the participant doesn´t know our names and never sees our faces. Yeah, tell me about it that´s a lot of red fucking tape, but I would do _anything _and pay _any_ price to protect my sweet boy and keep him happy.

_xXxXxXxXx_

I hummed along with the soulful voice of Adele as I went to work frying enough chicken to feed a small village or in this case Emmett McCarty, my _Emmy Bear_. I didn't cook food like this often, but tonight was special, so I was fixing all of Edward and Emmett´s favorites. After spending so much time getting to know Jasper these past few weeks, I knew that he would love it as well.

Just the mere thought of Jasper Whitlock had a swarm of butterflies assaulting my stomach. I still couldn´t believe that he was moving in with us. It wasn´t easy for Rose to agree to leave her newly orphaned cousin behind and fly halfway across the world for an undetermined amount of time; on the contrary, it was like pulling teeth. Very stubborn teeth mind you, but I wasn´t the best damn prosecutor in Chicago for nothing; I knew how to win a fucking case.

We went round after round with her beating herself up over the decisions she was making. On the one hand, she hated to uproot Jasper after only being here for a short while and on the other she worried that this would be her only chance to give Em the baby, they both so desperately wanted.

Talk about pressure.

Couple that with Jasper barely speaking ten words to either one of them since arriving in Chicago and I had one frazzled best friend on my hands. It broke my heart to watch Rose second-guessing herself as she cried in my arms. Rosalie Hale-McCarty was fiercely independent and full of pride, showing weakness was not something she did often. Her last resort was to enlist my help at getting Jasper to open up.

She all but handed him to me on a silver platter!

The more time Jasper and I spent together the more he began to show me his true self, visibly changing right before Emmett and Rosalie´s eyes. Bonding over our love of swimming and my sexy fucking fiancé, it was easy for me to befriend the wayward young man and breathe life back into his lifeless eyes.

In fact, Jasper was much like Edward was when tragedy struck us early on in life; both clung to me like a raft in the middle of the sea of despair. I was no stranger to being the rock; the one holding it all together when it seemed the world was crumbling around us. I´ll never forget the day when Rose burst into my office and all but begged me to let Jasper move into the estate while she and Emmett went to France.

_Removing my glasses, I massaged my aching temples. Looking at the clock, I sighed. Damn, it was going to be another long day and Jasper would be gone by the time I got home. It had been a few days since I´d seen him and my hoo-hah was starting to protest. After our little swims I would always have the best orgasms, be it by hand, machine or Edward; time spent with Jasper just made them better._

_My head snapped up when the door to my office was abruptly pushed open. Lauren had strict instructions not to disturb me unless it was Edward, so the fucking building had damn well better be on fire._

_Much to my surprise it wasn´t the building, but a ball of fire in the form of Rosalie Hale-McCarty standing before me with a flustered Lauren apologizing and trying profusely to explain the interruption._

"_It´s fine Lauren, some people seem to be above following the rules," I stated with mock nastiness, giving Rose my best bitch-brow. "Close the door on your way out, but please try to refrain for letting anyone else slip by you." I ordered sternly as I eyeballed a flustered looking Rosalie. That should have been a definite red flag! Rosalie didn´t do flustered!_

_Leaning back in my chair, I once again removed my glasses and took in my best friend. "Where´s the fire, hussy, I´ve got work to do," I joked trying subtly to lighten the mood._

"_Oh my God, B, you´re a fucking miracle-worker," she gushed before launching herself at me in a very un-Rose-like fashion. She locked me in a vice-grip that would easily rival one of her husband´s famous bear hugs and sniffled._

_Rose sniffled?_

_What the fuck!_

_Something is definitely wrong!_

"_Rose," I coughed, "can´t breathe."_

"_Sorry," she replied sheepishly, another uncharacteristic trait of the real Rosalie, and I made sure to tell her as much._

"_What the hell has gotten in to you?" I asked in confusion, eyeing her warily. "And what the hell have you done with my best friend?"_

"_Bitch please," she snapped saucily while heading to take a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of my massive desk. "Don´t mistake my moment of gratitude for weakness, I´ll still kick your ass!" And that right there, ladies and gents, is my best friend!_

"_Well, I was wondering when the real Rosalie would show up," I laughed heartily. "Now what the fuck are you so grateful about, I have a fine ass man waiting at home to rub my aching feet and I´d like to finish up sometime today." I openly shivered just thinking about Edward´s hands anywhere on my body._

_Ever the observant one my bitchy best friend couldn´t pass up the opportunity to comment, "You are such a slut," was her witty retort._

_Taking the high road and choosing to be the bigger person I came back with "Takes one to know one." _

_Yeah, we are so mature… NOT!_

_Rose turning serious all of a sudden began filling me in on the abrupt 180 Jasper had done since he´d been working at the estate and spending time with me. I couldn't help but pat myself on the back knowing that I had something to do with this change taking place._

_Blushing, I assured Rose that Jasper was a great person and that I benefited just as much from our friendship as he did. Thank God Rosalie didn´t know just how much I was planning on benefiting from our relationship._

_She ended the conversation by suggesting that Jasper stay with us while they were away, which I readily agreed to; it wasn´t like he was a kid that needed 24/7 supervision. Jasper was turning 18 in October and would soon be an adult in the eyes of the law, though if I had my way, I was planning on making him a man a lot sooner than October._

_Knowing what I knew about Edward, I assured Rose that he would be on board as well. We then made plans to have dinner before they left so we could surprise Edward for his upcoming birthday and announce the news concerning Jasper´s new living arrangements all in one whop._

The ringing of the intercom brought me out of my inner-musings, and I quickly removed my apron, and smoothed the wrinkles out of my dress after Liam called from the security booth and announced the arrival of my dinner guests. Looking at the antique grandfather clock on my way through the foyer, I realized that Edward must be still pouting and was stalling for time. He wasn´t that big on entertaining, but would do anything for me, even if that meant stepping outside of his comfort zone.

We didn´t entertain _at home_ often, but with us both being considered high-profile people, it was sometimes unavoidable. I was positive that when he saw who tonight´s guest were, he would be singing a brand new tune. He would also be singing said tune with a very red ass if he didn´t get down here in the next ten minutes.

"Edward Anthony, dinner," I called up the staircase before making my way to the foyer to get the door.

Edward and I aren´t part of the BDSM community, but we do have a love for all things kink and a bit of fetish every now and again. Don´t judge us, we weren´t hurting anyone and both of our needs were being met.

Enough said!

_xXxXxXxXx_

Dinner was a huge success, as I knew that it would be. Nothing pleased me more than watching the men in my life enjoy the fruits of my labor. Emmett ate enough to feed a small third world country and Edward and Jasper weren´t too far behind him.

Their outward display of pleasure was just an added bonus; watching Edward and Jasper no doubt stroke each other´s cocks under the table was the coup de grâce. To the naked-eye it would only appear that the two were just bantering back and forth while enjoying dinner with friends, but oh no it was much more, _so_ much more.

Several times throughout the night, I found my own hand drifting down to palm my drenched pussy and applying some much-needed pressure against my throbbing clit. I was two seconds away from excusing myself to the restroom, so I could get some kind of relief. At one point I looked into the black lust-filled eyes of Edward as he tried to maintain control and I moaned rather loudly.

"Mmmm…" slipped out gutturally, "this peach cobbler is _soo_ good." I pulled my lip between my teeth, biting back another moan. Edward gave me a panty-dropping smirk and Jasper, sexy little fucker, gave me a knowing wink.

_Ha! _

_Good save Bella!_

Jasper smirked and brushed his fingertips along my legs as I walked around the table to collect the dirty dishes. When I was out of Rose and Emmett´s line of vision, I mouthed the word "Tease" at him for being so fucking smug. I was wound so tight; that I seriously considered running upstairs and going a round or two with my handy dandy little rabbit.

"Edward, sweetheart, why don´t you take everybody out to the patio for a nightcap while I take care of the kitchen." I suggested, hoping for a few moments alone to collect myself or finger my clit into submission, whichever came first.

Trust me on this one, _no_ fucking _pun i_ntended!

Without waiting for a response, I turned on my heel and dashed into the kitchen with an arm full of plates. By the time I reached the sink, my breath was labored and I could feel each one of my heartbeats palpitating between my legs.

When I was sure I wouldn´t break my grandmother´s fine China, I released the death grip I had on the delicate plates and set them on the counter. I spun around prepared to make a second trip, but was startled by Jasper, who was standing dangerously close to me.

_God give me strength! _I prayed internally.

_Strength!_

_You do mean strength to withstand the pounding this young stallion is capable of giving us. _Yeah, inner whore, sooo not helping!

"Eek," I yelped in surprise. Grabbing my chest in an attempt to keep my heart from running out the front door, I turned to mock-glare at the handsome culprit who was responsible for nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I playfully scolded, biting my lip in an effort to contain my smile. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" I smacked him with my dish towel before reaching to take the stack of dishes out of his hands.

"Sorry, Bells," he apologized, looking around the room somewhat abashedly, "I was just trying to help out; by the way that´s everything." He cast his eyes downward, and uncertainty, an expression that I´d come to recognize, marred his handsome features.

I had become pretty in tune with Jasper´s emotions and I could tell when he wanted to say something, but perhaps just didn´t know how. Wanting him to feel comfortable talking to me, I decided that I would give him a little nudge. "Hey," I gave his hip a little bump with mine, "tell me what´s on your mind, while you help me load the dishwasher."

Without any acknowledgement to my offer of conversation, Jasper moved to my side and we fell into a companionable silence while we worked in harmony to get the kitchen clean. Having the patience of Job, I waited quietly for him to speak.

Bent over the open dishwasher, I was placing a packet of soap in the designated slot when a sudden burst of heat rushed up my entire body. I didn´t have to look over my shoulder to know that Jasper was invading my personal space, but I did.

Turning my head slightly, I gave him a coy smile over my shoulder. "Are you just going to tease me all night sweet boy, or is there something you'd like to say… _or do?_ Either one is fine with me." There, now the ball was in his court. Let´s see what he does with it.

Continuing on with my task, I shut all the appropriate compartment doors, closed the dishwasher and pushed start. I may have accidentally, on purpose, rubbed my ass against his very prominent erection when I straightened myself out.

I guess accidents _do_ happen!

Ignoring the hiss that slipped from my little boy´s lips, I grabbed the condiments that I´d already wiped off and headed into the walk-in pantry to return them to their rightful places. I started counting to five in my head, and by three I could feel his warm breath cascading across my skin.

"I… I… I just wanted to thank you…" he stuttered out nervously, placing a shaky hand on my shoulder. His words fell away leaving a considerable amount of room for assumptions.

"Thank me?" I faked confusion, toying with him just a little. "And just_ how_ do you plan on doing _that_ Jasper?" Backing up, I brought my body flush with his. Thick and rock hard, his cock fit perfectly between my ass cheeks.

His breath hitched and a gush of wetness soaked the flimsy fabric of my already drenched thong. "I don´t know… I´ve never…" his head was shaking back and forth and I could feel the heat of his blush warming my already scorching skin.

Automatically, I knew what it was that he was trying to say, he´d never been with a girl; I suspected as much. "Shh… sweet boy," I cooed, turning around and placing a finger over his soft lips. "It´s okay, Mommy will teach you how to make her feel good."

Slowly, I brought my lips to his in a chaste kiss. Fuck! His lips were so soft and they molded perfectly to mine. Running my tongue across his bottom lip, instinctively, he opened his mouth to me. I wasted no time plunging my tongue into his hot cavern and claiming what was now mine.

I moaned as the sweetness from the peach cobbler and a distinct flavor that was _all_ Jasper assaulted my eager taste buds. Tongues stroked languidly, while timid fingers weaved themselves into my hair. Had it not been for our need to breathe I would have happily continued feasting on my sweet boy all night, but sadly human nature and lack of time was working against us.

Breaking away, my lips grazed his earlobe, tugging at the small gold hoop that was hanging from his left ear. "Would you like to feel what you do to me? How wet Mommy, gets for her sweet boy?" I asked huskily in his ear as I tugged on the curly locks at the nape of his neck.

Shuddering, his only response was to bob his head up and down adorably. Taking a hold of his hand, I guided it down my body in the direction of my throbbing core. I used his fingers to skim across the lacy fabric covering my pussy that could be loosely referred to as an undergarment. As soon as his hand made contact with my heated flesh, I breathed out a muffled, "Fuck" into his neck.

Jasper stiffened when I cupped my sex with his hand. "Ungh," I moaned, placing open-mouthed kisses all over his neck. "That feels so good sweet boy. Do you like how wet my pussy is for you?" I asked sucking his plump bottom lip into my mouth. I was probably going to hell for it, but the first chance I got, I was going to have my sweet boy fuck me from behind, in nothing but a baseball hat turned backwards!

_God I´m such a slut!_

My question must have triggered something in Jasper because he slowly began applying a little pressure to my needy clit. "Y… yo… you´re so wet Ma´am," Jasper stuttered breathily. "Does this feel okay?" The pure innocence that he exuded made him quite endearing, not to mention totally fuckable in my book.

"Yes, sweetie," I panted in frustration, "but it would feel so much better if you moved my panties out of the way. Don´t be nervous; just go with your instinct. My clit is just as sensitive as the head of your cock. I know you´ve watched porn before Jazzy… please sweet boy, make Mommy cum. I _need_ to cum, baby."

A switch flipped and I was no longer making out in the pantry with some timid little boy. Forcefully, Jasper pushed me against the wall. His weight against my body felt amazing. A low growl erupted from deep inside his chest as he ripped the tiny scrap of fabric from my body.

The stuffiness and the heat of the moment were causing tiny beads of perspiration to form on our skin. My eyes rolled back in my head as Jasper dipped down and licked a scorching path from my cleavage all the way up to the base of my neck.

"God, you´re so wet," he groaned just as I felt his thick fingers sink into my heat. "And tight too, fuck, does this feel good? Am I doing it right?" he nervously asked, taking his thumb and rubbing slow circles over my clit. Jasper was an amazing student; his fingers never stopped pumping in and out of my pussy, proving that the boy could handle multi-tasking.

"Yesss…" I praised hitching my leg around his waist so I could give him better access. I was already so worked up from all the teasing at the dinner table and that it wouldn´t take much to send me catapulting over the delicious edge of ecstasy. "That´s it sweet boy… I´m so close… curl your fingers in a `come hither´ fashion and rub my clit harder baby!"

Like the star pupil he was, Jasper followed my instructions to the letter and had me orgasming in seconds. My walls clenched around his fingers and I sunk my teeth into the flesh of his shoulder to keep from crying out. My body rocked and shuddered with bliss, as my muffled screams floated around the pantry.

Overcome, (no pun intended) with excitement, Jasper buried his face in my hair and released a war cry of his own. His hips thrust forward, pressing his cock against my thigh as he shuddered and rocked from his orgasm. My sweet boy had gotten off on pleasuring me.

This revelation had me falling off the edge with my second release of the night, "Fuck, Jasper… again… I´m fucking cumming again!" I panted a little too loudly given our present company.

Like the precious angel that he was, Jasper held on to me tightly, rubbing and stroking my inner-walls prolonging my release. The only sounds that could be heard were our labored breathing and the thumping of our racing hearts.

Jasper was the first one to speak. "I… I… was… was that okay?" he stammered nervously, breath hot on my neck.

"God, yes," I answered, leaning back so that I could look him in the eyes. "Sweetie, you were amazing," I gushed, stroking the light dusting stubble on his cheek. "Two mind-blowing orgasms…" I let my words trail off and clenched my muscles around his fingers that were still buried deep inside of me. "Inexperienced my ass," I huffed playfully.

"Oh," he started feeling me clench around him. "I guess I better, um… well, I should…" My sweet boy was a nervous wreck, looking around frantically for what to do next.

Carefully, I eased my little lamb´s fingers from my pussy and brought them to his lips. "Open," was all I said, before coating his lips and tongue with my essence.

A very approving moan slipped from his lips, but my mouth closing around his muffled the sound. We hummed in unison enjoying the taste of my juices bouncing around his mouth. All too soon, I was pulling away, we had to get back to the others, or they would soon become suspicious.

Before emerging from our little hiding spot, I dropped to my knees remembering that I wasn´t the only one who had gotten a release. Watching Jasper from under my lashes, I slowly unzipped his pants and lowered his boxer just enough so that I could gain access to his cock.

Without saying a word, I licked every drop of his salty sweet spunk from his silky smooth length, before wrestling it back into his pants. Let´s just say that my surprise garnered quite the reaction from my sweet boy. Reaching to the side for what was left of the lace thong I´d been wearing, I rose from my feet with calculated movements to stand flush with Jasper´s body.

Running my tongue across his bottom lip, I whispered into his mouth. "This," tucking the skimpy lingerie into the pocket of his cargo shorts, "should help you get rid of that later." I promised, giving his cock a playful squeeze.

"Fuck," he quietly breathed.

"Oh, believe me, I fully intend to." I winked before walking out of the pantry. Just like that, the moment was over. We each washed our hands and sprayed our clothes with a couple of mists of Febreze before heading out to the patio.

Floored that I would do such a thing, Jasper was still laughing by the time we stepped out on to the deck. When both declined to respond when asked what we were laughing about; some things were better left unsaid.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing with our friends over a couple of beers. Rose and Em had plans to fly out early the following morning, so we eventually called it a night.

_xXxXxXxXx_

Removing my reading glasses, I sighed in contentment. Having just won a very big case, I was long overdue for a little _me_ time. Thank God, it was Labor Day this Monday and I planned on taking full advantage of the long weekend. Today was Thursday and when I leave today, I have no intention of returning to the office until bright and early Wednesday morning.

Looking across my desk at a picture of my boys taken a couple of weeks ago at Dave and Buster´s, I couldn't stop the ear-splitting grin from spreading across my face. Watching the two of them interact, it was virtually impossible to believe that Jasper had only been living with us for less than a month. He fit so seamlessly into our family that I couldn't remember a time in our lives without him.

Shortly after Jasper moved in, Javier returned from Mexico and resumed his landscaping duties. Edward, being Edward - he was always two-steps ahead of the opposition - thought it would be a good idea to bring Jasper in as a lower-level intern. It would look good on his college applications, and also get him out of school early.

Cullen Enterprises was a major contributor to St. Ignatius College Prep, and after sitting down with Jasper, we decided together that it would be more beneficial to his education and future to finish school there instead on online. Every year an assessment was given to the incoming seniors and the top fifteen were chosen to intern at Edward´s Company three days a week, and attending classes at the campus the other two.

Of course Jasper made Edward promise that there would be absolutely no type of strings pulled to get him in; he wanted to take the test and earn the position on his own merit. Just another character trait that he and Edward shared, they were so much alike sometimes it was scary.

True to Cullen form, Edward changed nothing about the procedure and kept with the norm. Each student was assigned a number and in the end all we knew was that student number 22837984 had scored higher than anyone in the history of the test. In fact their scores were so impressive that the Headmaster deemed them fit to graduate early if they so desired.

Let´s just say it was a day of celebrations at the Cullen/Swan estate when Jasper came home with the news. So not only was Jasper the top scorer, but he was one of a handful of students that were taking college courses instead of the regular high school classes. After December he would officially be classified as a college student, only returning to the school in May to graduate with his class.

Like Edward and I, Jasper had a very strong work ethic and took to the world of business like a fish to water. He and Edward both had been pulling long hours so we could all take this time to just enjoy our holiday weekend.

In fact we had all agreed that all work-related cell phones would be turned off by six o´clock today and would remain off until Wednesday morning when we returned to the real world. I was looking forward to my boys grilling me a juicy steak and lounging around the pool all weekend.

We had taken to swimming together nightly before bed; it was a way for me to fit in some quality down time in with my boys each day. The fact that they usually swam naked was just an added bonus. Things had been progressing slowly between us and I would be lying if I said I wasn´t ready to consummate our relationship. In my heart of hearts I was praying that this weekend I would finally share a bed with both my boys at the same time.

Edward and I of course still made love on a regular basis, but we had yet to bring Jasper into the mix. I didn't want there to be any type of confusion on Jasper´s part, so I decided that we would all sit down and discuss things before the lines got marred by sex. To say it was an interesting conversation would be the understatement of the year.

_I was wrapping things up so I could head home after a deposition meeting ran late, cursing the incompetent asshole defense attorney for not having all his shit together for the meeting. Usually something like this just pissed me off and after a few snarky comments I let it go, but not tonight. _

_Tonight was fucking important and instead of being at home like I had planned helping Jasper get settled in, I was still at my office sitting across the table from this sweaty, balding, fat ass fucker who didn´t know his ass from a hole in a Cheerio! _

_Now do you get why I´m in a bad mood?_

_By the time Liam opened the back door to the Mercedes, I was two-seconds from blowing my shit. Gratefully, I had competent people in my employ and he knew exactly what I needed. By the time we pulled into the gate of the estate some twenty minutes later, the soothing sounds of Edward on the piano had done their job and calmed me._

_The house was eerily quiet save for the muted sounds of the TV coming from the family room. Odd, Edward´s always here to greet me? Placing my things down in the foyer, I went in search of my two boys who were probably up to no good._

_Kicking my off my heels, I let out a quiet sigh of relief as the cool mahogany floor soothed my aching feet. The ten or so steps it took me to reach the family room were spent conjuring up all types of different scenarios that might be waiting to greet me; each one worst than the last in that, none of them included me. _

_Let me save you the trouble of asking, yes, I am fucking jealous!_

_Much to my surprise or chagrin, either one would have sufficed; both my boys were sitting there quietly like statues, with their eyes staring, unseeing at the television. Their stiff postures and the fact that you could feel the tension rolling off of both of them in waves, told me all I needed to know. They were both scared shitless!_

"_Hey," I called out quietly, causing both of them to jump._

"_Bella," they both breathed out in a sigh of relief._

"_Who else were you two expecting?" I joked casually, trying to alleviate some of the tension. Neither one of them responded so I just decided to jump right in. "Okay," I let out on a deep sigh, "I think that before we go any farther that we should talk and get a few things out in the open."_

_Moving to sit on the coffee table in front of them, I laid a hand on each of their knees before diving into my speech. "Jasper," I gave his knee a light squeeze when I addressed him. "Edward here is the absolute love of my life, as I am his. He is and will always remain the man that holds my heart and the same goes for him." I could see his face fall at my declaration, so I hurried on to get my point out. "That being said, we still have room in our hearts, our lives, and our beds for other people, or should I say another person… you!" _

_That definitely got his attention as a slow smile began to play across his lips. "Edward and I have no secrets and I hope that you and I won´t either. As you know from working on the estate and in the offices of Cullen Enterprises, we value our privacy. No one will ever know what goes on behind these walls unless one of us tells them. Do you understand?" I asked, offering him the opportunity to speak._

"_Yes, Ma´am," I said earnestly, bobbing his head up and down in assent. Looking at Edward out of the corner of his eye, Jasper asked softly, "So that means he knows that I got ya off two times last night?" As if he´d been frozen in a block of ice that someone had just thawed, Edward´s rich laughter filled the room upon hearing Jasper´s question._

_Looking over at the man-child sitting next to him Edward replied, "I know all about that Jasper, and with the exception of not being allowed to participate," he let out a low growl, "I have no problem with what you and Isabella did." Christ, I love this man, because just like that the tension was broken and we were able to discuss freely our expectations of one another._

_Edward and I explained to Jasper that he was indeed bi-sexual and that he had only been with a handful of men, all with protection of course. He was always a top and never so much as kissed any of them. Edward had only ever physically penetrated one man and that was Caius´s slimy ass and since then he´s only had them suck him off and penetrated them with various toys._

_Edward assured Jasper that no other man had ever put their hands on me, but he was special and that was why he let him touch me; which was the truth, because I had only ever supervised Edward´s time with other men and I never cared for Caius so that was definitely a no go for me._

_Jasper shared with us that he had only had one relationship and it was with a boy he went to school with. They never got past oral sex, so for all intents and purposes he was still considered a virgin. He didn´t think that he was gay, because he was just as turned on by me as he was Edward, but until he had sex with one or both of us he was remaining undecided about his sexuality._

"_Is it okay if I call you Mommy sometimes, but just around the house?" Jasper asked out of the blue. "I mean, you call me your sweet boy sometimes, and I don't know it just makes me… uhh… well… I… I just like that´s all…" he rambled sweetly, making my heart flutter with love._

_We hadn´t gotten around to that yet, but I was glad that he had picked up on it and chose to bring it up himself rather than wait for me to do it. "Of course, sweet boy," I cupped his cheek with one hand and Edwards with the other. "Mommy has room in her heart to love both her boys." As if my words had somehow tightened the bond between us, Edward and Jasper each leaned into my touch at the same time._

_We decided after talking a few more things over that we would discuss any other concerns as they arose and that there was no pressure for Jasper to have sexual intercourse with either one of us. When he was ready he would let us know and we would take things as slow as he needed us to._

My mind fast-forwarded to the present and the vision I had been privy to this morning before leaving for work. Jasper had been plagued by awful nightmares and neither Edward nor I wanted to push him into telling us what they were about.

After all, Edward and I both still had secrets about our own pasts that we had yet to divulge, so patience was our solution to the situation for the time being. I had already spoken to Edward; and we decided that if they didn´t get better then we would approach Jasper about maybe seeing someone medically. So far, he had just taken to crawling into bed with one of us when the nightmares would plague him.

Though Edward and were engaged and had be lovers for many years we maintained separate bedrooms. We often shared each other's beds, but retained the need for our own personal space; when Jasper moved in, he got his own room as well.

Jasper sometimes watched Edward and I make love, while stroking himself and there wasn´t a soul lacking for oral sex around the estate, so I wasn´t surprised when I walked into Edward´s room this morning and my two boys were balls deep in each other´s throats. Jasper and Edward were lying on their side´s head to foot, while each one sucked the other´s cock.

Eying the clock on the bedside table, I grinned when I saw that I had plenty of time to get off while watching my boys, shower and get to the office by eight. Reaching into the top drawer I removed my Lelo rabbit from its satin pouch and moved to the foot of the bed to enjoy the show.

Not only did my favorite little toy give me an earth shattering release, but my boy gave me two more powerful orgasms when the attacked my pussy and lapped up my juices. Memories of my morning had squeezing my thighs together as a rush of liquid flooded my panties.

Fuck, if eating pussy sent me into frenzy, I was sure to become a certified nymphomaniac by the time they both penetrated me. I was glad that we would all still have some first to share. The buzzing of my personal cell phone stopped me from reaching into the bottom drawer of my desk and releasing some pent-up frustration.

I smiled knowing that it was one of my boys texting me. Only a handful of people had this number, so I always knew that it was someone important to my life when it rang. Reaching for the iPhone sitting on the corner of my desk, my grin widened.

**Bells - Hey Beautiful! Mr. C wanted me to let you know that Liam was downstairs waiting to pick you up whenever you´re ready. I can´t wait to see you; I´ve missed you all day! We have a surprise and I hope you like it! Now stop working and get over here, your naughty boys are going to start without you! - Jasper**

Kicking it into overdrive, I re-organized the few files I´d been working on that were strewn around my desk, packed up my laptop, and headed for the door. My office had a combination lock and a state-of-the-art alarm system so once I let the door shut behind me all systems were ago.

Pausing briefly to speak with my PA, I wished Lauren a Happy Labor Day, and reiterated that I would be back on Wednesday morning, and under _no_ circumstances was I to be disturbed. I whistled the entire ride in the elevator to the parking garage, only to be met with the sight of my trusty bodyguard and driver, Liam.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan," Liam pleasantly greeted as he opened the rear passenger side door for me, before taking my things and helping me into the backseat of the car. "How was your day?"

"Thank you Liam," I said, recovering my purse and laptop bag from his outstretched hand. When he was seated and pulling out of the underground parking, I took the opportunity to answer his question. "My day was long, Liam," I sighed with relief. "And I´m glad that it´s over and I have a few days to lie around the house and recuperate."

A very mischievous grin played across his lips as he responded cryptically, "Oh I´m sure you will enjoy your time away from the city ma´am." I decided to let his comment slide and sent Jasper a quick response to his earlier text.

**Sweet boy - Good evening sweet angel let Mr. C know that I am safely tucked away in the back of the Mercedes and in route to the house. I´m beat, so I´ll let you boys decide on dinner. You know how I hate surprises, so after my HARD week, it was mean of you to tease Mommy that way. I will be very angry if you boys start without me! C ya soon! - Bells**

I hit send and let my eyes drift close, hoping to catch a quick nap on the ride home. What felt like hours later, I was being shaken awake by a stranger, through the lowered car window in, unfamiliar surroundings? This wasn´t my house! After regaining my bearings, I looked around only to discover that we were parked in front of the Cullen Enterprises private hanger at O´Hare International Airport and the stranger was in fact, Leonardo, our flight attendant.

_The airport!_

What the hell was I doing at the airport?

Sometimes Edward made quick one-day trips out of the city, but he hadn´t said anything about leaving Chicago this morning. Hmph… maybe we were just stopping by to pick him up and that´s why Jasper was texting me.

My door opening brought me out of my musings. "Ms. Swan," our personal flight attendant greeted me with his heavy Italian accent. "Everything is in place and we´re ready for take-off."

_Take off!_

_Take off where?_

"Leonardo, I wasn't scheduled to fly today," I explained in confusion. "Where is Edward, and where exactly are we flying to?" Edward could be a bit spontaneous at times, so it wouldn´t surprise me if he wanted to fly to New York or Atlantic City for a late dinner and a little dancing. But what about Jasper, would he be coming along too?

_See why I hate fucking surprises!_

Ignoring my protests, Leonardo escorted me aboard the plane with a grinning Liam trailing behind us. My mouth fell open as I took in the spacious cabin filled with the most exquisite sweet-smelling blue roses. It wasn´t until I reached up to wipe away a fallen tear that I realized everyone had left me alone to enjoy my gift in private.

Trembling and overwrought with emotion, I plucked the envelope sitting on a sterling silver serving tray out of its place and read what it said.

**Dearest Isabella,**

**You work entirely too hard and play entirely too little. This weekend we want to spend it catering to your every whim. You are our queen, Mommy, and we want to show you just how much you mean to us. So buckle up, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. Once we have achieved the desired altitude and the fasten seatbelt sign has been turned off, Leonardo will provide you with further instructions.**

**Love Always,**

**Your boys,**

**Edward & Jazzy**

I was an emotional wreck by the time I finished reading the last word. My boys had even anticipated that, because a box of tissues and a Chrystal flute filled with champagne was sitting next to me on the table, deciding to be a good girl and play along, I followed their instructions and waited for Leonardo to return.

Just as promised, Leonardo reappeared as soon as the seatbelt sign was turned off. "Ms. Swan," he began, his expression giving nothing away. Edward sure knew how to fucking pick em´, this guy had one of the best poker faces that I had ever encountered.

And since I´m an attorney that was saying a hell of a lot about his ability to keep secrets from me. "I´ve been instructed to tell you that your presence has been requested in the private bed chambers, ma´am. Enjoy the rest of your flight." He winked as he disappeared in the direction of the cockpit.

Now he wants to give shit away!

None of the crew was ever allowed pass the main cabin when we were airborne; if a problem were to occur, they were to use the in-house phone. Of course, we were all adults, so I´m positive they knew what we were up to when we were back there, but our people were paid a lot of money to be loyal and they never failed to be just that.

The plane was actually equipped with two bedrooms, but I didn't waste time with the guestroom and headed straight for the master suite. As soon as my hand made contact with the doorknob, a shiver ran up my spine.

Taking a deep breath I pulled the door open, having no idea what to expect on the other side. My breath got stuck in my throat and my jaw fell slack; I couldn´t believe my fucking eyes!

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I asked causing two sets of wide-eyes to snap up in my direction.

**www(.)krazi4twisaga-thegrassisalwaysgreener(.)blogspot(.)com**

* * *

><p><strong>What the heck am I reading? Glad you asked...<strong>

**Krazis Rec Korner:**

**Beautiful Savage by readingmama**

**Victoria´s Secret by RobinFF**

**Hard Day´s Night by SexyLexiCullen**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85**

**Crash by BelleDean**

**Crawl by TeamBella23**

**Once Upon a Saturday by troublefollows1017**

**The Procrustean Bed by gemini13me**

**Love & Anger by theonlykyla**


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Together

**Well, the wait is over and we have finally have the next chapter. These three are getting closer and things are heating up, but there are still some unresolved demons in their past.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND ABUSE OF A MINOR! PLEASE BE ADVISED!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE BEAUTIFUL STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA, AND I MEAN NO DISRESPECT! I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS TWISTED LITTLE TALE!**

**Beta´d by the lovely famaggiolo, checkout her new story, Tangled Heart! Shoutout to my other beta, jdonovan, she´s on hiatus doing `new mommy´duty! Congrats and we miss you!**

* * *

><p>The Grass is Always Greener:<p>

Chapter Five

Coming Together… The Consummation of the Trinity…

**JPOV**

Have you ever felt like no matter where you were or what you were doing; you just never quite fit in? Almost like you were moving through life as a spectator and not a participant? Well, that´s exactly how I´ve felt for most of my life, more so in the last five years.

Even as a child, I´d always felt out of step, but it was easy to push those feelings aside, after all, I had my mother and Riley. They both showered me with enough love and affection that it didn´t matter what other people thought of me; but nevertheless, it was still there, waiting in the shadows to consume me.

My insecurities have always been there, in the shadows, lying in wait. The feelings of inadequacy and worthlessness always kept me on the outside looking in. Those feelings doubled after I lost my mother and tripled after the death of my father and Riley was taken away from me too. _They_ were the only ones who ever truly loved me, or so I thought.

In school, I always kept to myself, blending in with the walls, wishing I could just be invisible. Funny, thinking back on my primary years in the Dallas private school system, I didn´t have one friend. I don´t even remember anyone talking to me. Unless you count the overwhelming number of times I heard the word nerd, weirdo, or bookworm shouted at me during the day.

_Nope, I'd definitely say they were talking more so at me rather than too me._

Military school wasn´t much different, in that I _thought_ that I´d found my place with Felix, but after he cheated on me; I was right back to where I started… _alone! _Life was a cruel son-of-a-bitch, in that it continuously dealt me a shitty hand; I had long since resigned myself to being alone.

"A penny for your thoughts," Edward whispered close to my ear, startling me from my haze. Instantly, my body was enveloped in warmth as strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me flush to his body. Automatically, I melted into the warmth of his embrace. "Where were you just now, little one?" The sound of his velvety voice using the pet name he'd given me, had my entire body tingling with warmth and a smile creeping up my lips. "You didn´t seem to hear me when I came in."

"Just thinking about the past," I confessed, never taking my eyes off of the bustling streets of downtown Chicago. "Remembering how my life used to be."

"Should I be worried?" He spoke the question so softly, that I wasn´t sure he intended for me to hear it, but there was no mistaken the hint of fear underlying his tone.

Turning so I could look him the eyes, I reached out a tentative hand and gently stroked his cheek. "Worried, no," I shook my head with conviction. "_I_ on the other hand _should_ be." Unable to hold his gaze, I looked away as I gave voice to my own insecurities and fears. "Look at you," I waved in the direction of all his perfect sexy glory, "and then look at me," I shrugged noncommittally. "We´re like filet mignon and potted meat… why settle for processed, when you can have choice USDA?"

Reeling from the weight of my display of honest word-vomit, I turned back to staring out of the window. Feeling Edward´s pity and rejection was one thing, but facing it head on was a horse of a totally different color.

Despite my newfound feelings of love and belonging, I was no fool; Edward was with Bella and I was just their new little plaything. As sick and twisted as it sounded, I was happier than I could ever remember being, and that included my brief stint with Felix.

I was a masochist and would take whatever scraps they were willing to give me.

Deep in thought, I jerked slightly, when I felt a firm grip on my forearm. Spinning me around to face him, Edward placed a finger under my chin and pushed, bringing my gaze to meet his. Lost in the swirling pools of his endless emerald green eyes, I was at war with myself.

I´d been living with Edward and Bella for just shy of three weeks now and since losing my mother, I couldn't remember being happier. Still, there was a part of me that was deathly afraid.

Afraid to let my guard down and let them in completely.

The walls that I´d carefully constructed to protect my heart, had at one time brought me peace; I wore them like a suit of armor. Now, they were just constricting, suffocating, making it hard for me to breathe.

_What the hell are you doing?_ My conscience screamed. _Look at him! He´s bearing his soul for us! Bella and Edward are different, they would never hurt you, never hurt us! They´re not like __**HIM **__they won´t take what you aren´t ready to give!_

Bella and Edward _were_ different!

And _no_, they would_ never_ hurt me, at least not intentionally!

I rolled the words around in my head a few times and had an epiphany. I´d been with them three weeks, and not_ one_ time had either of them push me to do something that I wasn´t ready for. My mind quickly drifted off to my first night at the estate and how tenderly Edward took care of me.

After having a long talk with Edward and Bells, I was exhausted. Crawling into my new king-sized bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Lying on my stomach, I felt the bed dip beside me. Warm breath and wet kisses were peppered the entire length of my naked back, causing an involuntary shudder to rip through my body. _

_Hmm… that´s interesting, I distinctively remember having a shirt on when I fell asleep. _

_All thoughts of clothing or lack thereof flew out the window when the weight of a warm body against mine sent shivers running throughout my entire body. _

_I could feel my cock hardening. _

_Out of sheer need and desperation, I began gyrating my hips loving the delicious feel of friction the sheet were providing against my naked skin; it set my body ablaze. The heat, combined with the weight of Edward´s body partially covering mine was driving me insane._

"_Touch me, Edward," I begged into the darkness. "Please!" He´d yet to speak one word to me, but I could feel his growing erection pressing against my thigh. _

_God, I couldn´t wait to taste him._

_Instead of words, Edward´s actions answered my lustful pleas. Snaking a hand between the mattress, and me he began pleasuring me with lazy strokes. Slowly, his hand moved up and down my painfully hard shaft. _

_Teasing! _

_Taunting! _

_Goading me with his touch! _

_More… I needed more!_

"_Edward," I breathed out huskily, "I… ungh… God… I just… I need more…" Involuntarily my hips thrust into his scorching palm, and a deep growl escaped his lips._

_Frustrated, I attempted to turn, so he could see my eyes. I thought if he could see just how much I needed him. He would give me more. The room was cast in darkness, save for the sliver of moon coming from the slightly opened curtains. That would be enough to allow me to see him. Suddenly, there was more pressure on my lower half and Edward´s erection was dangerously close to my back entrance. _

_When had he climbed fully on top of me? _

_Instantly, alarm bells began ringing. I wasn´t ready for this! I had to stop him, tell him about Newton! "Wa-wa-wait, Edward," I stammered nervously. There was no way that I would be able to throw him off my back; he was at least 60lbs - of pure muscle - heavier than me. "P-p-please… don´t do this." _

_I froze when I felt the pressure of his well-endowed cock forcing its way into my tight rosebud. I wasn´t prepared for his assault and a burning fire ripped through me, as my body was slowly ripped in two. _

_Fear was crippling me, pinning me to the bed, but it wasn´t until I heard the familiar voice of Officer Newton sneering "Ah, ah, aaa, boy, your tight little ass is mine now," in my ear did I scream for help!_

"_Nooo… stop! Get off of me!" I screamed, kicking and flailing my limbs in an attempt to get away._

"Jasper… Jasper," Edward´s voice called to me from somewhere in the distance, "shh… it´s okay little one, I´m here." The sound of his soothing voice and the comfort of his touch brought me out of the darkness.

"Breathe," he pleaded, running his hand up and down my back. "Breathe with me baby. That´s it," he praised when my rapid breaths slowed, finally matching his. "That´s it, you´re doing great; in and out, just like mine."

At some point, when I was lost in my own personal hell, Edward had moved us. I was now sitting, cradled in his lap, in his desk chair. Snuggling deeper into the crook of his neck, I inhaled his scent deeply into my lungs. Sandal-wood and honey mixed with the uniqueness that was all Edward. Instantly, I felt my body relax and the panic attack subside.

"Better?" Edward asked, brushing the sweat-soaked hair away from my forehead.

Feeling my face heat with embarrassment, I mumbled, "Yes" into his neck. Ever since _that_ night, I had been having panic attacks. They didn´t happen often, so I didn´t feel the need to seek medical attention. Mainly, they happened when I was alone, so it was a secret I gladly kept to myself, but now I would have to explain.

For the first time, I would have to talk about _that _night. Inevitably, I would_ relive_ the worst night of my life! I would have to admit what _he_ tried to do to me! Admit that Michael Newton tried to… he tried to… _rape_ me!

Edward and Bella deserved to know!

They deserved to know that I was damaged goods and possibly beyond repair!

As if he could sense what I needed, Edward spoke softly, "How about we get out of here and start the long weekend? B´s planning on finishing up early at the office, since her case is all wrapped up, and we can plan something special for her." His sweet breath fanned across my cheek as he spoke, lulling me into a sense of calm, like a security blanket.

I knew I´d be taking a leap of faith, but I couldn´t help it, the moment somehow felt right. "I´m ready, Edward," I whispered into his neck, feeling his skin pebble with gooseflesh at my close proximity.

Misinterpreting my words, he patted my knee signaling that I should move. "Well, just give me a few minute to run over some last minute details with Victoria and then I´m all yours. We can even stop and have lunch at The Hard Rock Café; I know it´s your favorite." He placed a soft kiss on my temple before urging me forward.

I could hear the smile in his voice at the mention of one of my favorite restaurants. In the short time that I´d been living with them, two very important things stood out; first, Edward and Bells paid attention to every little detail, and second, they _loved_ to spoil me. Christmas seemed to come every day in the Cullen/Swan household. Even Mrs. Cope had become the grandmother that I never had.

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore that daydreams of having forever with them. The thought of going back to live with Emmett and Rosalie or moving to London with Riley was now too painful to even consider.

I know that this was only supposed to be temporary, but every time I think about leaving I feel this sharp pain deep in my chest, almost as if someone as placed a huge boulder there and I have to struggle to breathe.

Unable to stop myself, I placed a soft open-mouth kiss on his neck right over his pulse point. Leaning back so I that could look into his evergreen eyes, I cupped his lightly-stubble cheek, stroking it with the pad of my thumb. "You misunderstood me," ignoring his confused expression, I continued, "while I _am _happy to leave and have lunch with you, _that´s _not what I meant when I said that I was ready."

Leaning forward, I brought my lips to his in a slow sweet kiss; I hoped to convey the meaning behind my unspoken words. Putting every ounce of my feelings and laying myself completely bare before him, I slowly moved my mouth against his soft, pliable lips.

Unlike the countless others, _this kiss_ was meant to be the key that was to open Pandora´s Box. The catalyst, propelling our relationship to the next level, breaking the imaginary hold that Michael Newton had on me, this was a kiss of freedom and power-exchange all rolled into one.

I knew the moment the switch had been flipped and realization dawned. And believe me Edward didn't disappoint, taking my bottom lip between his teeth, he tugged gently. "Fuck, baby," he gasped against my lips. "Do you mean it? Are you sure you´re ready?"

"Yes," was my breathy response. Automatically, my mouth opened for him to deepen the kiss. I waited with baited breath for him to plunder my mouth and take what had always been his.

_What always would be his!_

Like a magnet to metal, my hands, of their own accord, moved to the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Tugging on the soft locks, I felt myself letting go and giving over fully to Edward. Our tongues danced a lazy tango, as _I_ gave and _he_ took.

There was no need for hard and fast because soft and slow was just as powerful, if not more. I moaned into Edward´s mouth when I felt the affect the kiss was having on him. The evidence of his arousal was pressing firmly against the underside of my leg. I wiggled just a little causing a small amount of friction, swallowing the muted "Fuck" that Edward groaned into my mouth.

When the lack of oxygen became a life or death matter, we reluctantly pulled apart. Panting harshly from the powerful kiss that we´d just shared; my fingers continued their ministrations as Edward peppered my face and neck with chaste open-mouth kisses. I couldn´t stop the guttural moan as it bubbled up from my throat; the feeling of his hot wet mouth on my skin was driving me crazy.

"Jesus, little one," Edward rasped into the crook of my neck between kisses, "Are you fucking sure? God, I want you so bad, but I want you to be ready baby." Looking deep into my eyes, searching for the truth, he said, "I don´t want you to do this for anybody but yourself. I speak for Isabella as well when I say this; _we_ will wait as long as it takes for _you_ to be ready." It was apparent that Edward had gotten the meaning behind my kiss loud and clear.

I had never been surer about anything in my entire life, which was why I didn´t hesitate to answer Edward´s question. "Yes," I said with conviction, looking him directly in the eye. "You _have _waited, which is why I´m a 100% ready to take our relationship to the next level. You _and_ Bells have given me so much; in return, I want to give something to you, to _both_ of you… _me_." Nervously, I continued to twirl the silky strands of hair at the base of his neck; it would kill me if he turned me away.

It was no secret to either one of them that I was still technically a virgin, so I would be giving myself over to _both_ of them; it was a gift that I would gladly give a million times over if each time I did, Edward looked at me with the same mixture of adoration and lust that was sparkling in his dark eyes right now.

"Jasper," he breathed with uncertainty, "I-I-I don´t know what to say?" It came out more like a question, rather than a statement.

"Then don´t say anything; show me what this means to you!" I responded with conviction.

Suddenly, his eyes grew soft, caring, "Jasper, you _do_ know that Isabella and I would never _force_ you to do anything you´re not ready for?" Stroking my cheek as if I was as delicate as porcelain, he continued. "Baby, you´re still so young, as much as I want to bend you over my desk and bury myself balls-deep in that tight little ass of yours, I don´t want you to do something you might regret later."

_Why is he stalling?_

_Does he not want me as much as I want him? _

My head lowered as the feeling of being rejected washed over me. I was wrong! _He doesn´t want me! _Was the only thing I could conclude, just that thought alone caused unshed tears to burn the corners of my eyes; I blinked furiously to keep them at bay.

_How could I have been so stupid! _

Edward gave my chin a gentle nudge, but stubbornly, I resisted the urge to look up at him; I didn´t want to see the look of pity that was sure to be present in his eyes.

I was angry!

Angry that I let myself get too deep!

Angry that I let my guard down and got hurt, yet again!

Nudging a little more forcefully, Edward coaxed my chin upward until I met his dark gaze. There was a mixture of anger, disbelief, and love swirling around his hooded eyes.

The wind was knocked out of me when I saw the feral look he was giving me. His gaze was penetrating, as if he was looking at my very soul. I felt like a piece of meat ready to be devoured under his penetrating stare. My breath hitched when I felt his hand on top of mine.

"Believe me, little one," he growled, placing my hand on his growing bulge, "I fucking _want _to!" Softening his tone to barely above a whisper, Edward´s warm breath wafted across my skin as he spoke. "I just want to be sure you´re ready when we do that´s all."

Giving him a teasing squeeze through his trousers, I brought my lips to his ear, "Mentally… I _am_ ready," I breathed seductively into his ear. "Will you help me get ready… _physically_?" My cheeks flamed the evidence of my embarrassment; it still bothered me that didn´t have nearly the amount of experience sexually that Edward and Bells had.

Being _green_, sexually, did have its advantages though, and I planned to spend a lot of time being tutored!

_And boy did I have two hot as fuck instructors!_

"Fuck, little one, I can´t wait to make love to you!" Edward growled slamming his mouth against mine forcefully.

This time our kissing was almost animalistic, teeth clinking, tongues fighting for dominance, all in an effort for us to get closer. I would have crawled under his skin if I could have, anything to get closer to the man who´d stolen my heart.

Edward growled into my mouth as my hand continued to stroke his hard cock through his clothes. He wasn´t the only one affected by what was going on, I could feel the pre-cum leaking from the head of my painfully hard cock and soaking through my boxers.

"Jasper," Edward rasped nipping at my swollen lips. "I swear to God, baby, if you don´t stop…" he trailed off, scattering open-mouthed kisses all over my face and neck.

In that moment, nothing more needed to be said and reluctantly I rose to my feet pulling him along with me. I packed Edward´s and my things while he fought to adjust the ragging beast inside of his pants.

When he had somewhat recomposed himself, he stepped out of the office to speak with Victoria. In the short time that I´d been interning at Cullen Enterprises, I´d come to enjoy the middle-aged woman´s company. She loved to spoil me with homemade cookies and other treats to feed my sweet tooth.

Her husband James worked in accounting and they had twin boys who were eager for me to give them swim lessons. After discussing it with Edward, we agreed that the pool in the company fitness center would be best, since the weather would soon be changing.

Once I had everything packed up and the rest put away, I set the alarm before hitting the light switch and locking the door. Walking up to Victoria´s desk, I got the distinct feeling that Edward was trying to hide something from me.

Before I could question either one of the guilty parties, I was being ushered toward the direction of Edward´s private elevator. Edward threw a "Good-bye and have a great holiday" over his shoulder at a giggling Victoria just as we stepped into the awaiting glass chariot.

_**~ExBxJ~**_

Edward and I had been soaking in the four-person Jacuzzi bathtub in his room for about fifteen minutes of tense uncomfortable silence before he spoke. "Little one," he called softly, stroking my forearm absentmindedly, "you told me that you were ready mentally, but are you sure?"

_Not this again!_ I thought with a mental sigh. Why couldn´t he just take me at my word, and stop the second-guessing already?

_I know what I want damn it! _

Feeling every muscle in my body tense, I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to rein in my anger. Releasing a sigh of exasperation, I shifted my body so that it was facing Edward. Steeling my resolve, I spoke the words that would absolve him of our previous unspoken agreement.

"It´s okay, Edward," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "we don´t have to do it… have sex I mean. What we´ve been doing is fine, why change a good thing, right." I laughed, but it was forced and without humor.

"Baby," Edward pleaded with me patiently. "It´s painstakingly obvious to me that you don´t see yourself clearly." Running the back of his hand along my cheek, his eyes gradually darkened. "You´ve seen _and _felt what you do to me, so cut the bullshit and tell me what´s going on." I couldn´t dispute with that argument; his cock was up and down between us, becoming increasingly harder and harder to ignore.

_No pun intended!_

_Would you stop pussyfooting around and fucking talk to him! _My inner-voice chastised.

My eyes bulged out of the sockets at the harshness of his words. Shocked, I could only sit there gaping at him like a fish.

_Don´t you see; he´s calling bullshit! He knows that you´re hiding something! Night after night, they´ve taken turns holding you after the nightmares reduced you to a helpless little boy! _

_Let him in! _

_Let them both in!_

Unable to ignore the fact that my conscience was screaming at me to come clean, or that the beautiful Greek God sitting in front of me actually wanted me, I just blurted it out. "He tried to rape me," I whispered, curling into a ball at the far corner of the tub.

"He," Edward asked, barely keeping the anger out of his voice. "Who in the fuck, is _he, _Jasper? What the fuck are you talking about?" His anger was almost palpable as his green eyes smoldered like the eye of a brewing thunderstorm.

"O-o-officer M-Michael N-Newton," I stuttered so low that I barely heard it myself. I had to force back the bile rising in my throat having to speak his name. I buried my face in my knees; I could bear to see the look of disgust on Edward´s face at my revelation.

In one swift move, Edward had my trembling body cradled in his arms. The feeling skin-to-skin contact gave me the strength needed to get the words out.

Closing my eyes, and burying my face into the crook of his neck, I relived the nightmare that still continued to plague me night after night. "I-I-I was swimming one night after dinner like I always did; it helped me sleep better." I swallowed thickly, sucked in a shuddering breath, and continued.

"Ever since Felix had graduated, I noticed things he did things; little things at first, like watching me from across the quad or the cafeteria, showing up out of the blue outside of my classes. He even tried to get me assigned to his unit for a weekend camping trip, but I managed to escape his clutches every time."

I was numb, and it felt like I was watching the horrors of my life play out on an old black and white television, unclear and distorted. It wasn´t until Edward whipped away a few stray tears that I realized I was crying. "It´s okay little one, you´re safe now. I´ll never let him hurt you again."

His words, his _promise, _gave me the courage I needed to finish my story. Never had I felt so loved and protected in all my life. Not even Riley made me feel this safe. Edward made me feel like he would chase away the monsters hiding in my closet and under my bed if I needed him too.

Nuzzling deeper into Edward´s embrace, I took a shaky breath and continued. "I know it wasn´t the smartest thing to do, but I enjoyed swimming alone; it was the one thing from my childhood that hadn´t been tainted. Not by my father, not by Felix… not by anyone… _until that night!_"

I looked up into Edward´s eyes and was shocked to find a mixture of both pain and anger in equal parts. Not wanting to see his reactions, I zeroed in on his chiseled chest and traced figure eights on his damp skin, letting the feel of his chest-hairs tickling the pads of my fingers distract me.

"I´d just gotten out of the water when he cornered me and pinned me against the wall; the echo of the pump and noises on base distracted me, so I never even heard him coming!" I dragged in a ragged breath as I prepared to share with him the worst parts of my dark tale.

"Hush, little one," he cooed softly in my ear. "You don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to."

"No," I shook my head vehemently. "I need to tell you! I _need _break this hold that he still has over me; it´s the last step, before I can give myself over to you and Bells completely."

"Okay, sweetheart," he relented hesitantly. "Just take your time." Cupping my cheek, he kissed me softly on the lips. "Just know that I could never hold you responsible for what that monster tried to do to you. Jasper, you are_ not_ to blame for what that son of a bitch did!"

Clutching my face between his hands, "It wasn´t your fault," he growled, causing me to flinch. "I´m so sorry, baby, finish your story," he apologized pulling me back into his embrace.

And so for the next thirty minutes, I poured out my heart to Edward and cleansed myself of some terrible demons.

With a shaky breath and trembling hands, I told him how Newton beat me unmercifully when I wouldn´t give in to his demands. He assaulted me both physically and verbally for what seemed like hours, before a cadet passing by heard my cries and ran to get help.

I told him how he raped my mouth over and over, until my throat was swollen and raw, ejaculating all over my face as I choked on my own vomit.

Thank God campus police barged in when they did; I was on the verge of blacking out from the pain. When they found me, I was hanging by a thread, practically nude and that bastard; Newton had his cock out ready to rape me.

Listed as my emergency contact, Riley was notified and flew to Harlingen to get me. I was hysterical; but with a serious concussion, they were unable to sedate me, for fear that I would slip into a coma.

So, against their better judgment and the advice of the attending physician, I was patched up enough to fly home. Having my own private jet allowed me to travel in comfort.

As was custom, my father was nowhere to be found. He was in Tokyo on business, and I made Riley swear to keep this a secret from him. Just like everything else, Riley took care of it, no questions asked.

The air whooshed from my lungs and my body slumped into Edward´s. Fatigued, I felt like I had just run a marathon. My muscles ached and burned with tension; carrying this secret for so long was eating away at me.

Overwhelmed, I began to sob, needing some type of release. "He broke my nose, fractured four of my ribs, a-a-and m-m-y mouth…" I sobbed painfully, remembering each every wound he´d inflicted on my young body. "My throat was so fucking inflamed that I couldn´t eat anything but ice cream and Jell-o for a week! And even then, it kept coming up!"

My body convulsed and shuddered as the pain of remembering took its toll on me. Panic was setting in and my breathing had accelerated to the point where I was dangerously close to passing out. I clawed at my throat, struggling for air. Gasping, choking, and gripped with fear, my body shut down and the blackness took over.

A strangled cry for Edward was the last sound that fell from my lips.

_**~ExBxJ~**_

My head was pounding, my throat was on fire, and my mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. The electricity popped and zinged in the atmosphere.

Instantly, I was calmed.

I knew that I wasn't alone and Edward was still here. As if I'd spoken my feelings aloud, an arm extended toward me in offering. Sitting up, I gladly took the proffered orange juice and the two Advil that Edward had for me. Tears prickled my eyes; he stayed! He kept his promise and didn't leave me.

When I was sure that my voice would stand the test, I spoke. "I´m sorry," my voice was still raspy with emotion, and came out a little on the hoarse side.

"My God, Jasper," Edward said. Taking my empty glass, he placed it on the side table, then crawled into bed and pulled me into his arms. It was then that I realized that we were in his room.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and just let his unique scent calm me. "I can´t imagine what you´ve been going through. Thank God you had Riley to protect you." I sighed with contentment, and snuggled deeper into his side as I felt him place a soft kiss against my temple. "I´m here now, little one, I will never let anyone hurt you again!" His declaration caught me by surprise, and I had to choke back a sob.

_I was in awe of this beautiful man!_

After such a short time, Edward and Isabella had become the center of my universe. There was no way I would survive without them, and I prayed that I would never have to find out!

_I wanted them both now, more than I ever wanted anything or anyone before!_

Running my hand over his naked chest, I felt my manhood stir with anticipation. Suddenly, my problems took a backseat to the burning desire that was now coursing through my veins. Having a mind of its own, my hand began to make its way south.

"Jasper," Edward´s husky voice halted my movements. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I need you, Edward, please," was all I could think of to say. Truer words had never been spoken.

I _did_ need him!

I _needed_ that connection, that unbreakable bond with him.

I needed to know; after all I´d confessed to him that he didn´t see me as used or damaged goods.

_I needed him to solidify my place in his life!_

"Not like this," came his shocking response. Instinctually, my body tensed, poised and ready to bolt from the room at a moment´s notice. Sensing my change in demeanor, Edward´s grip on me tightened. "Please don´t take this the wrong way, but I don´t want our first time to be on the heels of such an intense and emotional conversation." His lips moving against the skin of my neck negated ever word he spoke.

"Mmm… Edward," I moaned loudly. My cock twitched with anticipation as my breathing picked up.

"I´ve got to get you ready for me baby. Do you trust me?" He asked huskily, voice laden with pure sex.

"With my life," I breathed without a second thought.

"That´s all I needed to know," and with that declarations, he proceeded to light me on fire.

_Mind! _

_Body!_

_And soul!_

I hissed out in pleasure as I felt him leave a blazing trail of open-mouth kisses from my neck, to my nipples which he nipped and sucked, tweaked and pulled, until I cried out in pure bliss. He kissed and sucked all the way down my abdomen, dipping inside my navel before stopping just shy of where I need him to be.

"Arghhh…" I growled out in frustration, thrusting my hips up in search of friction.

"Patience, little one," he chided, reaching over me to retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand. A chilling fear gripped me, and my entire body locked down. "Trust, little one, you remember?"

Edward´s voice lulled me back to the present situation _and_ my present company.

Y_ou want this!_

_This is Edward!_

_You love him!_

Huh?

Love him…

Do I?

There was no time to contemplate, because Edward´s voice interrupted my inner turmoil. "Just touching, sweet boy, nothing more than my fingers for now, is that okay?" His eyes watched me like hawk, searching for any sign of distress.

"I´m okay, Edward, touch me," I said in a strong and steady voice, "I´m yours." And there you have it folks, I Jasper Dylan Whitlock is head over hills in love with Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan.

I was giddy!

_I wanted to shout it from the top of the fucking Trump Tower! _

Now I just had to find the perfect time to tell them!

Warm liquid being dripped on my puckered hole had me moaning like a bitch in heat. All previous thoughts flew out of the window! Never had I let anyone touch me there!

Not even Felix!

Slowly, almost to the point of maddening, Edward inserted a lubed finger in my back door. I´ll admit that it was a tad bit uncomfortable at first. The intrusion burned slightly, but when his hot mouth wrapped around the head of my painfully engorged cock and sucked it with just the right amount of pressure my muscles clenched and my breath caught in my throat.

"God… that feels… ungh…" I panted, while my eyes rolled back in my head. It didn't help my current state of euphoria when Edward took me all the way in his mouth and hummed in appreciation.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck…" I gasped, winded from my inability to remember to breath. "Full… God… so full…" He must have added another finger… or two! Hell, at this point it could have been his cock; it felt so fucking good, so fucking _new_!

Pumping… slowly!

Sucking… forcefully!

Tugging… loosely!

So much sensation!

So much unexplained need!

Raw desire coursed through my veins like hot molten lava!

Completely of their own accord, my hands wove themselves into his thick bronze locks. Holding… gripping… pulling him in, so my dick sank deeper into the warm cavern of his mouth.

My orgasm was building, like the swirling vortex of a tornado, at sea, ready and waiting to wreak havoc on any unsuspecting soul in its path.

"Edward!" I screamed, tensing under the weight of my impending release. "I´m going to… fuck… yeah… just… ungh… shit… just… ahh… like that!" I had barely gotten the words past my lips before hot thick spurts of my cum filled the back of Edward´s throat.

Watching the muscles of his throat contract and release around my entire length, as he drank down my essence, had my orgasm set on infinity. Oh, and don´t get me started on the incredible feel of his fingers moving in and out of my ass… _in-fucking-credible!_

My balls pumped and released wash after wash of my thick seed into Edward´s system. Arching off of the bed in indescribable pleasure, I had never cum so hard in all my life. A kaleidoscope of different bursts of light and color flashed behind my closed eyelids.

_I had seen the fucking Promised Land!_

When Edward finally let my spent dick fall from his lips with a muted `pop' and eased his digits from my body, I sighed in contentment and slumped back against the bed. My body felt like mush, and tingled with delicious aftershocks of my experience.

"That was…" my chest continued to heave with each one of my exaggerated breaths. "I have no words. I´m completely speechless," I said gazing at him in awe, like I was seeing him through new eyes.

_He was my new fucking hero!_

_God, I loved this man!_

When I could finally feel my legs, Edward rushed me into the bathroom to get cleaned up and then dressed. "But Edward," I whined childishly, "I want to do that again!"

_I was insatiable!_

_Like a true addict, I was already looking for my next fix!_

Swatting me on the ass playfully, he chuckled, "I promise to do that and more later, but first, we´ve got to get going if we´re going to surprise B." I pouted for good measure, but that was all it took to get me moving, the next thing I knew we were boarding Edward´s private jet and awaiting the arrival of the beautiful Isabella Swan, so we could fly off for a long weekend in paradise.

Edward left implicit instructions for the flight crew on Isabella´s arrival, and then whisked me off to his private sleeping quarters just to have me naked and writhing under his ministrations for the second time that day.

"Ahh… fuck…" I moaned as Edward pumped my cock, while simultaneously moving the small butt plug he inserted in and out of my ass. I was quickly approaching another powerful release, when the door flew open revealing a very confused and flustered Isabella.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" she asked as two sets of wide eyes stared back at her.

"Nooo…" I protested when Edward halted his ministrations. "I needed to cum, badly."

Isabella got a wicked gleam in her eyes, closing the door and flipping the lock, she stalked toward the bed shedding her clothing one article at a time. "Tsk… tsk… tsk…" she clucked her tongue as the bed dipped under her weight, "I don´t recall giving my naughty little boys permission to play without me."

Cocking a brow in challenge, and starting at my feet, she ran her nails slowly up my body. I visibly shuddered at her touch. "As of this moment forward, I control your pleasure, and nobody will fucking _cum_ unless _I_ say so!" Lying on the bed just out of my reach, she spread her legs and toyed with her engorged pink clit.

My jaw fell slack, and my rock hard cock twitched in Edward´s hand.

That had to be the hottest fucking thing I´d ever seen in my life!

Edward and I both whimpered like the two whipped pussies that we were. Rocking her hips upward, her movements became more hurried. I´d never thought myself to be a jealous person, but God did I wish that I was her fingers right now.

Displaying my emotions clearly on my face, Isabella, gave me a crooked grin as she tweaked and pulled her perfect rosy nipples. Feeling sorry for her two naughty boys, Bella spread her legs wider, and gave us a panoramic view of her perfect glistening bare pussy. "Okay, boys," she purred seductively, crooking her index finger, "come on over here and show Mommy just how sorry you are for playing without her."

Fuck, she didn´t have to tell me twice!

And apparently she didn´t have to repeat herself for Edward´s sake either, because we both dove into her welcoming pussy like it was an all you can eat buffet!

I planned on getting good and full!

_This was going to be one long ass flight! _ Was the last coherent thought before I lost myself in Isabella´s perfect sweet-smelling pussy!

* * *

><p>*Peeks out from secret hiding spot*<p>

Well, what do you think? If you´re anything like me, you can´t wait until that plane lands so we can see what kind of kinky fuckery these three will be getting into. Writing Jasper´s experience was pretty hard, but I´m happy that he´s ready to move on and replace all the bad memories with new ones. I´m thinking that after this weekend, the dynamics of these three´s relationship will change, but sadly, we´ll have to wait a little while before we find out! Thanks for sticking it out with my krazi update schedule, it means the world to me to have a faithful following! Leave me some love, and be sure to checkout the blog!

Krazi

xoxo

**Krazi´s rec reading korner:**

**The Procrustean Bed by: gemini13me**

**Tangled Hearts by: famaggiolo**

**Soulmates Feeling Belonging by CaraNo**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85**

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words by anhanninen**

**Drabble Fics:**

**Together by CaraNo**

**Hard Hats and High Heels by twinerdforlife**

**Addicted by cosmogirl7481**

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

**I am a Doctor by texasbella**

**Checkout these amazing stories, penned by some incredible authors! Leave ´em some love and tell Krazi sent you their way!**

**See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Closer I Get to You

**AN: **

**Happy Sunday Everybody!**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER, BUT THIS LITTLE DIRTY LIASON IS ALL MINES!**

**Thank you´s are in order for the best beta´s a writer can have… Jess2002 and Princess07890, and my pre-reader… the awesome and amazing TeamAllTwilight! **

**Thanks ladies for all your support and input!**

**Any remaining errors belong to me!**

**IF YOU HAVEN´T SEEN THE PICSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER, I SUGGEST OPENING ANOTHER TAB AND HAVING A LITTLE READ-A-LONG!**

*****WARNING: PANTIES MAY SELF-DESTRUCT... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*****

* * *

><p>The Grass is Always Greener:<p>

Chapter Six

The Closer I Get to You…

**BPOV**

Is it possible to think of oneself as happy, but in hindsight, not really know what _true_ happiness means?

Well, I guess it´s like they say, "If you don´t know, _now_ you know!"

Presently, I´m lying on a massage table on Turtle Island, having one of _the_ best deep tissue massages of my life.

Javier´s hands are absolutely to die for, and it doesn´t hurt that he´s sexy as hell either. No wonder José keeps him on a tight leash. Of course, I have nothing to be jealous of; I have not one, but _two_ gorgeous men waiting for me inside of our little private paradise.

My boys thought it would be nice to rent out the entire island in celebration of my big win last week, though, neither one of them were fooling me; this was more about moving forward with Jasper than anything. At any rate, the gorgeous paradise was ours for the next four days, and Javier and José were just two of the many staff members that we had at our disposal.

_They just love to spoil me!_

_And fuck me running; I was going to let them!_

Of course, I went through the roof when I woke up this morning to find out that there were absolutely _no_ other guests on the island. Overkill much, boys? _Who the fuck does that?_ Rents out an entire island for _three _people!

_Edward Cullen_ and _Jasper Whitlock do,_ that´s who!

_But, I digress!_

"Mmm…" I moaned deeply, floating back to the matter at hand. "Oh my God, Javi, your hands are _amazing_. I swear, if I could pack you up in my luggage and take you back to America with me, I would." I was a bit too relaxed; I may or may not have just channeled my inner Valley girl.

"Oh chica," he chided in his thick Fijian accent. "Jew can take me anywhere jew wan, mami!" I giggled at his flamboyancy, while José just shook his head. Our bantering continued back and forth, making the morning fly by quickly.

Before I knew it, the clock struck twelve and my large intestines had started snacking on my small intestines, I was fucking famished! I kissed José and Javier on the cheek, bidding them farewell, and headed to my little cottage in search of food.

Just as I was leaving, Javi called out to me. "Enjoy jourself tonight, mamacita," Javier laughed, giving me a knowing look. My entire body flushed a deep red, and I my eyes bucked. "Oh puh-lease, mama," he playfully rolled his eyes and smacked his lips. "Jew hab dos two be-yoo-tiful men all to jorself," he said dramatically elongating the word beautiful. "Javi no is stupid, jealous, yes, stupid, no." He gave my hip a little bump, and then headed up the beach to his own bungalow.

I just shook my head at his forwardness, and headed in the opposite direction. "Edward, Jasper," I called as I walked through the patio doors. "Where are you guys; I´m hungry." I could smell something delicious wafting through the air, but there was no sign of my naughty boys anywhere. "Hmm…" I murmured to myself. "I wonder where those two could be." As much as I wanted to know the answer to that question, I couldn´t ignore the hunger pangs coming from my stomach any longer. So, like my favorite toucan, Sam, I followed my nose, because it always knows!

Thank God, today was no different! Sitting on the dining room table were several dome covered dishes. Normally, as a rule, I hated eating alone when my boys were around, but as my stomach retreated to my back, I decided to make an exception to that rule. Pulling out the chair, I caught sight of an envelope sitting on top of a single long-stemmed yellow rose.

Bringing the flawless flower to my nose, I inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet aroma that it set off. I couldn´t help the goofy grin that was plastered across my face. Edward and Jasper were two of the sweetest men in the world, and the fact that they both loved me so much wasn´t something that I took lightly.

Looking down at the envelope that was embossed with the hotel logo, I chuckled. It was apparent that today´s note was written by Jasper. The wobbly way he scrawled, _My Beautiful Bella_, on the outside, endeared me to him more.

My sweet boy had come such a long way in the short time that Edward and I had known him, even Rosalie and Emmett, spoke of the obvious change in his demeanor. No longer was he the brooding teenager that was angry with the entire world for the hand that he´d been dealt.

Finally, Jasper had found his niche with Edward and me, and we couldn´t have been happier. He was doing extremely well in school, and Edward couldn´t wait for him to start work at Cullen full-time. All and all, things were looking pretty fantastic. Well, except for Carlisle and Esme. We´d held off introducing them to Jasper long enough and I knew when we got back to Chicago that a mandatory family dinner would be in order. I was _so_ not looking forward to that. Where Esme and Carlisle exuded nothing but calm, Alice was an entirely different matter.

At 15, she was a tiny terror! Born well before her time, Alice´s futuristic take on all things fashion was at times a lot to take in. Of course, it didn´t hurt that she was my personal shopper; and I never had to set foot in a store if I didn´t want to. In the end, I guess the good far outweighed the bad, I just hoped that Jasper wouldn´t be put off by her exuberance.

In all honesty, I´d be lying if I said that keeping Jasper to ourselves was the only reason we hadn´t been to see our family. Don´t get me wrong, I loved my pseudo parents and little sister, but Esme and the little sprite, were driving me crazy in regards to our upcoming nuptials.

I´d been procrastinating about the wedding, and I knew that they would be bombarding me with ideas and suggestions. The date was quickly approaching, and there were still a lot of decisions to be made. How the fuck someone could take something so sacred and beautiful, and turn it into a three-ring circus was beyond me!

Sometimes it sucked to be considered a _power couple_! I didn't want to spend my wedding day, sucking up to bunch of virtual fucking _strangers_! If I had my way, Edward and I would just elope! See how those nosey fuckers would like that!

In an attempt to get more comfortable, I pulled my knees up to my chest and settled in with my letter.

_Good afternoon, my beautiful, Bella,_

_I trust that the morning was to your liking, and I don´t mean waking up with my face buried between your legs. Although, the way you were screaming and thrashing about, I´d venture to say that you enjoyed that as well. _

_Edward and I have gone off to do a bit of exploring, or male bonding, if you will. We have done this so that you will be able to relax and have a lazy day, because tonight will be anything but. ;)_

_Your lunch has been delivered, which I´m certain you will enjoy. Your iPad has been charged and loaded with the latest books from all your favorite authors, and your lounger has been placed in a choice spot, where you´ll be able to soak up the rays of the sun. _

_Make sure to use plenty of suntan lotion, baby. BTW… you may notice that there´s no bikini, I assure you that it wasn´t an oversight. This is our private little piece of heaven, so Edward and I didn´t want to risk you getting tan lines. Don´t worry about being seen, the pool is secluded, just like at home! ;)_

_After you´re finished lounging, you are to take a nap. The alarm is set for five, at which time you are to get in the shower, putting on the things that will be waiting for you on the bed. Promptly, at 5:45 P.M., someone from the hotel will arrive to do your hair and make-up. They will also be bringing your dress for the evening. At 6:15, you will be escorted to an undisclosed location, where the two loves of your life will be waiting._

_See you then!_

_Eternally yours,_

_Jazzy_

_P.S. Eat, darlin´! Your food is getting cold! _

It wasn´t until the sound of a tear dropping on the cream colored stationary, did I realize that I was crying. Shaking my head, I whispered, "Oh Jasper, you silly old soul." How is it that a mere boy at his young and tender age could find the words to render me as giddy as a schoolgirl?

With each passing day, I was falling deeper in love with my Southern gentleman. In no way, did those feelings diminish my love for Edward, but they still scared me. Each one of them brought something different to the table, where Edward was my rock and security blanket, Jazz was my sense of adventure, the one who kept me feeling young at heart. Both my boys made me feel loved beyond measure, and, to me, that was what was most important.

**ooOoo**

I couldn´t help but pout as I reached over to kill the blaring noise of my alarm. "Shit," I muttered on my way to the restroom. After relieving myself, I turned on the shower. There was no point in waiting, so I stepped inside the cavernous space and moaned as the warm water washed over me.

_I am SO loving this tropical island!_

I was nothing if not punctual, so it came as no surprise that by half-past five, I was slipping on the midnight blue barely there bikini and matching demi-cup strapless bra that accompanied it. There was also a matching satin robe lying next to my lingerie, so I slipped it over my virtually naked torso when I heard the doorbell ring.

I was swept up in a flurry of activity, as one person set to work on my hair while another took care of my make-up. It was obvious that these two, very talented, individuals were not from the island. But instead of letting my anger at Jasper and Edward throwing away more money on me fester, I basked in their attention.

Refusing to over think things, as I normally would do, I was practically glowing by the time Javier and José escorted me to the boating dock!

Standing there in a short midnight blue glitter crusted Carolina Herrera cocktail dress and a pair of Christian Louboutin Brigette Python shoe boots, on the candlelit dock, I never felt more beautiful in my entire life.

Slower than slow motion, my eyes drank in the entire scene before me. Not only was the entire pathway littered with sweet smelling flower petals, there were hundreds of tea lit candles lighting the way. Trembling fingers lifted themselves to my lips when my eyes landed on the elegantly dressed table before me.

_What had I done to deserve this… them… all of it?_

"You were born," Edward´s velvety smooth voice said from behind me.

"You opened your heart," Jasper countered. "And you let me in."

My body hummed, igniting with desire, just being in their proximity made my heart flutter. Feeling their lips ghost across my skin was almost more than I could bear. It took a few beats for me to compose myself and realize that they were answering the question that I didn´t even know that I´d spoken aloud.

Together, we made our way to the table. I gladly took the proffered seat that my handsome boys held out for me. "Thank you," I whispered almost bashfully as they took their own seats.

"No," Jasper said, running the backs of his fingers softly against my cheek. "Thank _you_, beautiful. Last night, when I shared my past with you," pausing, he swallowing thickly, "you didn´t pity me. Instead, you held on to me, allowing me to draw from your strength. So, it is _I_ who should be thanking _you_!" Drawn to him like a moth to a flame, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. The kiss was chaste, but full of meaning. After lightly sucking his bottom lip, I reluctantly pulled away.

"Ahem," Edward cleared his throat, breaking the spell that Jasper had me under. "What about me? I helped too!" The pout I was met with when I shifted my attention to my other date was beyond sexy. Edward knew me better than anyone else, and sometimes he liked to use that to his advantage. His favorite was the fact that no matter how hard I tried, I could never tell him _no_.

_Cheating little shit!_

Donning a full-on smirk, _two could play at that game_, I thought as I gave him my undivided attention. "Did you now?" I asked coyly, letting my fingers run up his tanned, muscular forearm.

Both my naughty boys looked drool worthy in dark colored slacks and dress shirts, with the sleeves rolled up above their elbow. Edward´s was a beautiful shade of moss green that really made his eyes sparkle, and Jasper´s was a delightful shade of baby blue that made his eyes look almost gray in the candlelight. Like I said, both of them looked like fucking Greek gods that had me wet with anticipation.

Licking my lips, I watched as Edward´s eyes glazed over. With a crooked finger to his chin, I brought his lips to mine. Our kiss started out slow, sensual, building, until we were in the middle of a heated make-out session.

"Whew," I leaned back in my seat breathless and lightheaded. "You boys sure know how to _woo_ a girl."

"Oh, darlin´," Jasper drawled. "We´re just getting started, take a look around."

My mouth fell open in a little `o´ of surprise. Caught up in my lust filled haze, I missed a very important fact.

_We were fucking moving!_

Spinning around in my seat, I probably looked more comical than anything. "Wha… I mean… how…" Choked up, it was virtually impossible to get my thoughts together.

"I told you were just getting started," Jasper shrugged matter-of-factly, as if the fact that our dinner table was floating out to sea meant nothing.

Dinner was amazing as was the ambiance of the atmosphere. All too soon we were heading back up the dock towards the house. With Jasper and Edward at my flanks, the mood was gradually shifting.

_The sexual tension was definitely thick!_

Last night on the plane, after Jasper had cried himself to sleep, Edward and I talked. We agreed that we wouldn´t make a big production of things, and just let them take their natural progression. Jasper´s impending deflowering was indeed a big deal, but we didn´t want it to overshadow the coming together of our union.

In so many ways, this was a first for all of us.

Yes, I´d watched Edward with other men, but never had I the desire to participate. Also, this would be the first time Edward would experience seeing me with another man. And, contrary to Jasper´s biological age, we did see him as just that, a _man_.

**ooOoo**

"Mmm…" I bit down on my lip to keep from crying. Jasper and Edward were each hungrily attacking my breast, while finger-fucking my pussy and flicking my clit. I couldn´t tell where one ended and the other began. A pinch of my clit made me howl; sending my body into sensory overload. "Ahh…" my breath caught and my entire being shuddered violently as my orgasm forced its way through my body. "Holy fucking shit!" I panted loudly with a hand buried in each one of their dampened locks.

"Ungh, fuck, Edward…" Jasper let out on a long hiss. White lights were still flashing before my eyes, so it took me a minute to see that Edward had taken Jasper into his mouth and was now deep-throating his cock.

Wanting in on the action, I maneuvered myself so that I could take his heavy sac in my mouth. The boy truly was blessed in the private area. "Hmm…" I hummed around a mouthful of Jasper´s balls as I felt them tighten and contract through his powerful release.

"Ung… ung…" Jasper shuddered, legs buckling while he gripped the side of the hot tub like a vise. "Fuck! I´m going… ung…cum…ung… so…fuck…hard…Jesusssss…" he cried out into the warm night air, throwing his head back like he was howling at the moon. Sated and spent, we all collapsed into a tangled heap on the stone bench and let the warm water sooth us.

My hand made a weak attempt at finding Edward´s cock, only to have him push it away. Stunned, I looked up at him in question. Leaning down, Edward kissed away the wrinkles in my furrowed brow. "I´m fine, sweetheart," he assured me, easily reading my mind, "that was about you and Jasper, trust me," cupping my cheek and skimming his nose along the skin of my neck, "I _will_ get mine!" Growling, he bit down on the junction of my neck and shoulder, causing me to squeal. More than ready to get this show on the road, I used Edward and Jasper´s shoulders for leverage to step out of the in-floor Jacuzzi.

Fully aware of my audience, I grabbed a towel and began to languidly dry myself off. Being the naughty girl I am, I _may_ have paid a little more attention to _some_ areas more than others. _Sue me, I´m an exhibitionist! _The chorus of grunts and groans, and the strings of profanity behind me, just proved that they were enjoying the show.

Stretching my arms lazily above my head, effectively elongating my body and jutting out my breasts, I turned to face them. "Well, boys," sliding my hand down until I reached my hairless pussy and dipped it into my slick wet heat, "whenever you two finish playing in the water, I´ll be inside." Pulling my glistening finger from my slit, I brought it to my lips. "Mmm…" removing my finger out with an audible `pop´, "don´t take too long, or I may just have to enjoy this _all _by myself."

Faster than I thought humanly possible, I was being swept up into wet arms and being rushed inside our bedroom. "Eeee," I squealed, crooking an arm around each one of their necks. Safe to say, a little wine had loosened everybody up and there was zero weirdness between us. With a soft thud, I was deposited in the center of our king-sized bed.

Starting at my feet, Jasper nibbled and licked his way up my body until he was settled between my legs. By the time he reached my lips, the northern set that is; I could feel the flames of desire licking at my skin. "God, darlin´," Jasper drawled huskily, placing open-mouth kisses all over my bare skin. "You´re so beautiful; how can I ever repay you for this? Both of you," he looked unsurely to the side and made eye contact with Edward.

Reaching up, I guided his face back toward mine. Though I was staring deeply into his uncertain blue eyes, it was Edward who responded to his question. "Love us," Edward simply stated. "And, in return, _we_ will love you." His words were simple, but full of conviction.

Edward began covering Jasper´s shoulders and neck with little nips and licks. Not wanting me to feel left out, Jasper´s lips connected with mine, and I couldn´t help but moan into the kiss. Unhurriedly, we explored one another´s mouths.

This wasn´t about skill, the playing field was leveled, and we were all learning…_together_. There was no need for domination; Jasper´s tongue moved in a harmonious rhythm with mine. He tasted exquisite! A mixture of wine, chocolate, and just the right amount of Jasper, made for a heady cocktail. By the time we broke apart to take a much-needed breath, I was lightheaded.

Edward wasted no time in picking up where I left off. Watching the two of them in a sensual lip lock had my pussy weeping for some attention. After what seemed like forever, the two broke apart with swollen lips, flushed skin, and heavy breaths. Jasper´s body was already in position between my legs, and the heat from his rock hard cock was burning a hole in my thigh.

"Do _you_ want to tell her, love, or should I?" Edward asked Jasper while he lazily stroked Jasper´s cheek.

Swallowing thickly, Jasper´s voice sounded full of nerves when he answered. "Y-you can tell her." His face flushed a crimson red as he blushed profusely, I could feel the heat of it radiating against my skin.

Burying my face in his neck, I tried to ease his discomfort. "Remember, my sweet, sweet boy," I cooed into his ear. "We are _all _in this together, and there´s nothing to be embarrassed about. We love each other, remember, and that´s all that matters." I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit down softly. Jasper´s body trembled, and his cock twitched, eager, against my leg.

Edward moved to position himself behind Jasper, and I was intrigued as to what he was doing. Bending my legs at the knee, I let them fall open in silent invitation. Edward leaned over toward the nightstand and that´s when I noticed that there were several foil-wrapped condoms and a bottle of lube.

We were really fucking doing this!

I could barely contain my excitement, my entire body hummed with anticipation!

Coaxing Jasper back on his haunches, Edward commenced to sheath his very hard erection in a latex covering. My eyes were glued to Edward´s hand as he stroked it up and down…up and down…Jasper´s rigid shaft.

The sounds that emitted from deep within Jasper´s throat as his hips bucked into Edward´s hand seemed to be linked directly to my throbbing clit. Each one caused my swollen nub to pulse almost painfully.

Lost in a lusty haze, Jasper´s eyes slid closed and his head fell back to rest against Edward´s shoulder. My curiosity was piqued when I heard Edward speaking softly into Jasper´s ear. The only way to describe the scene playing out before me was _hypnotic._

Jasper seemed to be lost in a deep trance, but continued to react to Edward´s words and touch. "Remember what I told you, Jasper," Edward crooned warmly. "Slow, deep, and steady breaths, baby, focus on our sweet B, she´s the only thing that matters right now."

Jasper´s body shuddered and he cried out, as Edward reached behind him and removed something from his body. When he placed a black and silver object on a nearby towel, I realized that Jasper had been wearing a butt-plug.

_Oh Mr. Cullen, what have you and Mr. Whitlock been up to today?_

Edward chuckled darkly at my quirked eyebrow. Shrugging, he mouthed the words, _"We´ll talk about it later"_, over Jasper´s shoulder.

Edward then proceeded to slowly roll a condom over his own rock-hard length; it was then that I realized that we would all be doing this together. We were going to make a Jasper fucking sandwich! My mouth pooled with saliva, and my pussy leaked in anticipation.

Suddenly paying attention, my inner-goddess, panting like a true bitch in heat, laid back and spread her legs as wide as they could go.

_Gee bitch… desperate much!_

My response was to openly start fingering my swollen clit.

"Okay, Jazz," Edward said, running his hands up and down the length of his stomach. "Focus on what´s important to both of us."

"Bella," Jasper moaned, staring down at me with a lust-filled gaze.

"That´s right, sweet boy," Edward murmured softly. "Show her how much she means to you…to both of us." I could feel of Edward´s cock rubbing against Jasper´s in long slow thrusts.

"Ahh…" Jasper moaned. His lids were hooded and his body as relaxed and lethargic. Dropping down on all fours, he pushed back to meet Edward´s teasing thrusts.

Instead of being offended or feeling neglected by the two of them, I basked in the fact that they were comfortable enough to please each other in front of me. I swear I was on the verge of cumming just from watching them. Call me sick, but this was some hot fucking boy-on-boy porn I was watching! I could easily get myself off from the visual pleasure alone that these two sexy men were giving me.

The ease and comfort in the way Edward handled Jasper was awe inspiring. Now that we knew all that Jasper had gone through at the hands of Felix, and, that _fucktard_, Newton, he was our number one priority.

If it took us a lifetime, Edward and I would never stop trying to erase those awful memories and replace them with happier ones. Jasper Whitlock was officially one of _us_ now, and Edward and I made _damn_ sure that we took care of our own!

My attention was momentarily diverted when I honed in on one of Edward´s hands slowly guiding the head of Jasper´s cock through my slick folds. Teasing, teasing, oh so much teasing, to the opening in my swollen slit. He was tempting, my already throbbing clit with the silky smooth hardness of Jasper´s cock. Jasper and I were but mere pawns in Edward´s salacious little game.

Lost in the glorious sensations I was feeling, I almost missed his other hand lining his cock up with Jasper´s puckered rosebud. Jasper´s body tensed momentarily and his hips thrust forward, causing his cock to strike my clit in the most delicious of ways.

Slamming his eyes shut, Jasper buried his face in my neck and whimpered quietly. "Shh, my sweet, sweet boy," I cooed, smoothing the sweat soaked curls from his face. "We don´t have to go any further if you´re not ready." I shifted my head and gently placed my lips against his.

"No," he shook his head from side-to-side. "I want this, I do, it´s just…" He let the sentence trail off, and refused to make eye contact.

Oh hell no! We´d come too far to resort to this. I wanted him to feel comfortable talking to us about anything. "Baby," I prodded after it seemed he wasn't going to continue. "Please tell me what´s wrong. If you don`t, it will only cause me to worry."

Hesitant blued eyes locked with my brown ones. "W-what if…what if I´m no good at…" his eyes trailed downward making it clear what he was referring to. "Bella, you and Edward have been…" I pinched his lips between my thumb and index finger. I´d heard enough of this nonsense and it was time I put a stop to it.

"Don´t you dare finish that statement, young man," I said with mock sternness. "This will be perfect, you know why?" He shook his head and I continued. "Because we love each other, and when you love someone, there´s nothing like physically coming together to show them."

Jasper stared deep into my eyes, as if searching for the truth in my words. When he saw that there was nothing remotely deceitful about my statement, he whispered softly against my cheek, "Will you hold my hand?" My only response was to curl my fingers around his and bring our linked hands and place them over my heart.

Patient beyond measure, Edward sat quietly through our entire exchange, and when he was satisfied that everyone was ready, Edward slowly pushed his way into Jasper´s body, causing Jasper´s cock to enter mine.

"_Fuckkkkkk_…" I moaned loud and long, arching my body to meet Jasper´s.

"_Holy shit_," Jasper grunted, burying his head in the crook of my neck, panting like he´d just run a 10k race.

"_Goddamn it_," Edward gritted through severely clenched teeth; I could only imagine how Jasper´s tight virginal ass was gripping his cock. Neither one of my lovers was small in regards to their cocks, so, to say we´re all full would be a gross understatement.

Each one of us cried out at being so abundantly filled. The over-influx of emotion that overwrought each one of our bodies was enough to bring tears to our eyes, being one to never hide his emotions from me, I could tell that Edward was just as overcome as I was.

The feel of Jasper´s well-endowed cock stretching my body, along with the weight and knowledge that Edward was indirectly a part of my pleasure, sent my body into a tailspin. Digging my fingernails into Jasper´s biceps, my body arched and shuddered. My lips parted, but the sound got stuck in my throat as an orgasm so intense rocked my body that I couldn´t breathe.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jasper´s warm breath wafted against my skin. "Too fucking much… full…tight…hot…hurt…so good…" Jasper´s words were a jumbled and convoluted mess. The poor boy had his ass filled to the hilt, and my pussy was gripping him like a vise, I didn´t expect him to last long, but then again, Jasper never did what I expected him to.

Thankfully, my orgasm began to subside and he was able to gain a little composure. "Whenever you´re ready, Jazz," Edward suggested in a strained tone. "You set the pace, baby." I could tell by the tight set of his jaw that he was struggling to maintain composure, but that didn´t cause him to lose sight of what was important…_who_ was most important!

Slowly, just barely moving, Jasper began to rock his body, working Edward and I like a well-oiled machine. Jasper stroked into me, while Edward pushed into him. His strokes were slow, measured, but oh so arousing. Once again, this beautiful fucking man-child surprised the shit out of me.

Unable to keep my hands and feet to myself, I reached up to tug on Jasper´s sweaty locks, and dug my heels into Edward´s ass. "Yes, baby," I panted wantonly. "That´s it Jasper, fuck my pussy with your big cock, baby! Ungh…so fucking full…yes, yes, yessss!" Spurred by my words, Jasper kicked it up a notch.

Grunting, panting, skin slapping against skin was all that could be heard in the dimly lit room. Dropping down to his elbows, Jasper began attacking my heated flesh as he fucked me in earnest. Not one to be out done, Edward picked up the pace and pounded into Jasper´s backdoor just as forcefully.

"Fuck Jasper," Edward panted, dropping more of his weight onto Jasper´s body. "Please tell me you´re close! Your ass is so fucking tight and sweet, I´m going to blow my fucking load soon!" Jasper must have constricted his internal muscles because a resounding "Goddamn it, Jasper," fell from Edward´s lips.

Don´t ask me where he learned such mad skills, but Jasper, ever the considerate one, latched on to one of my nipples while his hand slid between us. I lost my fucking shit when I felt him thrust into me, bite down on my tit, and pinch my clit all at the same time. My entire body locked down, as I came harder than I ever had in my entire life! "Son-of-a…fuckkkk! Oh God…Oh God…I´m… ungh…ungh…yes, yes…I´m unggggg!" Words could not express how intense that shit was. My entire body lifted off of the bed and I screamed as if I was possessed by a demon.

"Shit…ahh…ahh…" Jasper´s grunts were muffled by my breast. An indescribable feeling of completion washed over me when I felt his hot seed fill the latex covering. Our souls melded together in a way that was irrevocable. "Mmmm…mmm…" he moaned deeply just as his body went rigid with one last thrust.

Aside from our labored breaths, the only remaining sounds were from Edward, grunting to his own finish. Gripping Jasper´s hips, he pulled him flush with his thighs and emptied himself into the condom.

The sounds he made resembled that of a lone wolf howling to the moon. His head was thrown back and his body arched beautifully as he gave Jasper a piece of himself. In a way, it felt like we´d mated, so it was more than appropriate.

Sated and spent, we all took a moment to recompose ourselves before disentangling our sweaty bodies. Edward was first, telling Jasper to take a deep breath. "Deep breaths, baby," Edward coaxed as he gripped the base of his softening shaft and slid it out of Jasper´s backside.

Hoping to soothe his discomfort, I traced lazy circles on his muscular back. A low keening sound slipped from Jasper´s lips as Edward slowly pulled his cock out. Next it was my turn! When Jasper´s flaccid cock left my body, I released my own little hiss. I disliked the feel of the latex, but all that was forgotten when Jasper rolled over and cuddled lovingly into my side.

It took a little coaxing, but Edward and I got Jasper into a warm bath. After which, we all fell into bed, but not before giving my sweet boy some Advil. Curled up between Edward and me, I had never seen Jasper look so childlike. Bringing his head to rest on my bosom, I lightly stroked and scratched his scalp until he fell asleep.

Edward finally crawled into bed after turning out all the lights and securing the doors. "So," I whispered into the moonlit room. "Are you going to tell me what you guys did today or what?" I could barely make out the sly grin on Edward´s face in the dimly lit room.

"Oh, just a little _male_ bonding," he replied evasively, but I could hear the smile in his voice. That double _entendre _didn´t go unnoticed either.

"Male bonding, huh," I replied just as evasive, waiting not-so-patiently for him to elaborate. When it became apparent that I wasn´t going to get anywhere, I gave up. "Fine," I conceded with a pout. "Have your little secrets, see if care," I huffed petulantly.

"Oh, you care," he laughed quietly, reaching for my hand and linking our fingers. "Thanks, Bella…for this…" he said in a more serious tone. "I love you, Mommy."

_Damn you, Edward Cullen!_

He knew exactly how to butter me up!

Though we didn´t role-play all the time, it still made my pussy gush to know that I would always be the one to supply his _special_ needs. And now, I had two naughty boys to contend with. Jasper and I had already talked about this, and he was more than okay with our _extracurricular_ activities. "I love you too, angel," I whispered, gently stroking his cheek. "Now be a good boy and get some sleep." It didn't take long for his breaths to even out, signaling his trip into dreamland.

I lay there a few moments or twenty longer, just listening to the two most important people in my world sleep. I didn't know what I´d done to deserve them, but I damn sure knew that I was going to do everything in my power to keep them!

"Goodnight my loves…pleasant dreams!"

**AN:**

**Let me start by saying sorry about the delay, but I just moved into a new apartment… Squeeee! And unfortunately the internet isn´t hooked up yet! Thankfully, there´s a McDonald´s right in my front door that I can go down to upload! That being said, I deserve some love in the form of reviews for all my troubles! That was as sorry attempt at convincing you to review, but I really hoped it worked!**

**Krazi**

**Xoxo**

**Story Recs:**

**Unrequitted by Perry Maxwell**

**Breakdown Here by twinerdforlife**

**Better Than Pie by savannavansmutsmut**

**No Measure of Time by cosmogirl7481**

**A Drink with the Girls by CaraNo**

**A Beer with the Guys by CaraNo**

**The Procrustean Bed by gemin13me**

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words by anhanninen**

**Got a minute, run on over and checkout these great stories by some amazing authors! Leave em some love and I let them know that Krazi sent you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fijimoon is Far From over

**AN: Knock...knock...anyone still there? I sure as hell hope so! RL´s been a biotch! Nuff said! Add to that a shitty computer and you have a serious lapse in updating, but here I am, so no use in crying over spilled milk! Now let´s get to it!**

**To my amazing Dream Team of talented ladies that continue to encourage me, correct me, and keep me on my toes...you girls KICK ASS! Thanks for all your help! Betas: Jess2002, princess07890, jdonovon & famaggiolo! Last but not least my awesome pre-reader: TeamAllTwilight!**

* * *

><p>The Grass is Always Greener:<p>

Chapter 7

The Fijimoon is Far From over...

**JPOV**

"Hey Ms. Angela," I greeted Bella´s personal assistant as I strode into the outer office. "Is it okay if I wait for Bella inside?" I asked, pointing towards her closed office door.

Bella was due back from court any minute now, and I wanted to surprise her with a visit. My classes were done for the day, and I was hoping she had time to grab a quick bite to eat before I headed upstairs to Cullen for work. Edward was out of the office having lunch with Carlisle, so I was pretty much left to my own devices until later in the afternoon.

"Jazzy," Angela exclaimed, stepping out from behind her desk to wrap me in a warm, friendly hug. I chuckled, and the tips of my ears turned pink at the juvenile nickname she insisted on calling me.

In her defense, she was not the originator of the embarrassing nickname, no; her children were to blame for that one. B.J. or Ben Jr. and Chelsea were my little swim students. And after several failed attempts at trying to say my name, Chelsea christened me her Jazzy.

_Hey, when she looked up at me with those big baby blue eyes, I was a goner!_

_I swear that little girl could charm the skin off of a rattlesnake!_

Angela Weber-Cheney was more than just Bella´s personal assistant; she was one of her closest friends. Apart from my cousin, Rose, and Angela, Bella chose to keep most people at arm´s length, if not farther. Edward and Bella didn´t trust easily and rarely let anyone into their personal and very _private_ lives.

Emmett and Rosalie, practically family, weren´t even granted full-access, so one could only imagine how an outsider was treated. I thanked the powers-that-be on a daily basis for bringing them into my life, along with a few other positive influences such as Angela and her husband, Ben.

Angela was an old-soul just like Bella, and had welcomed me with open arms from the very beginning. Her husband, Ben, who just so happened to work upstairs in security at Cullen, was a great guy as well; I enjoyed talking computers and the latest software technology with him when his busy schedule permitted.

Only this sweet and matronly woman could get away with calling me _Jazzy_!

Kissing me lightly on the cheek, Angela held me at arm´s length. "Look at you, all handsome and tan, I guess Fiji agreed with you, too," she grinned, eyeing me with a raised brow. "Bella has been on cloud nine since she´s been back. Of course, who can blame her, four days on a private beach with two of _the_ most handsome men in Chicago would have a permanent grin plastered to my face as well." Angela looked around as if to check for prying ears, and with a mischievous glint in her eyes said, "But don´t tell Ben!"

Ducking my head, I tried the hide the blush that was now tinting my cheeks. "Aw, c´mon Ms. Angela," I stated, mumbling a shy 'thanks' under my breath. I knew she was just teasin´ but that didn´t stop me from gettin´ all embarrassed.

"Well, it´s true, and if you ever tell Ben what I said," winking playfully, "I´ll just deny it!" I knew she was teasing; Angela was madly in love and only had eyes for her husband. But, hearing her mention our recent trip didn't stop the monster from stirring in my pants.

_Fiji was nothing short of amazing!_

Making love to the two people who mean most to me in this world; sliding into Bella's tight heat, while Edward took me slowly from behind was life changing! We connected on a level much deeper than sex.

After spending four glorious days wrapped in the arms of my lovers, I now knew that I could never live without them. Leaving our little bubble and returning to the hustle and bustle of life back in Chicago wasn´t easy. Separating on Tuesday morning to go about our daily lives, turned out to be quite emotional, several times, I caught Bells dabbing at her watery eyes.

Let´s just say, by the time we made it home that night, we spent a _lot_ of time reconnecting!

Shoving my hands in my pockets in an attempt to hide the obvious hard-on that I was now sporting, I mumbled, "You´re going to make my head swell, if you keep _complimentin´_ me like that Ms. Angela."

"I´m not going to tell you again to stop calling me Ms.," Angela scolded playfully, returning to her desk chair and taking a seat. "Now, Bella didn´t say anything about you stopping by, so go on in and we´ll let her be pleasantly surprised when she opens the door and finds you waiting on the other side."

With one last crooked grin that earned me an eye-roll and a mumbled, 'damn charmer', I stepped into Bella´s office closing the door behind me.

**...ooOoo...**

Thinking back to our trip, and the angry throbbing in my pants, a plan began to formulate. Not wanting to give myself time to chicken out, I began to map out my _surprise_ for Bella.

_And what a fucking surprise it was!_

Thankfully, Bella´s desk was large enough to fit me and her desk chair comfortably, and as I burrowed down in my hiding spot, I tried to remember what it was that she wore to work this morning. When my mind conjured up a perfect recollection of the plum-colored, form-fitting dress that cinched at Bella´s waist, but flowed loosely down to her knees, the situation in my already uncomfortable pants worsened. I couldn´t stop the 100-watt smile that adorned my face when I heard Bella´s voice coming from right outside the door.

Bella´s soft footfalls could be heard approaching her desk, and my mouth watered in anticipation. My heart thumped loudly in my ears and my breath came in quick pants, as the black leather chair began to slowly move from behind her desk. "Look, Bernard," Bella said, sounding a bit exasperated. "My offer is only good until six! If your guy doesn´t give me what I want, the offer´s off the table, and we go to trial." Sitting down with a huff, I presumed that she was talking on her cell, so I thought I´d get started on helping my girl relax a bit.

The bottom of her dress had risen slightly when she sat down, so I gladly accepted the invitation her succulent pussy was offering me. Taking the tip of my tongue, I ran it lightly from her ankle to the bend of her knee.

Damn, her skin tasted good!

Two things happened at once, Bella gasped, jerking her leg back, and a deep baritone voice, sounding much to close for comfort asked, "Isabella, what is it? Is everything okay?"

Shit!

She _wasn't_ on the fucking phone!

Someone was standing in her office!

Right on the other side of her goddamn desk!

_Well, Romeo, what the fuck do we do now? _My conscience chided.

This will not end fucking well!

Bella´s going to kill me!

Oh my God, I suddenly was paralyzed with nerves. What if I overstepped some unspoken boundary? So far, any sexual contact had always been initiated by one of them! What if I´d gone too far this time, and Bella and Edward became angry with me?

Oh shit...what if they asked me to leave?

What hell was I going to do?

Where the hell would I go?

In a matter of seconds, I was on the verge of a full-scale panic attack. Soft fingers reached down, stroking my cheek, Bella answered the person standing in front of her. "I´m fine Bernard, just startled," looking down, locking eyes with me, "someone just left me a little surprise under my desk that´s all," Bella answered, fixing me with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Oh, well," the Bernard person muttered, getting back to the matter at hand. "A deadline of six o´clock is unreasonable...I need at least twenty-four hours to consult with my client and get him on board with this."

Sliding her chair closer, Bella gently guided my head between her legs as she continued her conversation.

This Bernard character was none the wiser!

"Six o´clock and not a minute later," Bella deadpanned, squirming minutely in her seat when I flicked her swollen bud. "I´m tired of going back and forth with this guy. He´s guilty! I know it, and more importantly, Bernard, _you_ know it too. So save us all a lot of time, and the taxpayer´s money, and get this guy to take the damn deal! If not, I´ll see you in court!" The hand that was still running through my hair, tugged the strands forcefully as I began slowly lapping at her labia and slit. "And we _both_ know how that´s going to end," Bella spoke slowly through gritted teeth.

"But Isabella..." Bernard tried again, just to be cut off.

"Bernard," Bella gasped, but tried to cover it up by clearing her throat. That little slip-up might have had something to do with me flicking my tongue against her swollen little pleasure nub in rapid succession, but _I´ll_ never tell. I heard her shuffle a few papers around, before her dainty little foot began applying pressure on my straining cock.

_Damn..._

_When the fuck had she taken off her high-heel?_

My fingers dug into the fleshy part of her thigh to keep myself from crying out. "Bernard, as much as I would love to keep going rounds with you," Bella said in a strained voice. "I´ve got phone calls to make, and you my friend, have a deadline to meet." Leaving no room for discussion Bella added, "Oh, and could you please twist the lock on your way out, I don´t want to be disturbed."

The next thing I knew, Bella was gripping my hair with both hands and riding my face like a fucking jockey. Her heavy breaths and mumbled curses were the only sounds coming from the room. Gripping her hip with one hand, I plunged two fingers of the other deep inside her pussy while biting down gently on her clit, and was rewarded with a flood of her sweet nectar. "Jasper...Jasper…I´m gonna...ah…" Bella panted breathlessly, all the while squeezing the life out of me. "Fuckkkkk…" she let out on a long hiss as her body spasms and convulses with pleasure.

Sucking and stroking soft and slow, I gently brought her down from her climax. Looking up at my love, all flushed and glowing bright pink, I mentally patted myself on the back.

I did that shit!

I made Isabella Marie Swan cum buckets while eating out her gourmet pussy.

I was riding on fucking cloud nine!

When Bella finally was able to catch her breath, she plucked the intercom button on the massive black desk phone. "Hey Ang," she called over the speaker.

"Yes, Bella," Angela responded cheerfully.

"Thanks for, uh, my little surprise," Bella said, cocking an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged my shoulders innocently in response. "It was very much _un_expected. Why don´t you go up and grab that husband of yours and take a long lunch."

"Are you sure, B," Angela, ever the worry-wart asked. "I could run down and pick you guys something up from that deli you like around the corner."

"I´m positive," Bella replied. "Besides, I´ve got plans for young Mr. Whitlock since my fiancé is out of the office and I get him _all _to myself for a couple of hours." The sugary sweet sound of her voice gave nothing away to Angela, but the look of pure hunger and desire told me all that I needed to know; Bella was planning to make me pay for my sins, by having her wicked, wicked way with me.

And I couldn´t have been happier!

As soon as we heard the muffled sound of the outer-office door closing, Bella turned to me. Dark chocolate eyes, thick with desire and lust, stared down at the straining bulge in my pants. I felt like a lamb being led to slaughter. "Strip," Bella growled in a raspy tone.

Shaky fingers, filled with nervous excitement, worked to get the buttons on my shirt open. My pants proved to be less of a challenge, and, in a matter of seconds, I was standing before my brown-eyed goddess in nothing but my birthday suit. The hungriness and desire with which she regarded me was such a fucking turn-on.

Instead of feeling vulnerable and exposed, I felt loved, coveted...sexy even. Running on auto-pilot, my hand gravitated to my straining cock, and slowly, I began to pump. Using the pre-cum that was oozing from the head for lubrication, I stroked and stroked giving, Bella her own private little show.

"Fuck, Sweet Boy," Bella´s husky voice said. "Your cock is so fucking big! I bet it would feel so good pounding in and out of my tight pussy." It was then I noticed that Bella´s delicate little digits were buried deep in her pussy, stroking in time with my movements. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, taking in her naked form.

_When the fuck had she taken her clothes off?_

Never removing her fingers, Bella bent at the waist. Placing the top half of her body on her desk, she arched her back, and wiggled her ass in invitation. "Well," she mused, watching me with innocent eyes over her shoulder. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come over her and fuck me?" She didn't have to tell me twice.

With a confidence, I didn't know I possessed, I grabbed a hold of Bella's hip with one hand, all the while pumping my cock with the other. "Which do you prefer, Ms. Swan," I purred in a deep baritone, "hard and fast, or sweet and slow?"

"Hard and fast," Bella panted.

"Your wish is my command!" Stroking my cock between her slick lips a few times, I lined myself up and plunged into her tight heat. "Holy motherfucking shit," I gritted out, taken aback by the sensation. My body felt like it was about to explode! I would never tire of being inside this beautiful woman.

Gaining my bearings, I pulled all the way out, living just the tip of my cock inside her, and slammed back in. My toes dug into the plush carpet for leverage, as I started to gain momentum. Thighs slamming against thighs, hips flush with hips, my balls slapping against her clit each time I pushed in.

Too much...

It was all too much...

I was a beast!

Filled with carnal lust, my desire to mark my territory was clouding my judgment.

I no longer recognized this sex-crazed young man clawing, fighting, needing to climb deeper inside this woman.

"Yes, Jazz..." Bella screamed; pushing back to meet me thrust for thrust. She was fucking giving just as good as she was getting. "So close, Baby Boy," she panted, bringing her back flush with mine. "Mommy´s so, so close! Make me cum sweet boy! Fill mommy with your cum!"

"Fuck..." I growled in response.

Cupping her luscious tits, I rocked my hips slamming my aching cock in and out of her sweet heat. Hearing Bella say those words to me, referring to herself as my mommy, it just...did something to me.

Some people might get freaked out by this, but not me. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could let go, because there was somebody there to take care of me. My mommy would make sure that all my needs were met.

It wasn´t that I saw her in a maternal role, _per se; _it was more like an act of submission for me. Bella was the nurturer in our relationship. She nurtured the love that Edward and I had for her. And under her watchful eye, this, this thing that we shared continued to grow.

Pinching her nipples, I bit down on the juncture of her neck sending her exploding over the edge. Bella´s breast jutted out, and her back arched pushing her ass flush with my pelvis. "Ja-Ja-_Jasperrrrr..._" Bella screamed just as her walls clamped down on me.

A last minute change of plans had me pushing Bella´s torso back down on her desk. I pumped into her tightness two more times, pulled out and sprayed my seed all over her porcelain back. I swear that I came until my eyes crossed. Spurt after hot spurt of my white cream adorned her pale skin.

"Ungh…ungh…ungh…" I grunted as my cock slid between Bella´s ass cheeks depositing the last of my load. "Fuck, Mommy," my winded voice sounded. Plopping down in one of the leather chairs in front of her desk, I took a moment to bask in my handy work.

Bella´s legs were trembling, and I´m willing to bet that had her desk not been there, she wouldn´t still be standing.

Blindly, I reached out, grabbed a few Kleenex from the designer box on her desk, and gently wiped her back. After which, I discarded the evidence of our little office tryst, and pulled her into my lap.

Bella snuggled into me comfortably.

Burying her face in the crook of my neck, she sighed in contentment.

"God, Baby," Bella purred in contentment. "How did you know exactly what I needed? That asshole, Bernard, has been pushing my fucking buttons all day," giving me a lingering kiss just bellow my ear, "you were just what the fucking doctor ordered, Jazz."

"Well," I said, eyeballing her lush tits that were grazing my chest. "I aim to please." Unable to stop myself, I sucked her tight puckered peak into my mouth and moaned.

I was rewarded with a deep guttural moan from Bella. Seeing how I was an equal opportunity kind of guy, I lavished her other nipple with the same amount of attention. "Ungh…J-Jasper," Bella moaned, sending electric shockwaves straight to my dick.

Luckily for me, I had youth _and_ stamina on my side, and as Bella sank down on my rock-hard erection for a second time today, I thanked the powers-that-be for both!

**...ooOoo...**

As the weeks passed, Bella, Edward, and I fell into a nice little routine. After my little office tryst with Bella, it was decided that I´d split my time between Cullen Inc. and Bella´s office. Trust me, I was not complaining! I just thanked my lucky stars that they were in the same building.

Last week when I showed up to work for Edward after school, the outer office was a ghost town. Confused, I headed for Edward´s private office to see if he was around, or if maybe I´d somehow forgotten about a meeting.

Turning the knob on the thick, intimidating mahogany door, I was shocked at what I found. Tea candles floating in crystal bowls of water littered every available flat surface, soft music was coming from the Bose sound system, but none of it compared to the beautiful man lying naked on a plush white rug; _he_ was the only thing I could see.

Licking my lips, I swallowed thickly. My mouth felt like the Sahara desert at high noon. Shamelessly, my eyes drank him in. Starting with his silky fuck me locks, I worked my way slowly down his body, only to nearly swallow my tongue when I zeroed in on his perfect cock that he was stroking lazily.

_Somebody fucking pinch me, cause surely I´ve died and gone to heaven!_

It wasn´t until Edward´s velvety smooth voice broke through the fog that I realized I was just standing there. "Well, this wasn´t the reaction I was hoping for," he chuckled darkly. "If not for the circus-sized tent in your pants, I´d think that you weren´t happy to see me." Cocking a brow, he regarded me with a cocky smirk.

Of its own accord, my hand migrated to the aforementioned bulge that was really quite painful, and squeezed.

"You know," Edward regarded my predicament with a grin, "if you come a little closer, I could uh...help you with that."

_He didn´t have to tell me fucking twice!_

As if fire had been set to my ass, I started fumbling with buttons. Shoes, shirts, pants, and boxers, all went flying in different directions. If we both wouldn´t have been so horny, it probably would have been comical!

"Hey," Edward said, reaching out to pull me down next to him. "Where´s the fire?" Stroking my cheek gently, "I assure you, we´ve got plenty of time to get this right." At his words, my anxiousness finally began to recede.

Tenderly, Edward moved along my body, nipping, licking, and sucking everyone of my erogenous zones. I was so worked up, that by the time he stroked into me, my cock was ready to explode.

With my back to his front, Edward went deeper with each stroke. Slowly at first, his thrust built in intensity as our respective releases loomed just over the horizon. Everything about was beautiful! Not even our sounds of pleasure cheapened our experience. Soft moans, grunts and groans blended in with the sounds of his flesh slowly meeting mine.

"Ahh..." I panted heavily when I felt Edwards long digits wrap around my aching cock. "Yes...yes...yes Baby! So fucking good! So...ugh…good…" My entire body was alight the need to cum; it literally felt like I was burning. Needing more to help tip the scale, I began rambling. "Ahh…almost there...ungh…need…fuck…I need more Edward, please!" I cried out in desperation.

"Fuck, Baby," Edward growled through gritted teeth. Moving both his hands, he hooked his arms under mine, and gripping my shoulders, he began to fuck me in earnest. "Goddamn, Jasper," Edward panted heavily in my ear. "Touch yourself Baby; pump that pretty cock of yours!"

Reaching between my legs and running my hands over Edward´s balls, gathering some of the slickness that the lube provide, and began to pump my cock like my life depended on it. "Motherfucker," Edward hissed when I grazed his heavy balls.

Between the pounding Edward was giving my ass, and the jerking of my cock, I couldn´t hold back my release any longer. My entire body tensed, locking every muscle on preparation for the big finish. When I finally exploded time stopped, leaving me dangling somewhere in the realm between pleasure and pain. "Holy fucking Shitttttttt!" I swear I blacked the fuck out as ribbons of cum left my body; it was an endless stream.

Feeling my body clamp down on his, Edward was not far behind me. "Son of a bitch!" he barked, just before his teeth sunk into the flesh of my shoulder.

"Goddamn it," I roared, feeling Edward´s cock fill the condom with his hot seed.

Panting and spent, Edward´s cock stayed deep inside of me as it slowly softened. Wrapped in the arms of the man I love, I slowly started to drift off to sleep. "Baby," Edward cooed softly in my ear, placing feather-light kisses on my neck and shoulders. "Let´s get you cleaned up, I´d hate for Victoria to come back from lunch and find us like this." He hissed as he pulled out of me, "she´d probably have a fucking heart attack!"

No argument there, the old girl probably would end up in the hospital on life support if she walked in on this. Hoisting me up on my feet, Edward kissed me soundly on the lips before taking my hand and leading me into his private bathroom to shower. Watching his tight ass walk in front of me, had me ready for round two by the time he closed the door.

_That_ was a good fucking day!

Stumbling my way into the kitchen in search of breakfast, I nearly pissed my pants when I was met by a shock of inky black hair buzzing around me. "About time," the little elfkin huffed, placing her hands on her imagination and patting her tiny feet.

If I didn´t believe in leprechauns before, I sure as shit did now; all the little sprite needed was a pot of fucking gold. "Do I know you, Little Lady?" I asked, cocking an amused brow.

It was Friday, which meant Edward and Bella were at the office, Ms. Cope had the day off, and I was out of school. Last time I checked, I was supposed to be home alone. "Well duh, Jazz," Tinkerbell snapped. "I´m Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen, Edward and Bella´s little sister, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Sticking her tiny little hand out in greeting, I couldn´t help but give it a shake.

Bella and Edward had successfully managed to avoid the entire Cullen clan since we got back from Fiji, and I guess this little _whippersnapper_ wasn't taking that shit lying down. Word around town was that Alice Cullen was quite the handful.

"Well excuse my manners Pretty Girl," I apologized, laying the southern accent on very thick. "Jasper Whitlock, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Moving over to the fridge, I pulled out the O.J. and poured us both a glass.

Now I´d had many shocking moments in my lifetime, but none of them compared to what happened next. Picking up her glass, and daintily taking a sip, Alice regarded me with speculation. Her stare was so intense that I felt naked under its scrutiny.

Taking a long pull from my own glass, I waited patiently for the other shoe to drop.

Too bad it was a fucking boulder instead!

As if inquiring about something as simple as the weather, Alice Cullen stood flat-footed in our kitchen and asked, "So, Mr. Whitlock, let´s cut the bullshit, how long have you been fucking my brother and sister?"

_What the fuck?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... What´d ya think? Was it worth the wait? I sure as hell hope so! Internet´s &amp; laptop have joined forces, teaming up to make my life hell! So, I don´t know if I´ll get to update the blog, but I´m going to try! Go on...hit the little REVIEW button! Leave me some love, I´ve been through a lot!<strong>_  
><em>

**Laterzzz,**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

**Krazi´s Rec Korner:**

**His Cimmerian View by WeeKittyandTAT**

**The Procrustean Bed by geminime13**

**Always on My Mind by jess2002**

**Nobody´s Little Girl by HelloElla**

**The Bandits of Bennett Circle by samekraemer**

**She Said He Said by samekraemer**

**The Perfect Match by HappyMess**

**Hello Beautiful by SoapyMayhem**

**Holding On and Letting Go by Jenny0719**

**No Ordinary Proposal by twilover 76**

**All the President´s Men by Shahula**

**Okay, that ought to keep you guys busy! Make sure to let these great authors know that I sent you their way!**


End file.
